


Forget-Me-Nots From Your Idiot

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Memory Loss, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: This au found me and said "FUCK YOU WRITE NOTHING ELSE!"It all started as a one shot.I loved the world building, so I expanded it a multiple chapter story... Whoops! Sorry not sorry!Somehow, I made like... Harry Potter meets X-Men vibes in a magical alternate universe with the Haikyuu Cast? It do be a vibe tho.If your down for watching these idiots have magical powers while most have to keep their shit secret because some practices are illegal, (despite being born into certain magic practices) and having to fight and scheme to stay alive and safe I think you'll have a fucking blast here.Dumbassery is promised.Daichi said no more strays.Suga said fuck you, we have more children now.Everyone has magic(Well, almost everyone... yikes-eroni)Current favorite line in fic (Chpt 8): "Before I took an arrow to the knee," you started and he cut in, "(Y/n), it was a spear laced with a neurotoxin used in dragon infestations." "Learn to take a joke Akaashi.-"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: The Demon Mimic

**Author's Note:**

> I have 11 chapters planned with no fucking idea how long it'll really take to write and expand and edit them... I'm going to try my damndest to get you guys regular updates on Fridays! 
> 
> Also if you've read my only other fic on this site and observe my pfp you may notice a trend. I do indeed Simp for Oikawa 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!!
> 
> It's really been like one of my favorite pieces to write and I really liked trying to assign abilities and limitations to characters based on personalities and other factors! There was just so much more I personally wanted to see in this world I made for this thing that was just supposed to be a memory loss one shot with magic to wave away why there's no brain damage. 
> 
> And then world building happened...
> 
> Now we're here in a multi-chapter fic....
> 
> LET'S GOOOOOO!
> 
> Edit July, 11th: I just made a spotify playlist with the songs I use to write this it's the same title as the story "Forget-Me-Nots From Your Idiot: (Writing Playlist)" if anyone would be interested for whatever reason!

~Prologue~

The streets were more crowded than they had been in years. Suga glanced around. He was careful not to bring anything valuable. Having grown up in these very streets, he was more than aware of just how cunning the tiny pick pockets were. He made his way toward the main ring. "I hate these kinds of things," Kuroo said beside him, "Why not bring your boyfriend?" "He looks way too clean cut to fit in down here," Suga shared, slipping through some roped off area. "And you don't," Kuroo asked. "I look like a pickpocket. Someone that can hide in the shadows. Either to bland to be noticed to too bold everyone one would think "No way he's that dumb"," Suga shared.

Kuroo glanced around grimacing at the sate of everything around them. Every corner they turned was dilapidated. No one gave single shit about the state of the place. The two were only sixteen. Already, Suga was apprenticing at the university. The prim and proper herbology major that did everything by the book, was the last person Kuroo expected to be from down here. From the Black Cavern. A rumor to almost all. An urban legend of the place that births monsters and criminals.

Kuroo froze as skin slapped skin. His shock traded for confusions as he realized he had not be the one hit, smack, or grabbed. "You were day dreaming. That'll get you broke and dead down here. Kids like this, spot tourists from a mile away," Suga said gripping some kid's wrist. The pale, gaunt, child glared back at them defiantly. "I'm not much younger than you," he declared. Gun metal blue eyes and shaggy black hair were donned by the thief. "It's a fake by the way. Not even a week's worth of rations," Suga shared handing the watch back to Kuroo.

"He dropped it," the kid deadpanned. "Smart move. Total apathy. It's a glamour right? To hide your eyes and mouth's real reactions? The perfect poker face. I'm not a tourist kid," Suga said letting his arm go before pulling out what looked to be a ration card. Kuroo looked on at the pick-pocket-war before him in a daze. "Akaashi Keiji," Suga read a loud and held the card out before swiping it back when the kid reluctantly reached for it. 

Suga sighed before showing his soft spot, "You don't have to live like this. You stick with us and we'll get you out. Take this. I'm good on my word," Suga said handing a card over. The kid looked at it wide eyed. The card was silver with black and white detailing. "A silver ration card," Akaashi asked. "I don't have any use for it anymore," Suga shrugged taking me with him as we continued in. Kuroo chose not to speak on it in fear of outing himself more. 

The kid popped back up at their side seeming curious. "What are you doing here anyway," he questioned. "Here to watch a match and try to talk to the kid in it," Suga shared. "How did that work," Kuroo muttered. "I wouldn't expect you to get it furball," Suga teased. "I hate you," Kuroo deadpanned as a cheeky smile crossed Suga's face. "So, wait! You're here for a fighter," Akaashi interrupted. "Not just any fighter. The Demon Mimic," Suga shared. Kuroo looked to see the kid freeze in his tracks with terror in his eyes, despite his calm demeanor. 

The kid picked up his pace to catch up with them. "What the hell do you want with the Demon Mimic? Do you have a death wish," Akaashi demanded. "Promised a friend I'd get them out and when we failed that, I swore to look for a kid in the same predicament and give them a chance my friend never got," Sugawara declared. "But the-," Akaashi started and was cut off by a round of screams. 

Kuroo followed Sugawara to the rails and they both leaned forwards to watch a kid walk out. The crowd roared out as others booed. Kuroo stood a bit frozen, as Suga managed to maintain an ere of calm with Akaashi. These people were fucking nuts. The kid in the ring was lean maybe the same age and Sugawara and himself, Kuroo noted. The guy tried to flirt with the girls on the edges of the ring exposing his tongue piercing. 

"He makes Oikawa look not so terrible," Kuroo muttered. Suga snorted at the thought. He knew Kuroo would make the remarks. "It's mostly for show. He's part of the plan to get to the Demon Mimic. A friend owes me a favor," Suga shared. "I don't like the sound of that," Kuroo noted. 

"He's willing to die for your favor," Akaashi asked. 

"It's an endurance match. The mimic only just started using two different types at once a few weeks ago. Yuuji's been using two or more types for a few years now. I picked up that she's quick with switching but she's not the best at covering two magic fronts at one time. If she loses I can get to her without too much trouble," Suga explained. "She has a habit of going for lethal hits. This is the only way she survived down here," Akaashi shared. "I take it you've thought of that too," Kuroo asked Suga. Sugawara smiled proudly. "That plan requires a lot more running," Suga replied with a cheeky smirk.

The crowd erupted for a second time with far less boos as a figure dropped in, enshrouded by a black cloud that sucked in all light around. A small pitch black universe sat in the ring. Up close it was enough to chill Kuroo's very bones. "The light absorption seems less intense," Akaashi noted. "You mean this isn't-," Kuroo asked trailing off. He stopped himself seeing a proud smirk on Suga's face. A silent "I told you so" dancing behind his eyes. "You're just as annoying as your boyfriend," Kuroo grumbled. 

The darkness dissipated as the the mass grew taller but not by much. Kuroo's eyebrows knit together confused by the figure the crowd was losing their mind over. "That's the Demon Mimic," he questioned softly. 

It was girl. Younger than they were. No older than thirteen or fourteen. A loose black tee, making her frame appear even smaller, was tucked into black jeans with a black belt. Kuroo wanted to make the remark about the theme of the clothing but he recalled a time he spoke with Daichi who had shared wearing all black or neutral colors helped to minimize the energy that went into shadow travel (umbreportation) and shadow camouflage. 

(H/c) hair was neatly braided back. (E/c), haunted, eyes locked onto the other kid in the ring. She stood silent as she seemed to be scanning him. Taking in every detail she could. "What are you doing back," she asked. "They know each other," I asked. "Does he ever stop asking questions," Akaashi asked annoyed. "Someone's oxytocin and dopamine deprived," Kuroo fired back. "Akaashi give the watch back. Spite stealing solves nothing," Sugawara said without even turning to look at them. 

A wild smile crossed Yuuji's eyes and Sugawara tried to restrain his worry. "If I win, you leave," Yuuji declared. "Promise not to quit again," she taunted. Her actions were controlled and reserved. She seemed to have control over each muscle, not one move seemed to be wasted. "You had potential. I wasn't going to be responsible for kid starving when I had enough to get by," Yuuji replied shifting around the ring. The mimic remained in place following him with her eyes. "How noble," she remarked sarcastically. 

The room was abruptly enveloped in darkness and Kuroo's eyes adjusted the fastest. Trading his human ones for his feline ones. The kid had turned into a black mass darker than the shadows consuming the whole arena. She hovered, now near the top of the cage as Yuuji spun shooting light from his palms in a circle, still at the base. The sudden flash of light burned Kuroo's own eyes a bit leaving him blinded.

But the circle of light remained around Yuuji, who had adjusted before the rest of the crowd. The dense dark mass remained at the top as smokey, fog-like, tendrils whipped at his ring of light. He continued to use his arms to fend off her shadow attacks. A battle that did seem to make her resemble a demon. Two red spots where her eyes had been, glared at Yuuji through the mass of darkness. Kuroo managed to adjust still able to see into the rest of the darkness, leaving Suga and Akaashi to watch the area Yuuji had lit. Kuroo nodded to himself, definitely agreeing with the name Demon. But that didn't explain the Mimic part. 

All of the light in the room came flooding back at once, and Kuroo blinked furiously with the others. Suga was the first to actively heal his eyes and be able to see. "Fuck, what just happened," Kuroo muttered. "She's actually starting to fight," Suga relayed as the all the shadows condensed before waving across Terushima like a raging ocean. He had stomped sending a slab of the stone floor up in her direction and Suga watched as she kicked straight through it using a sheet of the condensed shadows to send the projectiles back at Terushima, who was firing lights through the shadows tossing him around the base of the ring. The waves of darkness being disintegrated by random bursts of light, were not replenished. Instead the kid had bought herself time to land. 

She ended up behind him and dropped the shadows. He took just a second too long to look for her and she kicked up the stone slab repeating the exact movement he had used. She turned kicking it into him but he brought his arms up and collected the rocks like armor. The kid smirked in reply as if she was starting to have fun. She pulled her arms up and the humid air became significantly drier, as water materialized from thin air. The water shot toward Terushima, who froze it and swatted it away. She jumped up dancing around the shifting ground as Terushima focused his legs on altering the terrain and used his arms to counter her hydrokinesis. 

She was fast and light on her feet. The water surrounded his head and froze and she jumped up turning into a raven. "That's new," Suga muttered. "She watched a fight between this new kid in the rings. Everyone's been talking about him," Akaashi shared. "Suga, you can't get every kid out on your own," Kuroo said. "I know," Sugawara said. Kuroo knew he'd made up his mind to try though. 

"What would she transmute into before," Kuroo asked. "She couldn't transmute before," Suga shared. Kuroo's head whipped over in shock. "That's where she gets the name Mimic. After watching something she can replicate it within a few tries. She did it with the ground just now. Throwing Terushima's move back in his face," Suga explained. "This kid is a fucking monster," Kuroo muttered. "That's what they're hoping for. They think a monster's going to give them a fighting chance against Washijou and the other deluded law makers on the surface," Akaashi shared.

The three boys fell into a tense silence, watching the fight persist. Sugawara and Akaashi silently counted the switches between types of magic. She was at her sixth switch now using Yuuji's own terrakinesis against him. Suga caught Terushima's fingers fluttering. He had been using luck manipulation for some time then. The conditions definitely weren't in favor of the Mimic. Yuuji tried to use fire to give himself some distance as he tried to counter the dance-like movements on the ground that seemed to be targeting his balance. 

She stomped, sending the ground up beneath her other foot as she leapt to cart wheel in the air to avoid the flames. Her arms crossed against her chest as a giddy and glee-filled smile crossed her face seeing the fire. "Pretty," she said landing. 

A glimmer of a normal excited kid was hiding behind the fighting machine in that ring and it broke Sugawara's heart. 

Before she reached the ground Yuuji stomped and the stone shot up, slamming her against the chain lining the ring. She thudded to the floor in an ungraceful crash. She rolled a few meters and managed to hop onto her feet. 

She shot her arm out like Yuuji had, but huffed annoyed when only a small spark popped out. "Emotion based," she groaned. 

Seven Suga counted. 

Annoyed and tired she decided to try and end it faster. Her arms swiped around and liquids of all form rose from various sources. Drinks, soups, the water from the air, and possibly sweat had mixed into some atrocious mass of... liquid. Simultaneously, her feet shifted and pressed down to counter Yuuji's attacks. He had remained on the defensive the entire fight. 

Yuuji had managed to get by, only switching five times, as he kept the terrakinesis and luck manipulation constant. He was certainly reaching the end of his reserves though. He formed tall walls to stop and break apart the Mimic's waves. She was on her eighth switch with her jump back to hydrokinesis. The both of them were on a level playing field in terms of exhaustion. She screamed out in frustration and breathed fire. 

Suga, Akaashi, and Kuroo all stood wide eyed and terrified. 

Yuuji managed to spin behind a stone wall just in the knick of time to avoid being burned to death. A splash came and the audience was silent for a moment as the Mimic stumbled back leaning against the cage with heaving breaths. She looked awful and exhausted. Yuuji stepped out from behind the wall and seemed to contemplating something. The crowd was split. Half of them screaming to get back in there the other half screaming for him to finish her off. Terushima let out on final stomp and the Mimic stepped her foot down stopping it. 

"Ten. That's ten switches in under thirty minutes," Suga said wide eyed. "How the fuck is she still conscious," Akaashi asked. The Mimic gripped onto the fence dragging herself upright. Her eyes seemed to be partially glazed over as her body swayed. 

Terushima stomped again and she was late and sloppy in stopping it. Half of it hit and she collapsed to the ground, rolling a few feet. "Kid... please. Just call it," Terushima pleaded. "I don't quit," she said between heaving breaths as she pushed her torso up with shaky arms. "I don't lose," she said sounding both angry and terrified. 

Sugawara grimaced. Winning was the only guarantee a kid like her would get for food and a roof. She must be fearing losing everything if she loses this. 

She punched the ground and sent a projectile flying at Terushima. He turned behind the wall again and it ricocheted like bullet. "Smaller and faster projectiles use less energy," Akaashi realized. "She's willing to risk breaking the rules," Kuroo asked. "He's signed in as someone from the surface. She'll get a slap on the wrist for killing him," Sugawara explained. 

"I'm going to hit that wall until it fucking breaks," she growled with an insane and desperate fury. Another projectile shot up. Terushima stomped again sending the kid into the air before launching another rock to hit before she landed. She raised her arms now covered in the debris from the first hit as a final middle finger. There was a crash as dust kicked up at the impact site. 

The whole arena seemed to hold its breath, waiting for the dust to settle. 

The whistle sounded marking Terushima as the winner. He just stood with a look of concern and regret etched into his frown. His eyes lingering on the famed Demon Mimic. "Kuroo, get the kid out. Terushima is going to get out on his own. I've got the Mimic," Suga said. "Are you sure," Kuroo worried after watching that display. "She's going to be out of commission for a while," Suga reassured. 

~~~~~~

Eyes fluttering open, the girl was greeted with harsh fluorescent lights. Humming in her ears taunted her of her failure as they triggered a sweeping headache. "Mother fucker," she mumbled feeling nausea dull her senses for a moment, as her still body felt like it was swaying. 

Terushima got out. Why come back? That kid had to have had some fancy training. She used to watch his fights. She knew he couldn't conserve his strength like that before. She had been mapping his stamina. How the fuck did she lose? What the hell was she going to do now? Fuck, who's going to warn the kids she had hiding her place. Did he use the surface just to train before coming back? Would he let them stay? She needed to find him. She needed to figure something out. 

"Fuck," she grimaced, trying to sit up. "I let the first one slide because you look pretty rough," a smooth, charming, voice reprimanded. "Who the fuck are you," she demanded pushing herself up to hide any sign of weakness. "First, language! Second, I made promise to a friend to help kids like you get out of this place," he said. 

She tensed knowing she couldn't fight back as he approached. His silver hair had a single piece sticking up like an antennae. She didn't trust his gentle words. She had heard that promise too many times with gentler and kinder sounding fakes. But she was defenseless. She looked up confused and he helped to prop her against the wall to sit up with as minimal strain on her muscles as possible. She eyed him suspiciously as the ache seemed to subside from the place on her shoulders he had grabbed to adjust her. 

"What's your trade," she asked. He chuckled bitterly at how deeply rooted the cavern was in her mind. "Retired pick pocket," he shared. "I lost. I got nothing left," she growled. "I saw. Yuuji's gonna be real messed up from that one. He's not huge on kicking someone when they're down," he said. "You know him," she asked. "We're both retired cave dwellers," he said before chuckling. She furrowed her brows confused. "That was a joke," he said. "It wasn't funny," she deadpanned. "You're kind of a dick," he smiled proudly. "Why are you smiling at that," she asked. "Why not," he countered. 

She couldn't find out what he was really there for. There's no way he actually thought she'd leave for the surface. "Are you being serious about the surface bullshit," she demanded. "Oh, dead serious," he said, nodding. "Not happening," she declared. "You have nothing left here," he pointed out. "Don't act like you know my life," she growled. "If it's another person you don't want to leave behind, bring them too," he shrugged. "What," she asked surprised he was so flippant about that. "I am a professional pickpocket and smuggler," he shrugged off. She caught the beauty mark under his right eye as he turned to glance at the entrance, "We're going to have to be fast though." 

Her jaw fell slack. "Th-th- you're," she stammered. He looked over confused. "You're the Silver Fox," she demanded. "Haven't heard that nickname in a while," he shrugged off. "I wasn't expecting you to look so... Prince Charming-esque," she commented. He chuckled, "And no one expects the Demon Mimic to be a thirteen year old girl who's a bag of bones with a foul mouth." "Touché," she admitted. 

His gentle smile annoyed her. It reminded her of her friend who was going to end up without a roof over his head, again. Maybe the surface would be better. She didn't want his sister to see the same hardships they had. She was almost recharged enough to fight a little bit. It'll suck and hurt like a bitch, but it was better than nothing. 

"I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to try getting out of this hell hole on one condition. Two others come with us. You try anything funny and I kill you on the spot," she declared. "Deal," he agreed. "Then, we need to get moving now," she declared pushing herself onto her feet. She looked over to see he was watching in horror. "What," she asked. "Nothing," he said quickly. 

They snuck out of the med bay and she found the same relief of pain whenever he grabbed her arm to pull her behind cover. She still didn't figure out how or why he was doing it. There was no way it was magic was it? Magic was only ever used for defense, and fighting, and tricking others. There was no way it could do something like heal. Could it? 

Sugawara was careful in easing the healing magic in. He knew a fundamental shift like that might break her and make it impossible to get out with such a fragile state of mind. He also couldn't watch her suffer and not do anything about it. He knew how awful the magic hangover she was dealing with must be, but you'd never be able to tell, as she seemed to stomach it. 

Appearing so completely unphased aside from a few sharp breaths or longer blinks only confirmed his fears she had taken part in these reckless training practices for an extended period of time. Long enough to build a tolerance to one's body trying to recover from a state of decay. He had decided he was adopting this child. He was going to take her and her friends under his wing and show them they're allowed to live a life of a normal kid. 

~~~~~

They made it to a complex and he used a glamour that made them appear different than their natural looks to slip by unnoticed. She opened the door to the apartment and he removed the glamour. "(Y/n)," cheerfully greeted a young girl with fluffy orange pigtails. Suga watched the young ray of sunshine sprint and leap into the Mimic's arms. "Hey Natsu. Where's nii-san," the Mimic asked sweetly. Suga stood frozen. A kid walked around the corner and stared at Sugawara wide eyed. 

"I lost Hinata. We need to go," the Mimic said, "He claims to have a way to the surface." The short, fluffy-haired boy, with locks just as vibrant as Natsu's nodded. "The surface," Natsu asked with distaste. 

Natsu eyed Suga warily. He just smiled as (Y/n) placed the kid down. Suga knelt to one knee and held his hand out with a single seed he had fished from his pocket. A sunflower sprouted from the single seed and grew before their very eyes. "It's not all bad," Suga said sweetly. (Y/n) stared in shock. Hinata was already bouncing up excited asking how the older boy had done that. Silent tears had began to fall from (Y/n)'s. Never once had she even considered magic was capable of something so beautiful and gentle. He gave life to something so vibrant and pure. 

~~~~~

The group of four hadn't made it very far from the apartment when a cloaked figure grabbed Suga's arm. All were ready to attack. Suga stopped them knowing it was Yuuji. "Koushi we have a problem," Terushima worried. "Would killing you solve this problem," (Y/n) quipped. A blaring siren echoed around the cavern walls. "An attack," Hinata asked. "It's Washijo," Terushima shared. "Mother-," Suga started. "Language," (Y/n) teased. Suga tried to bite back the proud smile. 

"Shadow travel," Natsu asked. "There's no way you can get us all through," Hinata worried. "We can help," Terushima thought aloud. Suga stared at him bewildered. "I can can help with the umbraprotation you use some sort of glamour to keep eyes off of us sir sexy smuggler," Terushima teased. "I hate every word that just came out of your mouth," Sugawara said before conceding, "But that does seem to be our only option." 

~~Several Days Later~~

Daichi walked into the apartment and stopped with the door halfway open. He blinked a few times as he watched Sugawara holding onto a crow trying to flap away as Kageyama shouted at it. A small girl was holding a smaller girl who was calling at the crow which seemed to be her "Nii-chan". A fourth unfamiliar figure looked up from a book with a disinterested, neutral expression similar to Kuroo's eclectic friend he had adopted. "Hello," he soft monotone greeted. "D-Daichi," Suga greeted startled. "Koushi... What the fuck? I SAID NO MORE! WHO WENT WITH YOU!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," Daichi demanded. 

The crow shifted into a short boy with the same tangerine hair as the shorter of the two girls. A sheepish smile crossed Suga's face. "SURFACE DWELLER," said the tiny tangerine. "Natsu," the older girl scolded. "I love you," Suga said as question to see if it would save him. The older tangerine started trying to break free from Suga's grasp as Kageyama muttered something. "SHOYO NO," Suga and the older girl scolded. A tired sigh came from the dark haired boy sitting at the desk in the back of the room.


	2. Chapter 1: She Might Have Been A Professor, But Just Barely Man

~8 Years After the Prologue~

You stood in the small shop and looked between the different candles. It says it'll last six hours, but it doesn't look the type. "The wax melts faster than advertised and this brand skimps out on the wicks all the time. Hence the great price. It'll die out after five and a half hours," advised a familiar voice. You looked over unamused as your stalker made himself known. He wasn't even trying to remain unnoticed these days. He tried to smile charmingly as your tired eyes met his face.

"I can see that," you deadpanned. His disgustingly perfect face, even without a glamour, faltered in it's smile. "I know, I j-," he started and you cut him off, "I don't need your help Oikawa." The smile had dropped entirely. Terrible poker face. "I know that too," he huffed. "Why do you keep insisting, then," you strained annoyed. He searched your face for some answer to a question he never seemed to ask aloud as his hands hovered in the air. His mouth opened and he stayed that way for a good few minutes trying to think of an answer.

It was getting out of hand. Lately, you felt like you couldn't escape him. What could a well known pyrokinetic witch want with a "necromancer"? The two studies often clashed with everything outside of basics in magic. Not to mention necromancy was an illegal practice and him even thinking that was your born line of study was dangerous. You only placated his interactions in hopes he didn't out your mere existence.

"Habit," he sad sadly.

For reasons unknown to you, it tugged at your heart strings once more. He was so brutally honest despite only speaking in vague half truths and questions to try and cover his own tracks. "Don't do that," you said disguising the hurt in your own voice with anger. Despite how much he annoyed the shit out of you, the tiny moments you saw genuine pain in his eyes threw a wrench in your heart and you hate that you could never figure out why. It wasn't like you could just ask around for answers either. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near him and you certainly didn't trust him enough to actually tell you.

"If Kageyama-sensei sees me talking to you, he's going to throw a fit," you warned. "He's here with you," Oikawa complained as he threw his head back, like a child throwing a tantrum. Kageyama was not here with you, but you weren't going to say that. The sooner you could cut off the interaction without pissing off the petulant, pretty, man-child the better.

"Can I see you later," Oikawa pleaded. "No," you answered. "Tomorrow," he asked. "No. I was specifically told to avoid you at all costs. Even if, for whatever reason, I wasn't banned from speaking to a wizard as dangerous as yourself, you're childish, and selfish, and annoying," you insisted. Why was he always so persistent? It was even more annoying that there never seemed to be any malice in his voice. "You like danger," he said bopping your nose.

The more you interacted with him the more he seemed to grow comfortable in your presence and the less you found yourself fighting back. Part of you wanted to bite off his finger and leave him a bloody sobbing mess, but a quieter side in the back of your mind melted. There was something oddly familiar in it. Some strange comfort you found in being in his presence, never went unnoticed. Normally you'd go to Sugawara-san, but in regards to Oikawa you had to keep these feelings close to your chest.

"I like adventure, not danger. There's a difference," you growled getting in his face. You needed to distance yourself emotionally. "Not much," he said sounding annoyed, growing a bit rosy cheeked. Still as short a temper as ever. Always growing red faced in your confrontations. Terrible, terrible poker face. 

"Very much a big difference, in fact. Adventure is fun. Danger is not fun. Danger puts things you care about in peril," you said and placed down the candle you had been examining before picking up the eight hour candle and turning on your heel.

Once you left the aisle, the shop owner or the other workers would be able to see you, and you knew Oikawa wouldn't test his limits with Sugawara-san or Ennoshita-san. 

You didn't need to turn to know the defeated longing gaze following you, belonged to him. It pulled at your heart as silent plea to turn back around. No. You can't put the others in danger for one mysterious man. An obnoxiously beautiful, and mysterious man.

"Oi! Assykawa," scolded another familiar voice. "Iwaizumi," you muttered confused at the edge of the aisle. 

Why did that name come to mind? 

"What," Oikawa's voice demanded, now right behind you, holding your shoulder with an expectant and hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Let go of me. You're being weird, even for you," you said annoyed. "What'd you just say," he prompted. He seemed to have completely ignored your prior statement. 

"Is there a problem here," Sugawara's voice asked sternly.

You watched the two older wizards glare each other down. "No," Oikawa said dropping your arm. Suga stood protectively before you. Despite Oikawa's significant advantage in height, in some sense Sugawara seemed to tower over him. A silent promise to cut the pretty boy down to size if he tried to lay another hand on one of his self-proclaimed children. 

A memory was triggered of Suga standing between yourself and one of Washijou's prodigies. All other aspects of the memory was blurred and faded but that same sense of security remained. The feeling of someone you knew who had your best interest at heart and only intervened when you were about to overstep some unforeseen boundary or limit resurfaced. Always a nonjudgemental ear for when Kageyama or the others managed to get under your skin. A bond that had been formed long ago over something still blurred and blocked.

"There you ar-...," spoke up the owner of the previous voice that prompted the name to come to mind. You felt tug on your arm and another memory of caves jumped to the forefront of your mind. "I'll ring that out for you," Suga said guiding you along to the front, quickly. His voice snapping you from the daze the memories were causing.

"You alright," Suga asked softly, as you walked with him. At least, he let you walk on your own in times like this. The others usually pushed you the whole way, or in some cases, picked you up. "Just seemed to have some memories kick up. Some caves. You grabbing my arm," you shared just as quietly. "We can talk about that later," he offered with a sad knowing look. You nodded setting the supplies on the counter for him to weigh and charge.

"You should listen to Kageyama. He's just trying to protect you. Oikawa is dangerous. People around him get hurt," Suga scolded with the same sad expression, twitching to come out. Each time he scolded you for seeing Oikawa, his warning sounded more hollow. 

Why? 

You had no clue. 

It was almost as if he felt guilty for pulling you away.

"I'm trying, but he has a habit of just ...popping up places, but if I tell sensei this I won't be allowed out on my own anymore," you thought aloud as you pulled out the money. He lightly chuckled at the frustration in your voice. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing for a little. Just until he backs off," Suga suggested glancing back toward were he left the two. "If it continues to persist as an issue by the end of the week then fine," you sighed out. "Good," Suga said relieved.

"You need any help around the shop," you asked. "No, I'm alright. I have it covered with Enno. Yamaguchi and Yachi are also stopping by after their lessons end," Suga reassured. "If you need another hand I wouldn't mind the excuse to take a break from the awkward and brooding Kageyama," you pointed out. "I'll let Hinata know he's being moody again," Suga offered with a wink. 

"Thank's mom," you answered laughing. "I'm not your mother. We've been over this. I'm the cool older brother," he insisted. "Uh, you discussed it. You are not cool and absolute give off mom vibes," you countered. "You're not getting a flower as penance for being a little pain in the ass," he said shaking his head with a smile. "That's mom energy right there," you pointed out walking for the door. Suga-san flipped you off and you laughed before feigning offense. 

~~~~~  
~Oikawa's POV~

He watched helplessly as her (h/c) faded from view. She remembered something. He knew she did. He knew he had not once, mentioned Iwaizumi to her since the incident. "Was that-," Iwaizumi asked still in shock. Oikawa nodded quietly. "I thought she-," Iwa trailed off. "She did," Oikawa confirmed as the images came back to mind. 

The blood, the cold touch to her skin, the light leaving her eyes. 

Why did she have to be so stubborn? 

Why did he have to be so reckless?

"You brought her to Kageyama didn't you," Iwa asked. "I didn't have a choice," he defended keeping his voice low. "I told you not to teach the chaos magic kids," Iwa started again, keeping his voice just as low. "It's not their fault," Oikawa defended feeling the old wounds resurface, "Besides, you do." 

Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he'd be the one to get reprimanded by Daichi and Kuroo for Oikawa's reckless habits. "I'm capable of keeping from getting in too deep and staying out of trouble. You're the one that can have your magic taken away, for going to a necromancer alone. Not mention the risk you would put them in for outing a necromancer at their base," he said gripping Oikawa by the hair and dragging him toward the rear exit. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained.

~~~~~

Oikawa walked with Iwa back toward the university. The entire rest of the walk had been silent as both of their minds were trying to process different thoughts and emotions. "We're going to be late for lessons," Iwa complained. Oikawa didn't focus on the rest of the lecture his friend directed his way.

She remembered. 

He's not giving up. 

"Oi! Dumbass, are you even listening," Iwa asked smacking the back of his head. He pouted, "You're so mean Iwa-chan!" He had spent the last six months trying to get some sort of break through. He has been getting ready to just listen to Kuroo and let it go. But he couldn't now. Not when she had just confirmed she is capable of remembering things. It was like he had watched a light turn on in a vacant home. Iwaizumi's voice tore him from his convictions to be scolded once more. "Someone has to keep your dumbass out of trouble," he grumbled at Oikawa.

A black cat hopped down from a tree. Oikawa looked over annoyed as the cat landed on his shoulder. Oikawa pulled him up by the scruff and tossed the transmutation professor off of himself, glaring at Iwaizumi's amused and smug smile. Kuroo stood as a human again. 

"Someone's grumpy today. Where'd you run off to Professor Sunshine," he remarked. "None of your business fur-ball," Oikawa countered, "Where's your owl buddy and the student teachers you hang around?" Iwaizumi chuckled at their interaction as the two lacked the awareness to admit the other wasn't all that different. "Am I not enough for you these days," Kuroo teased. 

"Iwaizumi," a voice called. They all looked over to see the headmaster. The three men tensed, immediately on edge. Iwaizumi nodded and walked over maintaining his calm the best. Kuroo and Oikawa waved politely before turning to continue on their walk through the campus. Something was off with the headmaster lately. None of them trusted it. They thought the questioning had ended. Somehow he was onto them again. They couldn't prove it, but they knew better than most to trust intuition.

"He's been called in a lot lately," Kuroo noted trying to keep his cool as they walked faster. Oikawa saw Kuroo's worried accusation behind his eyes. They still didn't know who spilled six years ago. "He wouldn't," Oikawa insisted. Kuroo nodded. "I know the stonewall would never, but if they're suspicious they're not going to stop at him," Kuroo said, "They're going to start grilling the others. I have four of those kids in my classes alone," Kuroo noted messing with his unruly hair, "You remember last time. Our year of professors were between being students and student teaching. The both of us, Daichi and Sugawara were only just starting to host lectures when Daichi had to take the fall." "I know. I only have two of them left after-," Oikawa started and spaced out.

Kuroo sighed, knowing the thoughts that worried the other young professor would linger long after their conversation. He was still in disbelief that a poison-laced lance had been the thing to do in the Demon Mimic. He just prayed the idiot was staying away like the rest of them. He had briefly come across the shell of a woman he had once had the honor of calling his friend. He could only imagine the shit that would do to Professor Sunshine. He hated admitting it, but Daichi was probably right. Not just about keeping their distance from her, but from the rest or the "reform" school.

"Maybe Mr. Killer Thighs is right. Maybe it's still too dangerous to have them here," Kuroo said quietly. "They can't just all pull at once," Oikawa pointed out. "I know," Kuroo strained, "But maybe we should warn them to start slowly pulling kids out. Just the kids at least. The professors and staff can fight this out on our own but it's not fair to put kids in the crosshairs." Oikawa nodded reluctantly. 

"Oikawa-sensei," a student shouted. Kuroo pulled the other along to make it clear to the group they weren't stopping. "Iwaizumi has you on alert too," Oikawa asked playfully. "She might have been a professor, but just barely man," Kuroo noted. "Why do you have to say it like that," Oikawa demanded, "Kozume-kun and Akaashi-kun are only a year older than her and no one gives you or Bokuto shit about that!" 

"Keep your fucking voice down you whore," Kuroo hissed. "You're a bitch," Oikawa countered. "I hope you get stuck on a field trip with Ushiwaka and someone uses a paralysis curse on you both so you're stuck talking to him until it wears off," Kuroo fired. "I hope you get declawed," Oikawa fired back. "I hate you," Kuroo grumbled. "What, no more comebacks," Oikawa teased. "No they'd all land just as flat as your ass," Kuroo jeered.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

"Please," you pleaded. "No, you are not going to the university," Kageyama-sensei insisted rummaging through his drawers. You looked around the study as your head rolled back in frustration. "Why not," you pressed. "I told you why not," he replied flatly. 

Stubborn, unrelenting, persistent, abrasive, and moody. While far more socially awkward, he was certainly cut from the same cloth as Oikawa. He had mastered pyrokinesis and photo-telekinesis before he had finish high school. Apparently that wasn't challenging enough, so instead he chose to deal with the dead.

You stayed by his side, reaching to grab things he silently motioned to as you grilled him yet again. If you just wore him down enough, eventually he would have to cave. You've been careful, you've been beyond careful. With the exception of the secret Oikawa meetings that was. But! Other than that, you had done everything asked of you. You didn't step outside of the lines. "But, I could pretend to be a river druid and study under Kiyoko some more," you started, "And I could actually make friends."

"You have friends," he deadpanned. Avoiding answering your real question again? Great. "Friends my age," you countered. "Yachi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and I are all your age," he insisted. "Outside of chaos magic," you sighed. He grit his teeth growing frustrated with your questions. Maybe you wouldn't have so many if he just gave a straight answer. 

"Chaos, eclectic, and necromancers are forbidden. You practice all three. If you go out, you put everyone here in danger," he said for the one millionth time. "Yams, Yachi and Hinata let their apprentices go. They're all younger than I am," you insisted stubbornly. "Their apprentices aren't you," he said turning to give you the brunt of his scowl. You pressed your lips together a bit in fear and backed down. You had a knack to power scaling your peers. Intuition alone let you know a fight with Kageyama would be an uphill battle, at best, that would require his death to come out victorious.

You decided to shift the topic a bit. "Why not ban fae magic," you complained, "The fae are way more troublesome than the dead." Kageyama chuckled, seeming to soften a bit. "It's stupid," you pouted. "I know," he agreed. He went into setting up for a free-writing session with the dead to see if the spirits had any insight on the stiff on edge energy coming from the older faculty members. You had over heard Tanaka sharing with Daichi that he pulled a tower card.

You sat back at your own desk and rested your cheek on your hand. Oikawa's stupid too. Stupid and pretty. You could almost see his annoyed pout at the thought and had to hide your mouth behind your hand to mask the smile tugging at your lips. You buried the thought. Keeping it so close to your chest so Kageyama could never glimpse at it. He'd never let you see the light of day if he had any idea. 

The very fact you had to do so caused your chest to tighten in frustration. You felt like there was more to this. Living every day with that nagging feeling you forgot something and knowing that you had, in fact, forgotten something. The first twenty years and six months of your life to be exact.

Additionally, despite being an apprentice you were a few months older than Kageyama. Yet, when it came to decisions or your safety you always deferred to him. In theory, you could just disobey him and there wouldn't be much he could do. But something always stopped you. There was always this feeling, like you owed him. This additional turmoil did not help to put out the fires in your chest.

But you couldn't shake the image of the stupid, fluffy-haired brunet with the warm chestnut eyes. He was annoying and childish but there was something pulling you to him. A familiar comfort only his presence offered. Sure, he had a habit of pointing out the obvious, but he never outright told you what you could and could not do. Everyone else around you was so focused on reminding you the rules set only for you and then there was the idiot stalker whose only concerns seemed to be seeing you and making sure you were informed before making decisions. 

He always seemed to pop up when you least expected. Every time, he found you. Hell, he was even starting to show up in dreams. Snip-pits that felt too real. Almost like memories. The latest one you couldn't shake was a small apartment, always the same apartment. Minimalistic aside from various plants you seemed to admire more than he did. You would open your eyes to see him already smiling at you. A stupid smile on his half asleep face.

"What?" 

"You snore when you sleep." 

"You drool." 

"(Y/n)! Do not!"

"(Y/n)," Kageyama reprimanded. You startled, sitting up straight. A frown was etched into his face at your daydreaming. It had occurred more frequently. He knew you were bored out of your mind and itching for a new field of study. You had overheard him worrying about it to Yachi and Hinata just a few days ago.

A voice interrupted your teacher before he could think of anything to say or how to question you. "BAKAGEYAMA," shouted your favorite transmutation teacher and friend. "No. NO! BOKE HINATA BOKE," Kageyama scolded as the small orange haired teacher hopped up turning into a crow. A bright and happy caw contrasted the dark and elegant feathers of the bird he had turned into. "I will HEX YOU," Kageyama threatened. You laughed at their little routine as Hinata shifted back, "CATCH ME!"

Without fail Kageyama caught him as Hinata wrapped his arms and legs around the scowling necromancer. "No you won't. You know you love it," Hinata teased. Thank you Sugawara. "You're stupid," Kageyama deadpanned. "I'm your stupid," Hinata said kissing Kageyama. 

"You're an idiot." 

"I'm you're idiot." 

Your heart twisted in your chest, yearning for something you just out of your reach.

~~~~~  
~Oikawa's POV~

He sat in his office grading the papers from the students' last assignment. "HEY! HEY! HEY! Oikawa," shouted a boisterous professor he was too well acquainted with for his own liking. "Bokuto-san he's working," Akaashi pointed out walking past the doorway from Oikawa's peripheral vision. "I'm still inviting him," Bokuto exclaimed running over. Oikawa looked over trying to keep from laughing at the childish adult, too tired to bounce off of his antics.

"We're going to go sit in the break room and gossip about the students and try this new tea Yacchan left for us, you wanna come with," Bokuto asked. "I'm busy Owl-kun," Oikawa said lightly. "You're always busy. One break isn't going to kill you," Bokuto tried to negotiate. He didn't seem to catch on to Oikawa being cut off by the others. He wasn't supposed to hang around them and honestly he didn't blame them. He couldn't bare their sad and disappointed looks of betrayal anyway. They were never angry, except for maybe Kageyama and Tsukishima. He couldn't tell which was worse. 

"Bo, I really need to finish grading these," he insisted. "Sorry for bothering you," he said dejected. Oikawa sighed not wanting Akaashi to have to deal with a dejected Bokuto. The kid looks like he's seen enough horrors to last a lifetime, he didn't need one more. "Saturday. Let's stop by the pub. Invite Kuroo too. I'll ask Iwaizumi," Oikawa offered. Bokuto perked up excited. "Sounds good to me man," Bokuto agreed skipping out.

Sitting alone at his desk for an unknown amount of time he found himself picturing her arms wrapping around from behind and scolding him for being so pouty. He set the pen down and sat back as his heart grew heavy, yearning for a past that may never be restored. Her voice still echoed in his mind. Nagging to go home. To get some rest. That working himself into the ground won't help anyone. He stuffed the papers into his briefcase and grabbed his coat before turning out the lights and leaving. 

~~~~~

Oikawa toed off the stiff leather shoes at the door and glanced at the black flats that stared back mockingly from their cubby. He had no clue what to do with her stuff so it all stayed where she had left it. Her spare clothes in her drawer. Her flats stayed in their cubby and every once in a while he came across a stray elastic or ribbon. 

A heavy sigh left him as he walked to the kitchen checking on the plants he had been left to take care of for the past six months. Surprisingly, only one had died. That was enough to send him into a mental breakdown and learn how to take care of the others. He made himself dinner and a cup of tea, but like every day before, it looked off. Incorrect in some way. She had always made it so masterfully and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it right. He poured it out, settling for water instead. He set up at the kitchen table with work to distract himself from the suffocating silence of the apartment without her presence in it. 

But she remembered. 

He reached out for that tiny glimmer or hope and clutched on. 

He won't give up. 

Not now. 

Not ever.


	3. Chapter 2: Kageyama Says A Lot Of Things.

You sat in your hiding place meant to keep you from the rest of the residents inside. You hugged you knees to your chest leaning back against the half wall. You sat looking at the list of triggers for your memories trying to follow them. No matter how hard you pushed they wouldn't stick. Maybe a part of some, blurred, corner of a memory would tease you in surfacing, but it never broke through. Something expanded beside you, but you tried to stay focused on the list.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy with that," Hinata said beside you. "I know, I know. Only rest and time can restore what's been lost," you said smushing your hair down to mock Kageyama. Hinata laughed beside you before noting, "Not what I was going to say, but you're getting that pretty spot on!" "What where you going to say," you questioned looking over. "That maybe... Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember everything," he noted. "How could it possibly be a good thing when all I'm ever met with is pity and guilt filled expressions whenever I'm not in on something," you asked frustrated.

He seemed a bit nervous but sighed and caved to whatever he was back and forth on. "We grew up together," he declared, "You helped me raise Natsu, but to do so we both had to go through our own hell. Knowing who you were before won't make this any less frustrating. If anything, it might only eat at you more. Despite being really frustrated, this is the most content I've seen you in years. And yeah, it fucking sucks remembering something that ties into or adds context to something else that you won't get... But dude, it is so much better than you reliving almost dying every day for like ...thirteen years."

You tried to wrack your brain for any of these memories and none of them returned. "But I can't help feeling there's more. Like I could do more. Like I did more. I feel useless cooped up here going over skills I've already mastered a million times. And all of it just has to stay right here because I don't want to bother anyone else and I trust you all that it's for my best interest, but fuck, dude... I'm twenty-one and I hate feeling like... like a lost kid," you vented. His arm wrapped around you pulling your head onto his shoulder to comfort you.

Boot steps echoed in your head and you jumped seeing the area around your hands looked dimmer. "Umbrakinesis," you muttered. "Holy shit," Hinata muttered. "I-I just heard boots and," you tried to explain. "I'm not going to yell at you for remembering," Hinata reassured. You nodded and focused on that feeling again. The anger and fear fizzling as the shadows manifested.

"You never taught me how to do it," Hinata pointed out. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm doing it. But intuition, ...it's like trading anger for fear and wanting to not be seen. It's probably why Kenma can use it," you thought aloud. "I-it's a fear based," Hinata started before looking off with sad expression fighting it's way onto his face. "It's the opposite of light, which makes sense. The opposite of absolute confidence is crippling fear and insecurity. And if we grew up in the conditions you say we did, it sounds like a fitting survival skill," you noted. You leaned back over and rested your head on his shoulder again. His arm raised hesitantly before holding a bit tighter.

~~~~~

"Kageyama's going to be an absolute dickhead if we both stay MIA. Don't worry I won't tell him about this spot," Hinata said turning into a crow. You waved as he flew off.

The hidden nook on the rooftop was only visible to those who could fly. The only other people beside Hinata who had ever found you up there were Bokuto, Hana, Kaori, and Sugawara. You sat back and focused on the warm chestnut eyes and hair to match in your ind's eye. The bright smile when you acknowledged his mere presence. You looked at your hand to see a small ball of warm light. You snuffed it hearing something over the ledge.

A familiar and comforting figure joined you on the rooftop. "Just me," Sugawara said, carefully sliding from the angled rooftop before you. He must have used the oak tree up. "No vines this time," you question. "Couldn't risk alerting Tanaka or Noya. Once they know the whole compound will know," Suga teased with the warm pinks and oranges of the setting sun behind him.

"How do you and Hinata always find me," You asked. "Akaashi, Terushima, and Kuroo could probably find you just as easily if they weren't constantly keeping Kenma and Bokuto out of trouble. And if Yuuji wasn't trying so hard to keep himself out of trouble. It's also probably how Oikawa keeps finding you. We've known you like family for eight years now. Hinata and Natsu for longer," he shared sitting across from you.

You nodded quietly. "I was close with Kuroo-san and Terushima-san," You questioned. "Kuroo's kept his distance because he's not as good at stomaching the messy emotions. They're having some issues at the university and he's trying to stay sharp for the student's safety. He knows he'll be a mess trying to process the state you're in. He doesn't want to do that to you either," Suga shared, "They're also both going to reprimand you if you're that formal with them."

"You promised me a talk about memories," you noted. He nodded. "Remember, I'm not supposed to," he said. "So everything stays on this roof," you finished. He nodded with a gentle smile. "Hinata just triggered one," you shared, "This happened." You held your hand out focusing on it. The light dimmed, creating a dark void in your hand. It was cold and dense. Suga sighed and motioned for you to join him. "This is going to be a tough one. But I'd rather one of us be with you when this memory flood happens," he shared. You stood and sat in his lap staring up at the sky as it was shifting color above.

"You're such a mom," you said while trying to emotionally brace yourself. "Well, it's story time with mom," he joked. "That was lame," you said. His arms wrapped around you to help you feel less vulnerable. "I'm going to tell you the story of when I first took you in. I had to ask Kuroo to come with me. There was this place, it's not really around anymore. It was called the Black Cavern," he shared. You held onto his arms controlling your breathing as the sounds of boot steps, the clanging of a metal cage, bones snapping, liquid slashing and whipping around, stone shifting up and crashing apart, flesh hitting flesh and leaving bruises and broken bones. Sweat, blood, and cigarettes burned in your nostrils. The feeling of cold icy fear returned and the deep never-ending ache of your bones and muscles returned to your mind.

Countless cold, lifeless, eyes met your own, the chain fences of the cage, the stone floors, the crimson blood that poured from various bodies. Their blood on your hands. It was too much and still wasn't everything. 

"(Y/n)," Suga said sounding like he had tried it before. "Sorry," you choked out still holding onto his arm like it was a life raft. His thumb smoothed over your shoulder trying to offer comfort. "Focus on your friends. Focus on whatever that spark is that lets you light up you hands," Sugawara coached. You nodded closing your eyes. The darkness stared back at you now.

"I'm your idiot."

"You snore in your sleep."

"They're forget-me-nots."

"Okay yeah, scorpion grass sounds cooler, I guess."

"(Y/n)?"

"Can I see you later?"

If you had climbed out of the void you made to protect yourself in the cave. You could keep from falling in again. You took a deep and shaky breath before opening your eyes. "Thank you Suga," you said finally letting go of his arm. "Ahhh, slightly less formal," he noted. "Are you going to be such a smart ass every time," you asked. "Are you going to be so grumpy every time," he asked chuckling. 

You shifted to confirm your suspicions. "I'm not grumpy. And why do you always smile when I talk back," you remarked. "How about you share who you thought of to not only fight off the shadow forming, but shine instead. Cause I know Kageyama thinks of Hinata. Terushima thinks of Hana. And Daichi used to think of me, back when he used magic," Suga noted.

"Wouldn't you like to know, flower boy," you countered. "Actually, yes I would. That is in fact why I asked. I'm not a snitch. You don't have to be scared to tell me. (Y/n), I know," he said earnestly, "And you're still being let outdoors unsupervised, which confirms no one else does." You sat back as the weight was lifted from your chest. 

"But you can't tell me about him, can you," you asked. "I didn't know him. Not like you did. You're the only person from the compound that got remotely as close to him as Iwaizumi or Matsun and Maki. Look, I know what he told us wasn't the full story. I don't think he's lying. He just cared about you too much to pull some dumb shit like that," Suga shared. You hummed contemplating Suga's words.

~~~~~

You sat up from the nightmare and a soft knock sounded on your door. "Yeah," you asked. The door gently swayed open. Yachi and Yamaguchi stood with a tray of cookies and glasses of milk and almond milk for the three of you. "One of the leaves on your plant shriveled this afternoon. You usually end up with nightmares when that happens so we...," Yachi stammered. "We thought you could use some company," Yamaguchi finished. 

You sat up and motioned for them to join you. "Thanks guys," you said softly, "I've been starting to get bits and pieces of the cavern." Yachi grimaced. "I can't believe that place was real," Yachi muttered. You nodded quietly. 

They took a seat on either side of you and each wrapped an arm around your back. The fellow garden witches were dubbed the comfort squad. The two of them had a green house with plants associated to each member of the "reform" school. Whenever something was up they always knew, and they always had some sort of treat, craft or note ready to help out if they could. Both were eclectic only. They could take from any practice but they had to go through the traditional steps to learn them. It took them a long time to get to the point they were at. Sugawara was the same way. 

You thought back to the silver-haired boy, well man now, who had taken you in. Like his own younger sister, or daughter at times. "Sugawara had found me spacing out in the shop from a different memory and it started them. It was just how he tugged my arm. It was the same as when he found me, Hinata, Natsu, and Akaashi," you shared. "Hinata was from the cavern," Yamaguchi asked, surprised.

You nodded, "He was small and fast and he could turn into a crow fast. He was a bronze leveled pick pocket. I think, before he left, Sugawara was a silver ration card holder. So, a silver level. Pickpockets could only ever make it to silver as the highest level. At silver level you had a bed and running water. It was a big deal down there. Levels were given with your ration cards. Money you made from pawning stolen items, bounties on other thieves, or fights and so on were put directly into the rations card. The highest card holders of residents were fighters only and we could go up to Diamond level which was my level before we left. But with the fights, if someone beat you, they won your status. Golds and diamonds flip flopped all the time so they'd let guest fighters on. You could steal ration cards and cash them in for equal value too. We did what we had to, to shelter Natsu as best we could."

"I can see Akaashi being from the Cavern and even you. You both look like you've seen some shit," Yamaguchi shared. "But the Hinatas just seem so," Yachi started. "Happy," you asked. They both nodded quietly. "Well Natsu was was only five when Sugawara got us out," you shared. "How much do you remember," Yamaguchi asked. "Bits and pieces but I don't think I'm going to get much more than that. It's like there's something big my mind is waiting for to click them all together and fill in the gaps," You tried to explain.

"I did have a nightmare about the day we left though. The cavern was invaded. I don't remember by who. They had gotten us. They found us in the shadows by dumb luck and the memory Sugawara had triggered gained some context. They were about to kill us. Up until the end he had been using glamours on us. We were dragged out because we refused to give up our identities," you shared, "we wouldn't give up our magic and the guy, I could never see his face, pulled Sugawara up first, because he looked and was the eldest. Kuroo and Akaashi stepped in, also using glamours and we darted out. But I ran into someone and he was about to kill me, flame ready any everything, but I woke up."

"Well, you're not dead," Yams pointed out. "Wow? Really? What a shocker," you replied sarcastically. "Don't sass me," Yams said trying not to laugh. Yachi giggled as you bickered with your freckled friend. "Hey," you cut in, "How are you and Tsukki? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in a while." Yamaguchi smiled sweetly. "He'll never say it, but he misses you. He's been super busy lately, he's learning luck manipulation because Lev made a comment and now he wants to spite him," Yams shared. You fell into a fit of laughter, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

~~The following afternoon~~

You sat in the study as Kageyama grilled you about the spacing out and the danger of triggering traumatic memories. You had been biting your tongue for the past few hours, only finding relief in the tedious tasks that required silence. "And what the hell were you thinking using fire magic earlier? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? You stubborn klutzy shit," he continued to fume. You closed the book and stuffed it back in the book case.

The embers of frustration had cultivated into a fiery rage in your chest. "I am not a child. I'm done. I need to get some air before I do something I know I will regret," You said trying your best to remain calm. He just stopped looking at you confused. You turned into a crow flew out the window.

~~~~~

You sat on the cliff's ledge watching the sun set on the city below. The wind rustled through the meadow behind you. A familiar comfort that once again had no source. You had wanted so badly to strike him. To alleviate the rage he had been building and fueling in you. You knew the dangers, but damn it you were twenty-one years old and you knew your body's limits. You were just asking to be treated as an equal. It felt like he was trying to keep you from your memories at this point. If Oikawa knew you as well as Sugawara hinted, maybe... maybe he could help. No, you weren't that desperate.

You knew there was an incident. You knew you had a life and memories that your brain was struggling to gain access to from before said incident. The others would tell you stories of things you did with them, all with varied sad or guilty expressions, if they triggered a fragment. Fragments and snip-its were generally fine, but the dumps caused nightmares, dissociation, and magic flare ups. Sometimes key words or images would trigger a flood of memories, but it was inconsistent at best. Sugawara's story telling proved that, as things you both thought should trigger a flood wouldn't and other things would. There was so much of your own life missing.

Your heard footsteps come to a stop in the grass behind you. "... (Y/n)," quietly asked the voice of none other than Oikawa. You weren't in the mood to deal with him. "How do you keep finding me," you asked starting to lose your temper as you stood to face him. "I don't mean to a lot of the time. Not entirely," he said walking over.

His tone of voice sounded different. Instead of snide and cheeky, he sounded quiet and gentle as if trying not to scare off a wild animal. The pain in his eyes shared he was having an equally shitty day.

Don't make me empathize with you.

"Why can't you just leave me alone," you asked defeated. A bitter chuckle left him. "What can I say, I'm a masochist," he remarked sarcastically. He just stood beside you staring over the lede of the cliff. His eyes were avoiding yours as he stared off at the setting sun. His hands remained stuffed in his pockets and his avoidance and silence only seemed to piss you off more.

"Besides I was the one that showed you this place. So technically, you're invading my space," he pouted. Always the half stories. Vague comments alluding to things you should be in on but weren't. Everyone always knew more about your life than you did. It lit that fire in your chest. You so desperately wanted to be in on the remarks about your own life. "What the hell are you talking about," you demanded frustrated. Your arms shot out to the side trying to shake some of the anger out without physically harming him.

You both locked eyes in panic, as fire shot out from your palms. You just showed someone you had only been showing you were studying necromancy that you could manipulate fire. Kageyama was right.

Oikawa broke into a wide smile. No, no, no. Not like this. It can't come crumbling down like this. You had to do something. "If you tell anyone," you started to threaten in panic. You stepped closer toward him, contemplating, actually killing him. He stepped back taken off guard by the ferocity of your voice, moving on the angle. 

The rocks at the ledge crumbled beneath his feet. Time slowed as he started to shift back and lose his footing. Somehow instinct knew he couldn't transmute or propel himself up. That fall would kill him. "TOORU," You shouted in panic and grabbed the fabric of his sweater, pulling him back onto stable ground.

You had yanked him close and held your grip on the wad of cloth in front of his. You were terrified to let go. You couldn't do it. You couldn't let him die. Even if it might have been in the best interest for the others. You cursed yourself mentally for being so weak. You glared at you own hands hovering over his chest as tears of anger and frustration threatened to spill. You made the mistake of looking up to meet his eyes.

He stared at you doe-eyed with his mouth hung open in shock as you stood only inches apart. "You remembered my name," he said softly. "What," you asked letting go of his sweater and button down combination. Panic rose in your chest as your head started spinning. Why does seeing him like this, make you feel this way? "It's starting to comeback isn't it," he started, glossy eyed. 

His arms wrapped around you tightly. You couldn't decide if you wanted to knee him in the crotch and bolt as fast as your legs and wings could carry you or if you should give into that muted voice in your head screaming out to reassure and comfort him.

"I think the near death really messed with your head," you said unsure of what to make of the scene before you as your own messy emotions kicked up. He held onto the hug tighter as if desperately trying to hold on. "Oikawa," you started a bit worried. This was weird even for him. "Please," he mumbled into your blouse, "Just let me hold you a little bit longer."

You felt a sense of familiarity as your arms wrapped around him before rubbing circles in his back. The same feeling you tapped into with photo-telekinesis surfaced. You knew what Sugawara had hinted at. But did you trust it? 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Oikawa apologized softly. 

Tears dripped into the fabric on your shoulder and your heart shattered as your arms tightened around him. You wanted to protect him from this pain you somehow felt responsible for. You wanted to see him smiling that dopey, disgustingly beautiful smile. What if the dreams aren't just dreams?

It's getting late. You'll never get to leave out on your own if you make Kageyama worry after leaving like that. "Meet me here, this time tomorrow," you said. Oikawa let go and looked at you confused. "I have to get back. You tell no one and you come alone. I'll leave at any sight of trouble," you bargained. He nodded vehemently. "I promise," he said. You nodded walking into the meadow to disappear into the shadows. You let yourself glance back to see a relieved smile cross his face. You walked deeper into the trees, turning into a crow to fly back.

~~~~~

You sat in Tanaka's study after checking in with Kageyama. You and your teacher had decided it may be best to take a break and come back with clearer heads. In the meantime you would be studying with Tanaka. "Tanaka-san," you asked. "What's up (N/n)-chan," he asked. Noya and Enno were also here. You have to be more discrete.

Kiyoko-san walked in, as if the universe was daring you to let them all know. "You deal with dreams a lot in divination right," you asked. "And outside of divination too. You're looking radiant Kiyoko-san," Tanaka said as she grabbed a book after nodding and walked out, ignoring his advance. "One day. It'll happen one day," he strained. You chuckled at the hopeless love struck idiot.

"I keep having this dream of a fox eating my tulips and I have to run out and chase it away. It feels really real. Is it possible for dreams to hold memories," you asked. "Sounds more like an omen to me," Enno said. "It felt different from an omen," you countered.

"It's definitely possible," Tanaka noted. You tilted your head. Maybe Oikawa remembers something important I can't. Something like the incident. But why? "Sometimes if a memory is really emotionally charged or fundamentally important to you, it'll be almost impossible to remove, but it'll be more of dream or intuition kind of thing, so if you lost the memory and it's sticking around in dream form it's probably really important to you in someway," Tanaka shared. 

"Didn't you start out as a garden witch. You know, with plants and shit," Noya asked. No you started with umbrakinesis, but as far as they were concerned, yeah... garden witch it is. "Hey, those plants and shit are alive," Enno scolded, "Speaking of! It's been super humid the past few days can you make it storm tonight to clear the weather for tomorrow evening? The shop has an outdoor event and we need everything to go perfectly."

Noya hopped up excited, "I thought you'd never ask," he said. You laughed knowing what was coming. "Oh no. Oh no," Enno muttered. "ROLLING! THUUUUUUNNNNDDEEERRRRR," Noya shouted up and rolled motioning to the north side of the compound. Right outside the compound, lightening cracked, shaking the whole building. "NISHINOYA YUU," Daichi's voice shouted. You watched the door open as Daichi stormed in completely soaked as the rain poured outside behind him.

Noya stiffened as all life left his body. "You know if they find out we're still practicing they'll arrest and or kill us all! Then Daichi will have given up his magic for nothing," Enno scolded. "I'm sorry! I just got really excited! I don't get to use my magic as much as the rest of you," Noya complained.

Is Oikawa really worth endangering everyone here? "(Y/n)-chan," Yachi called from the hall. The guys looked at you confused by the urgency in the small blonde's voice. You shrugged following her out to the hall. "An owl dropped this off at the front step," she said quietly. You were handed the mini-bouquet of small blue flowers. "(Y/n)" was written elegantly on the small tab attached to the twine.

"Forget me nots," you thought aloud. Yachi tilted her head. "They're called forget me nots," you shared and held your hands up curling your fingers as you tried to scare Yachi, "They also go by scooorpion grass!" She jumped back wide eyed. "What does it mean," she asked scared. You dropped the goofy scare, having done your damage. "Either a warning or a secret admirer," you shrugged, "Or a gift from the fae. Regardless I'm going to bury it tomorrow just incase." "Smart," she said pointing at me. A smart cover from a reckless gift.

~~~~~

You sat in your room alone and recognized the slight smell of lemon. You looked over the tag on the bouquet once more. Kageyama won't be checking in after your fight that wasn't a fight that was a fight. Hinata will be trying to comfort and rationalize with him. Tanaka is off pining after Kiyoko. Anyone else that caught you with pyrokinesis wouldn't snitch.

You lit a flame above your finger tip. You hovered the paper above. Words started forming on the back. YOU KNEW IT! "From your idiot." You shook your head, smiling. Moron. You pulled off the tag and burned it between your fingers. They can never know. 

You looked up as someone poked their head in, "I thought Kageyama said you're not allowed to use fire," Kuroo asked. You were pretty sure Kuroo wouldn't be the type to tell, but what if he was just as worried as Kageyama? No, Kuroo knows you better than that. Admittedly, you weren't expecting to see him. "Kageyama says a lot of things," you shrugged. He gave you a warning scold. "I know," you said a bit annoyed.

He lingered in the doorway. "Who are they from," Kuroo asked. "Wouldn't you like to know kitty," you asked. His eyes widened a bit before he smiled a smug smile you had seen him around with. "I'm guessing you had a new flood," he asked. You nodded quietly. "That why Kageyama's pissy," he questioned. "Maybe," you answered. 

"At least you remembered your favorite transmutation professor," he noted. "Hinata's my favorite," you countered. "Traitor," he scowled playfully. "Go bug your boyfriend," you said. "Too late," Kenma's voice said from behind Kuroo. He stepped out slightly, eyes glued to a scrying tablet. You fell into a fit of laughter, "I didn't even see you there!" "That was- that was the whole point," Kenma said.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Drink The Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Oikawa's birthday and the Manga ending I'm going to be double posting this week bc ow my fucking heart.

You sat adjacent to Kaori and Tanaka. You had been hastily filled in on the abrupt visit of Kaori's. Tanaka had been showing you how to read tarot all morning when one of Bokuto's and Akaashi's friends had rushed in asking about Yukie-san, who had just walked out a few moments prior. Her freckled face was in a distressed frenzy, unparalleled to even Yachi's panic. That, in it of itself, should have won awards. Tanaka and the girl had bantered back and forth as you watched his hands shuffle the deck with ease. That was probably going to be the most difficult part for you. Maneuvering the actual cards.

You had also noted how Tanaka had no issue speaking with Kaori. Like yourself, he spoke to Suzumeda Kaori like she was one of the bros. You caught on once she started asking about another friend of Bokuto and Akaashi. Shirofuku Yukie, or Yukippe as Bokuto has dubbed, was another female. So then, do the lgbt get an immediate pass and respect with the bro code or did they know each other for some time, because Tanaka was absolute ass at talking to girls otherwise?

"Well," Kaori asked impatiently. Tanaka hummed seriously before sneaking a wink to you. "Very dire, yes. If you don't confess to Shirofuku-san you will both die a tragic and gruesome death," Tanaka replied melodramatically. "WHAT," Kaori demanded worried. She started panicking and you and Tanaka both erupted into a fit of laughter. "TANAKA! This is serious," Kaori snapped whipping the water from her glass at him. You laughed harder as he pouted. 

You lifted your wrist up and the water lifted from his face and the table. They watched it hover in the air before you sent it back into the cup. "HOW LONG COULD YOU DO THAT," Tanaka demanded. "Your new Kouhai's a little badass! You shouldn't be poisoning her with your childish antics," Kaori said, still angry. "Dude, it's the exact same card with the exact same reading I've been giving you for the past month," Tanaka declared. Kaori groaned sitting back.

A figure stood in the doorway and Kaori and yourself let your jaws drop. Tanaka's other student, Shirofuku-san, was supposed to be on her lunch break. They were supposed to be clear for another half hour. And with Yukie's love for food that was at minimum. Yet, Yukie was standing right there with papers from Daichi. Tanaka turned and went pale as a ghost as soon as he spotted his other student. "Why didn't you tell me she liked me back," Yukie demanded. "B-back," Kaori asked.

You stood and pulled the stammering Kaori to her feet before walking her out and taking the papers from Yukie. You gave Kaori a gentle push out into the hall. You closed the door behind you and locked eyes with Tanaka. He covered his mouth as another fit of laughter kicked up. "I'm never going to hear the end of this one," he declared. You shook your head, chuckling, as you read the message. They were in regards to the event at the shop. The public event you were barred from by Kageyama. Your heart sunk. 

"So you can use hydrokinesis," Tanaka asked. "I, apparently, learned it back in the Cavern Fighting-Ring days," you noted. You knew he was trying to distract you. You could call him out on it, but you decided to let him pull your mind from the pit forming in your stomach. "Suga mentioned you might be a little on edge after your last flood," Tanaka added. "I'm alright. I have ways to deal with the Cavern these days," You reassured.

"You know, I think we might start meditation before you work with tarot or pendulums," Tanaka thought aloud. "You? Meditation? You meditate," you demanded. "Don't sound so surprised! How do you think I keep my energy so up, dickhead. I'm not able to use chaos magic. I had to train the hard way," he scolded before flicking your temple for your insubordination. "That's not very zen of you," you teased. "tHaT's NoT vErY zEn Of YoU," he mocked back. "You are a child," you shouted at him. "I'm older than you," he shouted back. "Bitch barely," you fired back.

"RYUUU," A voice said from the balcony entrance, interrupting your quarrel. "Noya-san," you shouted as Tanaka greeted, "NOYAAA!" Noya hopped down from the mini tornado. He sprinted over before leaping down, like a flying squirrel, over the bannister, right beside the stairs leading down to the part of the study you were standing in. Tanaka's arms flew open and Noya tackled him with a hug which, in turn, tackled you both.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing," you groaned beneath them. Noya laughed. "Well Asahi just about gets an anxiety attack whenever I try do to do this with him," Noya pointed out. "That poor gentle giant," you laughed. Noya smiled proudly, "Still working on the cowardly lion." You hummed nodding skeptically. "Hey! No need to be a smart ass. Now I'm not getting you ice pops after your lesson," Noya declared. "Oh how will I ever survive," you asked as they both helped you to your feet. "I don't appreciate your sass missy," Noya noted. "Hmmm your smile says otherwise," You countered. "Just like Saeko. You were right," Noya said looking at Tanaka. "RIGHT," Tanaka demanded. "I am honored," you replied.

"If you get too bored with divination I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes of atmokinesis," Noya said slinging an arm around your shoulders. "OI! NO STEALING MY KOUHAI," Tanaka exclaimed, pulling you to his chest like you were a rag doll, which promoted Noya to pull you back. You became stuck in a game of tug-of-war with your body being the object tugged. You sighed before yanking both arms they had been pulling on and they went crashing into each other.

Noya was one of the few witches to be a chaos witch without being able to use eclecticism. He was capable of weather control, atmokinesis, but he couldn't pick up any other fields of study no matter how hard he tried. He was definitely the strongest in his field though. Through repetition and sheer instinct he was capable of forming mini tornados to fly up that he could dissipate immediately. It was much easier to control pressure systems on a larger scale where you could let them run rampant, but he managed to refine it. You definitely wanted to study under him eventually.

~~~~~

You walked to the cafeteria where everyone could gather to eat if they wanted to. A good portion of the kids here either didn't go to the university at all or they weren't ready to. As usual Kageyama wasn't in. Probably sulking in his study. You walked to the counter and Ukai looked up handing a brown bag over. "You don't have to go back to studying with him, just make peace with the kid," the bottle blonde said holding an unlit cigarette between his teeth. He primarily worked with mirages and smoke manipulation. Always a cigarette on hand to never be unarmed.

Your nails tapped against the counter anxiously. You didn't want to. You really didn't want to. You always said sorry first. Ukai nodded to the bag with that stern dad-like glare that let you know it wasn't an offer but an order. Most people were scared shitless of Ukai, but you had always seen him as the fun uncle. Daichi was the one that scared you more, but you knew Suga wouldn't let him kill you. Ukai on the other hand... he might kill you.

You sighed taking the bag. "Do I have to," you questioned. He stuck his hand back out to insist. "Okay, okay, okay," you conceded. You paused asking, "Any word from Takeda?" Ukai shook his head no, "If he's not back by the end of this shift, I'm headed out to wrangle him in." You nodded quietly before turning to leave. "Hey, (Y/n)," a giant greeted. Unfortunately not the glass hearted giant you were hoping it would be. "Bye, Lev," you said walking past.

~~~~~

You knocked on the door to Kageyama's study and a quiet, "Come in," greeted you. You pushed the door open and saw he was alone. "What did you forget Hina-," he started and froze seeing you. "Oh," he said awkwardly. "I still intend to study with Tanaka, but you're not just my teacher. You're also my friend and as your friend... peace treaty," you offered holding the bag out. You had already eaten your meat bun. "Curry," he asked accepting it with tiny half smile. You nodded. He ruffled your hair nodding. "Peace treaty," he agreed.

~~~~~

The others started to get ready for the event at the shop. An event you weren't allowed to go to, in case someone recognized you. "You know he wants you there. They both do. Even if Yamaguchi doesn't know it yet," Hinata said from your desk chair. "I know. It still sucks," you admitted Hinata hummed not disagreeing with you. "I don't mind staying to hang out. Kageyama's not going either and you guys made the whole treaty thing," Hinata offered. "It's fine. I got some Fae offering the other day and I need to burry it anyway. I probably won't be back until they start to head back from the main event," you shared.

"Natsu wants you to teach her how to make the ground dance," Hinata added as more of a question. The distraction method. "Terrakinesis. The moves I picked up fighting Terushima back in the cavern," you shared. "It's not dangerous is it," he worried. "Sho, I wouldn't teach it to Natsu if it was dangerous," you deadpanned looking over. 

He wore a wide, toothy grin. "What," you asked, confused. "I jus- I haven't heard you call me Sho in a long time," he noted. "Don't make it weird or I'm reverting back to Hinata-san," you threatened teasingly. "I mean that's not so bad either," he shrugged playfully. "How about dumbass tangerine," you countered. "Now you just sound like Kageyama," Hinata noted. You both fell into a small fit of laughter.

"(Y/n)," a voice called from the hall. You looked up to see Tsukishima. You raised an eyebrow confused. Hinata stood. You could tell by the tense jaw of the tall blonde, that now was not the time. "Hinata! Stay," you scolded. Shoyo pouted but sat back down in the desk chair as you followed Tsukki out.

"I feel like this is stupid," he said looking around worried as he pulled out the velvet box. "He's not going to show up here. They have him working with Hitoka," you reassured. Tsukki seemed to relax a little. "Let me see! I'll tell you if it's actually lame or if you're overreacting," you teased. "I don't overreact," he said. "Suuuure bud," you replied sarcastically. "Don't touch me," he said as you patted his shoulder, taking the box. You laughed, shaking your head, as you opened the box.

A simple silver band with a stipe of jade through the center. The inside was solid silver making the jade an accent piece. Inside there was an engraving. "Shut up, I love you." "Tsukki," you started, looking it over. "It's stupid isn't it," he asked. "No, it's sweet. He's going to love it," you reassured. 

You closed the box and pulled him into a hug. Despite the annoyed sigh he hugged back tightly. "I'm sorry you can't be there," he said softly. "Don't worry about me. You're the one about to get engaged," you said excited. "Tch. How lame is that," he asked. "Oh yeah, love is just so lame," you remarked. "Still not lamer that Kuroo and Sugawara's jokes," Tsukki admitted. "Nothing will be lamer than that," you said letting go.

He glanced down the hall, toward the way he'd have to walk. The whole compound had gotten in on helping set up for this proposal. "You look good," you reassured as you saw Tsukishima get in his head about it. "I know," he said with a smug grin and patted your head before walking off. "Thanks," he called back over his shoulder.

You walked back into your room. "What was that about," Hinata asked. "He wanted my opinion on the ring," you shared. "This is going to start being a thing now isn't it," Hinata asked. "Yeah, we're all going to start getting married," you thought aloud flopping on your bed, "That's weird." 

Hinata chuckled, "After Suga and Daichi my money was on you. Or Noya and Asahi." "Me? Why not Kenma and Kuroo. They've been together since before we even left the cavern and I'm not even dating anyone," you pointed out. "Kenma, and I quote, "Does not believe in such dated and conventional institutions. I don't know what the university has to do with it... but..." You snorted at Hinata's simplemindedness. "Not the university," you started and his confused expression only intensified prompting you to reassure, "Don- Don't worry about it."

You stood and grabbed the bouquet before opening your window. "Alright, I have to go politely decline ancient, chaotic neutral, otherworldly beings. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone," you replied. "Have fun," Hinata called and you placed the bouquet between your teeth before hopping up and shifting into a raven.

~~~~~

The wind glided beneath your wings as you circled over to a perch. You sat in the tree's branches with the small bouquet in your mout-beak. You were in fact, still currently in the form a raven. In case Oikawa had seen you turn into a crow, of course. Never could be too careful. The coast was clear. You had checked from every vantage point three times. He was alone. There were no glamours or hidden people.

You flew above him, dropping the bouquet in his lap before landing on the ledge to sit beside him as your transformed back. He seemed unphased almost as if he expected it to happen. "You always did make a prettier raven than crow," he said. "I knew you fucking saw it," you scolded yourself. 

The air seemed more tense than the day before. Both off you appeared unsure of how to navigate this conversation. It was clear you both had important questions you were biting back. Both seemingly unsure of how the other would respond. How soon was too soon to ask about his break down the other day? How soon was too soon to question what or who you were to him? Or about the incident that had wiped your memory of a majority of your life? He smiled quietly. That soft honest smile seemed so fragile. You didn't have the heart to break it. His smiled still held as he held your gaze before looking at the bouquet.

"God damn it. Did Bokuto lose the fucking tag," he stressed, that fragile smile dropping for a stressed frown. "No. I burned it after reading the secret message. Idiot," you said. "Why," he asked hurt. "There's clearly something you all know that I can't remember, and if even I could figure out they were from you there's no way the others wouldn't be able to," you pointed out. "Did you at least like them," he asked hesitantly. "They were very sweet," you said, softly. A smile grew on his face. You glanced out to the horizon. You couldn't help but wonder if Tsukki popped the question. "You're not outwardly rejecting them," Oikawa said excited.

You looked over to remind him, "I have a lot at stake just coming here to talk with you." The smile faltered. "I know they cut me off, and they have every right to. It's my fault that the thing that led to you losing your memory happened. But I didn't mean to. I never wanted to put any of them in danger. Or you. Especially not you," he said earnestly. So he did know about the event. That partially explains the teary-eyed apology the day before.

"Cut you off," you asked confused. "It makes sense they wouldn't tell you. I was one of the professors involved in the first place," he thought aloud. "Professor? Like, at the university," you perked up. His face sunk. "What," you asked. "I jus- You don't even remember the university," he asked heartbroken. "I went? Is that why Kageyama won't let me go back? I'll get recognized," you asked. "You taught there," Oikawa shared. "I what," you demanded.

He smiled, "You were one of the youngest professors, but you were a force to be reckoned with. You held your own just fine among the rest of us," he shared proudly. "I'm only twenty-one now," you thought aloud. "You fulfilled your student teaching under Mr. Refresh-... Under Sugawara. One if the most remarkable garden witches the university had ever seen," he shared. Despite his bickering with the silver haired witch he still seemed proud. In a strange sense they seemed to compliment each other's personalities.

A new thought alerted your brain. He knows you studied herbology, he knows you're currently studying necromancy, and you're capable of pyrokinesis. "(Y/n), I know," he said placing a hand on your knee while still looking forward, "Not everyone agrees with alienating chaos magic, eclecticism, and necromancy. It's not your fault you were born into something. Besides, the fae are way worse in terms of uncontrollable forces. There's a good portion of us that don't agree with the constraints, so we do our best to keep you guys informed and hidden in plain sight. That goes for students and fellow professors. Like Suga... before he left, Shimizu, Terushima, and Tsukishima... their student teachers.... you."

"Oikawa," you started, "What happened?" He looked down, toying with the bouquet before pulling a flower out and observing it quietly. "I fell in love. I let it cloud my judgement. That mistake, cost everything," he said tucking your hair behind your ear and securing the flower in place as that same sad smile crossed his face. His hand hovered before resting on your cheek. 

He wasn't lying. He meant what he was saying. You hardly knew him, yet your heart ached to comfort him. He dropped his hand and closed his eyes facing ahead. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Tell me more," you asked. He looked over shocked. "Even if this ends up being a mistake and you're just spewing bullshit, I won't regret it as much if I at least get a good story out of it," you teased. "You don't believe me," he asked hurt. "I don't know what I believe these days," you admitted looking to the town below. The warm rays cast deep shadows in the golden glowing town, as you tried to think it all out. He was someone you felt comfortable with to do so, and he wasn't trying to stop or control you.

"I know I love my little found family and I don't want to put them in any danger. But I also know I can't shake you from my head, as much as I want to," you shared as the dreams bubbled back up. Your hand reached for his hesitantly, and he quickly accepted, taking your hand in his. It was a familiar feeling and one you didn't know you were missing until your heart fluttered warming your aching heart. You sat in a heavy silence just clutching on for dear life.

"I know they're keeping things from me, and they're incredibly adamant about not letting me be near you or talk to you and warning not to trust you, but even though you're annoying and persistent ...I don't feel like I'm in danger when I'm with you. Right now, at least, I feel like I'm putting you in more danger than anything else," you admitted, as his thumb traced the back of your hand soothingly.

"If they're keeping anything from you, it's not without good reason," he said quietly. "They're scared. Something is coming. Everyone is bracing for something and no one will tell me what," you said frustrated. His demeanor shifted as his aura grew anxious and shaky, beside you. "Tell Suga and Daichi you overheard me saying we should warn them to start pulling students out. The headmaster has been pulling more professors for questioning," he said urgently.

Images and voices flashed though your mind. Like a spark igniting a fuse, information dumped in your brain all at once. You gripped onto his hand to ground yourself. Cold, darkness, aching muscles, and fear. Sounds of whispers and voices in the distance. The flood started like a normal one and suddenly there was a snap. Things just clicked and you began feeling a strange cognitive dissonance as you recalled new information.

"(Y/n)," Oikawa's voice asked worried. You looked over and locked eyes with him. Oikawa Tooru. You had been dating him. Why the fuck would you date him!? How the hell did you forget you dated and could question even doing so? Your past, wiped, mind and current mind flopped back and forth trying to get on the same page as your heart shifted through an emotional rollercoaster that could kill a bitch. Hmmm. This is exactly was Kageyama-kun was worried about. Kun? No he was Sensei. No definitely Kun. You had trained him first. Little shit.

Focus! Focus! Focus! Important things we forgot. Important things that can leave many people dead. You focused your eyes on his, feeling something spark inside of you. "What? Who? Who else," you asked. Oikawa looked at you startled by the sudden shift in demeanor before pulling himself together. "He pulled Iwaizumi the other day," Oikawa said worried. "Did he see me the other day," you asked. "He wouldn't," Oikawa defended. "He doesn't have to. Damn it," you said standing up and dusting yourself off. You were out of time.

Everything was resurfacing at once. The tunnels. Using the cavern as an underground area for the university. The secrets Washijou tried to hide from the ones he had caught lying. The naive guard dogs he told half truths to. "(Y/n)," Oikawa asked worried as he stood behind you. "I have to go. Thank you," you said. "Wait! What's going on," he asked. His eyes were desperate and confused. They were in just as much danger for helping the compound.

"I remembered. I remember what it was. I was going to tell you something. I remember I needed to tell you something. I set off the trap. It wasn't you. Don't drink the tea. Tell the others if they haven't already, not to. If you drink the tea he gets free range to your memories. He knows I'm alive. He knows you know. You need to tell the others. There's another safe house," you warned. Oikawa stood frozen. Who knew the headmaster would be the trigger you needed? You pulled Oikawa into a kiss, "You idiot! Go!" You jumped up turning into a raven.

~~~~~

You landed in the back of the shop. Suga rushed back as you shifted in private. "What the hell are you doing," he demanded. You kept your voice low to keep from gathering any eyes or any attention from any who may pass by. "Koushi we need to get everyone out now. We have to move them to the other base," you said grabbing his shoulders. "Koush- How do you remember the other base," he asked. "I just do! You have to trust me. I overheard Oikawa. The headmaster has been pulling the professors did Kiyoko, Terushima, or Akaashi mention it," you asked. "Uh- Akaashi said he was pulled today," Suga said panicked. "Where is he," you asked. "The base," Suga answered.

"(Y/n)! How did you remember," Suga demanded as you turned to leave. You sighed. You were pressed for time but you owed him an explanation. "Believe it or not but the headmaster triggered it. That's why I died. It wasn't Tooru's fault. I pushed. I thought it was suspicious how he always seemed to know before we communicated anything to each other. I drank the fucking tea of course it was a trap. It's not permanent but he has access to any memories for three hours. I'm so sorry. I have to go. I owe you a better explanation," you said. Suga pulled you into a hug warning, "I'll meet you there." You nodded and switched back to a raven. The icy burn crept through your muscles. Normally it would just ache before you died. This would be interesting to figure out.


	5. Chapter 4: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GIVE THE RUN DOWN AGAIN! It's Fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second upload of the week ahhhhh! Hope you guys enjoy!

Akaashi likes to stay in Tanaka's study to speak with Yukie. He should be there. Oh god. You should have disobeyed Kageyama so much sooner. Poor fucking Akaashi could have been spared if you had. This poor kid has no fucking idea that he may have outed the one stable roof over his head. 

Who would have set off Washijou's suspicions though? Maybe Tooru? Maybe Tetsu? He would have known everything if it had been the others. Possibly Hajime's worries about Tooru.

You dropped into the divination room and turned back mid air. "KEIJI," you shouted. You were right! Yukie seemed unphased by the shouting. Bo and Tanaka probably desensitized her to it. 

You started to regret the switch mid air as your legs still ached. The icy burn flooding through even further. A slow steady burn that pulled back after you refrained from using magic. 

Akaashi looked up startled pulling your focus back. "Did you drink the tea," You asked trying to catch your breath. "What," he asked confused. 

"(Y/n)," Tanaka asked hesitantly. You turned to Tanaka trying to remain calm despite your adrenaline flooding through your system. "Tell Daichi to have everyone move to the other base," you said. "There's another base," Yachi asked from beside Tanaka. Yukie locked eyes with Tanaka before looking at you with a knowing frown. Why aren't they moving? Go!

"What's going on," Kiyoko asked looking up from besides Yachi. Each passing second that crawled forward began to feel like an eternity. 

Your mind was running too fast. Flooding and planning at the same time. Tying to keep the present in focus was growing harder with each passing second in silence. 

"He knows I'm alive. The headmaster. Iwaizumi saw me the other day. Akaashi did you drink the tea? Koushi said you mentioned being pulled today," you explained needing to break the silence. "The tower card," Kiyoko said and grabbed Tanaka's arm and rushed out. 

"U-uh yeah," Akaashi asked. His eyes followed the other two fleeing the room. Fear hid behind his wide eyes, even through the deadpanned glamour. "When," you pressed. 

You could tell your voice was direct and firm by how quickly it had pulled his attention. You hadn't commanded attention like that for some time now. 

"I don't know. Around noon," he said a bit panicked. You nodded. "Bokuto-san," he worried. "Oikawa is going to warn the others," you said. "Oikawa who got you killed," Noya asked popping up from deeper within the study. 

"I got myself killed. I didn't tell him everything. I was looking into the- I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GIVE THE RUN DOWN AGAIN! It's fine," you snapped, "Noya I want you, Yaku, and Kaori to buy us time with the craziest storm you can muster that won't cause too much destruction." "You mean it," he asked. "Yes get as many of the others as you can," you instructed. 

"It'll flood the tunnels," Akaashi said. "That's where the river druids come in. We let it flood and collapse behind us. I'll stay behind for the others that are out at the shop," you reasoned.

"Ukai," Yachi worried. " He went to look for Takeda didn't he," You thought aloud. "The storm should be enough for him to figure out," Yukie said. "Yachi. Come with me to Yams and Tsukki. We can send Akiteru and Saeko after Ukai and Takeda. There should be another way to the second safe house. Ukai knows it," you explained. Yachi ran to your side. "(Y/n)," Noya worried. "Get moving," You said, "We'll be okay. Go!" 

~~~~~

"How are you doing after a mental flood that big," Yachi asked as you ran through the halls. "(Y/n)-san," a voice called. "Not now Lev," you snapped before turning back to Yachi. The other residents were starting to file out. 

"I'm alright Hitoka," You reassured. She grabbed your arm and hugged you. Your thoughts were screaming. "I know when you lie," she whispered. 

Garden and divination. You forgot about her clairsentience. Her ability to just know and understand. 

You wrapped your arms around her tightly. "It burns," you mumbled. "All of your time with him is flooding at once. All of the pyromancy at once is going to be the opposite as your flood with Hinata and the cave. You need to balance them," she coached. 

You nodded taking deep breaths. The burn in your muscles only continued. Was it from magic or the flood? You don't have time. You don't have time. Damn it! Pull it together. 

You let go and took some of the passion and anger welling in your chest and traded it for that hollow fear, picturing it as a scale you needed to balance. You looked to see a ball of dense shadows swirling between your hands. You expanded your hands and sent it out in every direction to add the cover of darker shadows with the set sun and quickly forming storm. 

"Woah," Yachi muttered. You took a deep breath and started back on your path. "Thank you," you said softly. She nodded and you both turned toward their living quarters again.

"TSUKKI," You shouted seeing him first. Yamaguchi walked out of their room. "TADASHI," You called out running to them. A bittersweet smile crossed your face as you saw the ring. 

"First! Congratulations," you exclaimed and jumped up pulling them into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I love you both so much! You're my best friends!"

"(Y/n) what did you do," Tsukki asked knowingly. They all knew better than to trust your face. You were a cave dweller, your face always lied. Even Hinata's. The unbridled smile he fought so hard for still lied. Acting as a mask that let others underestimate him. 

"Yeah, what's going on," Yamaguchi asked hugging back, worried, as Tsukki squirmed loose. "We've been compromised just help direct everyone out and tell Hitoka where Akiteru and Saeko are. We need to send them after Ukai and Takeda. They'll know how to get back to us," you said. 

"What do you mean we've been compromised," Yams asked. "It's a long story," you said. "Ten bucks it was that prick Oikawa," Tsukki said. Yachi motioned to stop in your peripheral as Yams whacked his fiancé's arm. 

Tsukki, like Kageyama, had never approved of Oikawa. Admittedly, you hadn't liked him at first either. He had been one of Washijou's dogs. Blindly following orders until he nearly killed you the second time. 

The first encounter he spared you in your escape from the cavern after you had gotten separated from the others on your mad dash away from the chaos Kuroo and Akaashi had created as a cover. You had used that very fact to get through to him during his moral crisis when he found Hajime, Maki, Matsun, Bo, and Tetsu helping you form the plans for a safe house with Daichi and Suga. 

Was he a prick? Yes, but he was a good person at heart. And you would defend that prick to your dying breath. "That prick gave us the warning. The headmaster can get into people's heads. It's my fault we didn't know sooner. I shouldn't have listened to Kags. I figured it out but died before I could tell anyone," you defended. 

Both of their faces drained of all color as you mentioned your death. "She had a full flood," Yachi explained, blurting it all out, "She called Akaashi and Sugawara by their given names and remembered the base and this tea-." You grabbed her shoulders to stop her rambling. "We don't have time. Walk and talk. Go! Hurry up. Get everyone out of here," you insisted. They nodded splitting apart from you.

~~~~~

You sprinted toward Daichi's room. "(Y/n)," Suga's voice shouted. You turned and his hands grabbed your shoulders. "What the hell is going on? Why are the evacuation alarms going off," he asked. "Why do you assume I'm behind this," you asked. "Because you look way too calm after what you told me at the shop which means you're really panicked. Besides you owe me an explanation," Suga stressed walking beside you.

"Wahsijou knows. I'm speculating it was just Iwaizumi that was getting pulled. And then Iwaizumi was pulled after he saw me. And then Washijou probably pulled Akaashi to see of Bo was also around me at all because Oikawa only really befriended Bo and Tetsu outside of Maki, Matsun, and Hajime. But Keiji always knows way more than he lets on. Now Washijou knows I'm alive and that would be proof enough of a necromancer here on these grounds. And everyone here would be seen as complicit. He uses scrying water among a few other things in his tea. It's how he got us last time. Anyone that drinks the tea gives him access to our memories for three hours," you explained.

"Holy mother of f-," Suga started. "Language," You scolded teasingly. He smiled back proudly. Any time his influence from over the years popped up he always looked like a proud and happy mother. 

"I take it you have some sort of plan you've knocked into progress," Suga asked. "Kiyoko's getting the other river druids to help hold off the flooding. I sent Noya to get Kaori and Yaku to do their worst without causing mass destruction. I'm staying behind to cover the place," you shared. 

"You saw him didn't you," Suga asked. Alluding to Tooru of course. You looked over hesitantly. "If I hadn't, we'd be in deeper shit," you said as the alarm started going off. "I know. I'm glad you finally broke the rules," Suga said knocking your arm with his elbow. 

You shook your head laughing in relief. "You're such a bad influence," you teased. "Must be my time as a cave dweller," he said sarcastically as you turned into Daichi's study. 

"(Y/n)," Daichi sighed, tired. You laughed with Suga beside you. Your laughter seemed to only distress Daichi more. "Enno is covering the shop," Suga shared walking to Daichi and placing a kiss on the top of his husband's head before you added, "Akiteru and Saeko are headed for Ukai and Takeda." Daichi dragged his hands down his face at a clear loss for words. 

"In my defense, I died before I could warn everyone about the tea," you noted. "What," Daichi asked. "Let's fill him in while the kiddos run out," Suga suggested. You nodded and walked to Daichi's desk. "Mom and dad we have quite the day to discuss," you chuckled.

~~~~~  
~Oikawa's POV~

"We have a problem," Oikawa said. "Yeah the headmaster wants to see you," Kuroo said as soon as he reached him on campus grounds, "And he's been in a shit mood all afternoon." 

"Who drank the tea," Oikawa asked, ignoring Kuroo's comment entirely. "What," Kuroo asked. Oikawa sighed glancing over his shoulder anxiously. "The headmaster's tea. It gives him free range to our memories for three hours. That's what she found out," he shared. 

Realization caused Kuroo's eyes to grow wide with panic. "Shit. Akaashi," Kuroo said as he continued to think aloud, "Fuck! Bokuto. He knows! He knows everything. He has to." "Knowing isn't evidence. Finding her alive, or getting some confession would be though. Warn the others I'll try to stall. Sugawara and Daichi were warned too," Oikawa explained.

~~~~~

He walked to the headmaster's door and stood hesitantly. His heart jumped into his throat which felt the driest it ever has in his entire life. What the fuck will he say? 

He took a deep breath and knocked. Just play it calm. Never confess. Their lives are at stake. He just got her back. He refused to fail this time. The door opened slowly. He grimaced at the grating creak of the wood and metal.

Oikawa's eyes flickered around the room first. He refused to let his anxiety get the better of him. He knew the drill. See who was listening. find what odds were in your favor who knew your tells and then go from there.

As far as he could see it was just Washijou. However, he knew the man played dirty, and he himself was familiar with the hollowed caves that ran beneath the University's newer campus. 

The room was dimly lit with a single chair at an angle. A small table beside it with the fixings for tea, but the cup was on his desk. 

Oikawa's heart pounded in his chest, but he wasn't unfamiliar with the calm and reserved mask that was required of him. All that mattered was that he didn't confess. No matter his personal stakes.

"Take a seat," Washijo instructed. Oikawa nodded and sat down and tried his best to smile charmingly, as he innocently questioned, "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

He knew the man across from him just wanted a confession. His tired and furious eyes made that clear. The conversation began to feel like a chess game and it only just began. 

"Maybe. Tea," the headmaster offered. "I can't," Oikawa declined politely. "Can't," Washijou asked curiously. 

Oikawa's mind drifted to his nightly routine of making tea only to pour it out upon seeing its imperfections. 

"Memories," he shared. 

That's not a lie. He hasn't had a cup of tea since losing her. It was an art she had perfected and never failed to remind him of her. His mind shifted back to her kissing him before she flew off. Months of torturing himself had payed off. She was back. She was really back.

He won't fail this. He can't. Even if it cost his own life, he owed them that. He still felt it was his fault. He knew those caves were dangerous. He could have gotten her across faster. He froze. He can't freeze now. He owes them this much. He'd lie with partial truths and redirected questions even if Washijou grew frustrated and ordered him hanged for treason. He'd only flee if he feared staying would out the others.

Washijou nodded slowly and silently. "Ah, I see. (Y/n)," he said. Oikawa focused on his lap. His mind couldn't help but drift to the new information she left him with. It wasn't an accident. It was a trap. He gave her the answer and killed her. Why? Why!? 

Anger bubbled in his chest. His heart no longer pounding in fear, but in rage. How could he just stare back like he hadn't murdered a woman? How many others had he done this to? Why were the others the ones being persecuted? It wasn't fair! How could he have ever listened so blindly to this man? 

Oikawa's hand gripped on the edge of the armrest as he held the other in a fist above his chest tracing his thumb over his index finger to sooth some of the burning fury in his heart. He tried sit casually but rage made his muscles tense and tightly wound. He was ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"Iwaizumi said he thought he saw you talking to her the other day," Washijou said, cutting through Oikawa's thoughts. 

Hajime would never. 

Liar. 

Liar! 

Oikawa took a breath biting his tongue. He needed to play the system from within for now. "Hm. I did come across someone I thought was her, but it wasn't. A stupid dream," he said wistfully. 

His eyes never broke from Washijou's gaze as they both seemed to be trying to outlast the other.

"You've been visiting that shop a lot on your breaks. The one Sugawara retired early to start," Washijou said. A crack of thunder sounded, startling him as he was already on edge.

It rained yesterday. It was beautiful literally just before. 

They're on the move. The storm has to be some sort of cover.

Washijou broke eye contact first to look out his window. In the far distance Oikawa could spot the tip of the reform school, just barely peeking above the grove of dense trees. At least he couldn't see the campus. Shadows seemed to consume the sky as the storm intensified. Oikawa looked back at Washijou from the window. 

"Peculiar, it was beautiful earlier," Washijou noted eyeing the cup of tea. Oikawa speculated he was trying to figure out how to get him to consume it. He has to know they're behind the shift in weather. He's going to be getting more desperate. He's running out of time. They're both running out of time. 

Tick. Tock.

"Weather is fickle, I suppose," Oikawa's words came out more tense and aggressive than he intended. He took a breath and rolled his shoulders back to feign that he was relaxing. 

"I'm sorry, what did you need me for? If my visits to the shop to restock my supplies are worrying you I'll stop going on my lunch. It was just easier because I'm not stopped constantly," Oikawa said. Waste time. Get out when they're safe.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Washijou sighed, "I know you took her to Kageyama."

Deny everything.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Deny. 

Tick.

Deny.

Tock. 

Deny.

Tick.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oikawa insisted, "I haven't seen Kageyama since he studied fire magic with me in high school. Who would I have brought to him?" 

Washijou seemed to be in a world of his own, trying to piece it all together. "I was surprised Akaashi was the one with all the information. I thought for certain it would be Iwaizumi with his ties to you and your close relationship with (Y/n). I never would have considered the two to be such close friends."

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

She's closer with Hinata and Sugawara. 

Tick.

Washijou's smug pride in learning about (Y/n)'s past angered him. It was like he viewed her as some monster that needed to be destroyed.

Tock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oikawa insisted.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Play dumb.

Tock.

Tick.

Never let a confession escape your lips.

Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time was running out. Who would be the first to cave?

"I've already sent a group to the Reformation Academy," Washijou said.

Tick. 

Tock! 

Tick! Tock! 

TickTockTickTockTickTock!

The metronome of time was steadily increasing. Sweat started to bead on Oikawa's forehead as he felt it's pressure build in the room around him. 

"Why? They don't even practice magic anymore," Oikawa pressed. He was running out of time faster than Washijou. Washijou could sit pretty and his team of prodigies would do all the work. (Y/n) will try to fight this team of Washijou's elites. He knew Ushijima and Tendou were guaranteed to be among them. Someone can only be brought back once. Her body should still be repairing itself. He won't let her die again. 

TickTocKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK!

Washijou's eyes seemed to grow just as desperate as Oikawa's mind. "Why are you defending them!? Why are you loyal to those who turned their backs on you! You had so much potential," Washijou demanded, raising his voice. 

Oikawa refused to crack. There was a task force to stop, students to evacuate from the campus, and the love of his life who he needed to make sure took care of herself. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Was!? Am I being terminated? On what grounds," Oikawa demanded. Washijou's eyes were desperate. The older man needed something solid. Something that could be used in court without outing his own tainted methods.

He turned the tea cup toward Oikawa and flung his arm out. Oikawa lifted his hand and conjured a flame to evaporate the tea before it reached him. 

Washijou had cracked first. Tooru had a valid excuse to leave and get a start on helping. If the elites were headed for the reform school then the kids could get out with little to no hassle. Check mate was in Oikawa's grasp.

"I think we're done here," he said turning for the door. "If you leave you will both be relinquishing your position here and you will be considered a criminal f-," Washijou started. "Fire me then," Oikawa shouted back and slammed the door behind himself.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

"YOU KNEW I WAS SEEING HIM," you demanded. "You really think he isn't the type to get constant reads on your well being," Daichi asked motioning to Suga. "Reads from who," you asked. "Ryu," Suga admitted sheepishly. "Tanaka fucking knew!? What happened to if Tanaka and Noya know then everyone does," You asked. "You should know better than to believe a cave dweller," Suga countered. 

You dragged your hands down your face. "So yeah. I mean looking back on it I should hit him for torturing himself like that," you thought aloud. "What is with you two and hitting people when emotions start to come into play," Daichi asked tired. "Emotions get you killed," you and suga said in sync. 

You were waiting out to start the escape. The vines and tree roots continued to lace through the building's walls. The crunches and crashes around you made you jump every now and then, but Daichi and Suga did their best to keep you and each other distracted.

You had already cycled though all of your friends, the past six months, the making of the reform school, the tea, the times you snuck out to date Tooru before Kageyama and Tsukki stopped trying to murder him for existing near you. You had cycled through everything Suga has been keeping from Daichi in regards to your progress and everything Daichi had be trying to help Takeda with in terms of laws.

"There is no more cavern anymore," Daichi said in regards to you both quoting that emotions get you killed. "Well! Actually," You started. "Washijou cleared them out and like massacred everyone," Suga reminded. "Yeah, but he kept the caves in tact. The school's newer campus with his new office is right above and adjacent to the loser's med room of smallest ring. He's using them as their own storage and travel area. There's traps to catch eclectics. It was where," you started and trailed off. 

Tooru's strangled yelp looped through your head. His sprint to pull you to safety. Your hand squeezing his arm. Failing to get out the millions of words on the tip of your tongue. 

A hand ripped you from the mental fog. You heard crashing come to a halt as the ache had intensified. Suga's hand rested on your shoulder as he crouched in front of you with a silent look of concern. You chuckled a breathy laugh. 

"You're such a mom," you teased. "Maybe you should head down with the others," he offered, "It's not too late to send Kiyoko back." "I'm staying," you insisted, "I'll be okay. I always am." "You have literally died," Daichi pointed out. "And look! I'm here now! Not dead," you pointed out, "I'd say that's pretty okay!" "That is not how that works," Daichi said shaking his head.

You chuckled as Suga sat on Daichi's desk to be ready to jump to either side. You couldn't help but wonder how Tooru was doing. "He'll be alright," Daichi reassured. "What if Washijou pulls him? He'd never give us up. What if he was intercepted before he could warn the others and Bo, and Tetsu, and Yuuji, and Matsun, and Maki, and Hajime-," you started to worry. "We can't do anything, but trust it'll work out for now. Let's head down," Suga cut off, "It's close to closing."


	6. Chapter 5: Of Course You Would Have A Plan For That, Though.

~Oikawa's POV~

A bolt of lightning struck near the campus and thunder crackled with it. The sky and ground seemed to roar with the force of the thunder rolling in. Oikawa's eyes flickered around desperately. Kuroo knew. He had told him. But has he done anything yet? The campus seemed eerily silent among the chaos of the storm. He needed to find the others.

"What are you doing," Iwaizumi asked wide eyed. It was as if the universe had heard his pleas. "It was the tea," Oikawa whispered picking up his pace as he headed for the dorms. Hajime furrowed his brows before going wide eyed beside him. Oikawa walked to the third lamppost and lit it. The warning to the students on campus that he had taught.

Iwa opened his mouth. He was certain there was a million questions he hadn't been pestered about. Like (Y/n) not being dead, and Oikawa knowing this. Or maybe he could be curious about the secret alarm system and storm. Or how Oikawa knew about the tea in the first place. "We'll talk later," Oikawa said.

Small clusters of students where starting to sneak out from further down. Kuroo must be helping the others. The rain was reaching them now as the storm grew. Oikawa pushed through the harsh winds and thick rain as he tried to find his fellow professors. The icy water did sting slightly, but not enough to deter him. "You're going to get sick," Iwa worried, as he kept pace beside him. "We don't have time," Oikawa said continuing through the campus grounds.

"Tooru," Maki called. Oikawa whipped around and rushed over. "What the fuck is going on," Matsun said. "It's a long story. We need to evacuate these kids first," Oikawa shared. "Eva- what did you do," Maki asked. "No, don't answer. We'll be obliged to hit you," Matsun cut in.

~~~~~

Now with Maki and Matsun, Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to get the kids off the campus. A large panther joined them. The panther stood and shifted into a human. Kuroo. "Enno is keeping the shop open to hide more people. The main academy evacuated. There's a group of Washijou's favorites still on the way. Daichi, Sugawara, and (Y/n) haven't left the main academy yet," Kuroo shared. "Why," Iwa asked, struggling to follow. Maki and Matsun led the kids toward the shop.

"They're going to cave the tunnels," Terushima said, "(Y/n) and Daichi wanted an escape plan for something like this. Ukai knows the above ground route. But only Ukai." "What about the others," Iwa asked, "They can't exactly come back to the campus. Same for us." "That has to be why Enno is still at the shop," Oikawa thought aloud, "Kuroo, Iwa-chan, go help Enno however he needs you too. Terushima we're going to close in behind Washijou's group and help Daichi, Suga, and (Y/n)."

Iwaizumi stared at him like he had three heads. "I'm not letting you go in guns blazing dumbass, and did everyone but me know she was alive," Iwa demanded. Oikawa's mental clock was ticking faster than he could properly process. "Only the people who lived in the Academy knew. And Kuroo and Bokuto who always harass Tsukishima, Akaashi, Kenma, and Hinata," Oikawa reasoned, "Iwa-chan I need you to help the students. As long as there are no confessions or uses of the three forbidden practices, and no one drinks the tea... you'll be okay. We'll be okay. I can't stay out of a potential fight if I know she's going to be in danger again."

Iwaizumi sighed in defeat and pulled him into a hug, "Don't get killed dumbass." "I'll try my best," Oikawa laughed. "Let's go," Terushima said turning for the reform school. "Sugawara will get impatient. It'll probably be rubble by the time we get there," Terushima noted.

~~~~~

"You studied under her right," Oikawa asked, trying to make small talk. "I could use light and fire magic like you. That's what I started with. She started with shadow magic. I tried to teach her photo-kinesis and pyrokinesis, but it didn't really-...," Terushima started before trying to think of his words. "She was a different person, then. She was kind of only just learning that she capable of receiving unconditional love, and trust wasn't exactly a prominent word in her vocab," He explained.

Oikawa looked over curious. He could imagine it, but at the same time he couldn't. "She managed some form of pyrokinesis, but it was by pure rage. And the photo-kinesis didn't take at all," Terushima shared chuckling, "She really worked her ass off for it too. She'd absolutely kill me for telling you this by the way." "Why," Oikawa asked confused.

"It dips into times she and the others try to forget. I'm sure she'll tell you one day if she hasn't already. I've never seen her let her guard down like she does with you. I mean that in the best way. She was a total badass, but she didn't really get those normal foundations other kids got. You know, like trust, or like it's okay to not be able to do everything in point two seconds," Terushima explained, "The emotionally rooted practices usually tripped her up. She grew up in some pretty unstable and scary conditions so shadow magic was natural to her. It was a way to hide. That's kinda why light was so tough. For light it's a way to blind someone, but you're so exposed. She was struggling to get an apprentice in the reform school and we couldn't make any more progress with light work, so... And now we're here."

"And you didn't have any problems apprenticing someone younger than you," Oikawa asked. "Why would I," Terushima asked confused, "We grew up facing each other in sparring matches to train, and she was always really clever. You can learn from anyone and anything. Why keep yourself from that because someone's younger than you? Like with anyone you meet both of you have information the other doesn't." "You're not as annoying as I thought you'd be," Oikawa admitted. "You're not as much of a snotty prick," Terushima teased, "Pretty boy... I can do better. That was a shitty nickname. I'll think of a better one." "Or don't Teru-chan," Oikawa noted.

~~~~~

"So you grew up with her," Oikawa asked. "Sort of. In the same sense Koushi and Akaashi did. Not the same way Sho and Natsu did," Terushima shared. Oikawa furrowed his brows confused. "I knew she was close with Chibi and Natsu but I had no idea she was as close with them as she was Mr. Refreshing," Oikawa shared. "She really hasn't talked much about before her time in high school has she," Terushima asked. "No. Trust me I tried," Oikawa shared. 

"Oh, don't worry, I believe you. I know first hand that it's like pulling teeth to get that kid to open up at all," Terushima laughed off, "I honestly have no clue how you, Koushi, and Shouyou managed to get through to her as much as the three of you have. Also! Anything I told you about her and the reform school can't get back to the others. Like they'd be super pissed at me for telling you all this. Koushi, Sho, and Akaashi wouldn't. Daichi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima would have a fit though. Hey! You advised Kageyama right? Like offered guidance and for him to apprentice you?"

Oikawa hummed, "Tobio and I have a complicated relationship." "Complicated how," Terushima asked genuinely curious. "We both did and said some shitty things," Oikawa sighed, running his hands through his matted hair to push it back. "I'm pretty sure I nearly killed him at one point. It's kind of a blur of stress and anxiety," Oikawa admitted shamefully. "Before or after the moral crisis," Terushima asked. "During," Oikawa scoffed mirthlessly. "Oof. That's rough buddy," Terushima replied. "I take back what I said about you not being annoying," Oikawa teased. "Noooo," Terushima whined.

Oikawa grabbed the bottle blonde and ducked behind some cover. "What," Terushima mouthed. "Eagles," Oikawa shared. "Goshiki-kun, little chosen one," sang Tendou's voice. Oikawa still recognized it clear as day from their safe distance. "What do the cards have to say about our target," Tendou asked. "I keep getting death and the tower card. I'm not sure if it's a warning to us or that she's already dead though," Goshiki answered.

Idiots, of course if you asking if she's dead it's going to come up that she is. Technically she hasn't fully healed from death. All divination and tarot will read her as dead. He's been spending too much time getting readings from Matsun hasn't he?

"Perhaps we might make better headway if we tried to follow from the flower shop," Ushijima suggested. There was some silence before Goshiki shared, "That's a more positive read." "Good thinking Toshi," Tendou complimented. "The rest of the kids," Terushima mumbled under his breath. "Go," Oikawa hissed, "I'll distract them. Go warn Enno and bide time for the rest of the students following Hajime and Tetsu."

Terushima nodded and Oikawa took a breath. Oikawa shot out a massive beam of light to blind the eagles. Terushima darted across before transmuting into a mouse and darting away. Oikawa couldn't help but judge for how impractical that was in terms of dealing with the eagles. Semi would just turn into an eagle and eat him if he found out who he was.

Tooru didn't focus on the shouting. He knew he had only a few moments to work with. He needed to blind them just enough so Goshiki couldn't read his tarot and track everyone down. But he couldn't afford to give a source to the light and explosions. He needs to disorient them. He concentrated a solid beam of light in the form of a pillar around them. He darted across to wine barrels and kicked them down before sending them rolling. He lit the alcohol and ran to a new cover as the barrels crashed into nearby walls exploding.

As much as he'd love to see their reactions, he had to run. There was no time. 

He had removed the beam of light now he could see the building covered in vines. It had been completely overgrown. Holy shit. Terushima wasn't kidding when he said Mr. Refreshing was impatient. His heels dug in as part of the reform school began to collapse. 

Shit! Shit! He took off sprinting and punched ahead of himself to send fire out before him. Just enough to damage part of the wall of thick vines. He barreled through head-first. Stone and wood were already crashing around him. Where is she? Oikawa ran and stumbled through the collapsing building, doing his best to dodge the debris. He skidded as he took a sharp turn and his eyes locked onto the open stairwell with water flooding through. There. They have to have gone there.

~~~~~   
~Your POV Moments Ago~

"We need to start now," Suga said. "What about the rest of the students," you asked. "Enno's at the shop to take them in," Suga said. "Iwa saw me at the shop," you pressed. "No he's saying there's a route from there," Daichi said. 

You watched the vines that had twisted through the building. It had only been up a few years, but the building had been a safe place for so many. Somewhere free of prying eyes. 

~~Five Years Ago~~

"I can help," you insisted following Koushi and Tetsurou around. "We know you're capable. We know you're more than capable but this is really complicated," Tetsurou tried to ease. "Tetsu, I'm already helping Ukai and Takeda write drafts and arguments for law reforms. I think I can handle some semantics of a housing unit," you argued. 

"You're fucking what," Tetsurou asked looking to Koushi. "Don't look at- don't look at me," Koushi panicked, "Terushima was the one that practically dragged her and Akaashi to Daichi with their civics essays," Koushi insisted. 

You all rounded a corner to see the boy in question trying, and failing, to flirt with Hana. She laughed brushing him off before leaving. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Tetsurou grumbled annoyed. "No, no. Yuuji is not the devil. That whiny, shit-head, pyromancer in your year, he's the fucking devil," you shared. 

"What whiny, shit-head, pyromancer," asked the teasing lilt you had unfortunately grown familiar with. You groaned annoyed. "Yo! Tetsu! Koush! (Y/n)," Terushima greeted walking over. "I'm going to go find Bokuto," Tetsurou complained annoyed. "Don't want to suffer with me neko-nii," you asked. "Can't say that I do kid," Tetsurou said ruffling your hair before walking off. 

Yuuji looked at you confused and you shrugged. "Oh! Kiyoko," Yuuji called before jogging after her to ask about something very animatedly. "Cowards," you mumbled and turned back to see Koushi holding a genuine smile as he spoke with Oikawa. 

How could he tolerate that narcissistic ass? Koushi really had the most patience in the world. "Oh! No, we're not actually related. She's my adopted sister," Koushi explained. His pleasant smile that pinched the corners of his eyes didn't leave his face as he growled in a warning tone, "That won't stop me from growing hogweed in all of your contact solution bottles, if you try anything." You laughed as Oikawa paled when Koushi took you by your shoulders and walked you away. 

~~Four Years Ago~~

You stood between Akaashi and Koushi before the panel of judges. You felt Akaashi's hand slip into your own as you held your breath waiting for the verdict. Everything was contingent on the paper the two of you had written together. You'd be starting your apprenticeship next year and Akaashi would be taking on crazier course load to finish university sooner. There was no way you'd have time to revise it again.

"- will be passed," the judge finished. Passed? Passed! It passed! Your eyes stung. They burned. You struggled to hold back the tears and screams for joy. "A third, high-level, voucher really set this over the edge," one of the judges chuckled. "Third," Daichi asked confused. "The new genius professor with your year. Oikawa-san added a very passionate letter in favor of the housing complex. If Washijou holds him with such praise we'd be fools not to listen," they shared flippantly. 

Oikawa? 

"It seems really important to you and your brother. It's honestly a good idea. I hope it goes well."

~~A Few Months Later~

"At least this is almost finished. It been lame since the third years left to apprentice, start university, or teach. And I guess it's kind of lame with you student teaching all the time too. Hinata and Kageyama never shut up. I am going to kill them," Tsukishima ranted. "I miss you guys too," you said pausing from drilling the door hinges, "At least I'll see you guys more in our down time." 

He nodded and remarked, "I never expected an eagle to help." It was almost finished. "Me either," you admitted. "Less chatting more working kiddos," Tetsurou coached. "Why don't you go bother Kenma," Tsukishima fired. "Why don't you eat my ass," Tetsurou fired back. "Not my type," Tsukki fired back as you finished the door. "I can paint freckles on him," you teased. Tetsurou erupted into a roaring laughter. 

"Ya-hoo (N/n)-chan, Tetsu-chan...... Megane," a voice chirped. "Karma," Tsukki said with a snide smirk. "What's up," Tetsurou greeted in a friendly manner. You looked at Tsukki who had also narrowed his eyes in suspicion. You hadn't seen the young professor since just before you had to present the plan. You were pretty sure Tetsurou hadn't either and they both taught different studies. "Neko-Nii, since when have you two been chummy," you inquired curiously.

"He gets on my last nerve when he's being whiny as shit, but we've always been friendly," Tetsurou shrugged. "Bullshit," Tsukki called out. "No, they're terrible liars. Oikawa does the numb, asshole, mask-thing if he's in any situation he might have to lie for, and Tetsurou darts his eyes around or pulls at his ears," you called out. "I do not," Tetsurou insisted flustered. "That's cute (N/n)-chan you do pay attention," Oikawa teased. 

"What do you want," you asked unamused. "I was told you might need light in the basement," Oikawa shrugged off. "As fun as being in the dark with you three sounds I have to get back before my free class period is over," Tsukki said. "Boooo," Tetsurou complained. "Say hi to the others for me," you called after him. "If they do anything stupid I'll help you hide the bodies," Tsukishima replied before walking out. 

You walked down to the basement with the two older boys. Tetsurou was already a student teacher and Oikawa a professor despite being in the same year. "So how've your classes been little miss youngest-student-teacher," Oikawa asked playfully. "Surprised you don't already know," Tetsurou teased. 

"Wha- it's not like I stalk her! It's hard not to hear about the kid," Oikawa defended. "I'm still only seventeen Oikawa. I'd be careful with that little crush if I were you," you teased. "Oh please! Not everyone is into you," Oikawa huffed defensively. "That's rich coming from you," you teased. Oikawa pouted as you set up the ladder and climbed up.

You went to strip the wires to set up the light fixture and it was the wrong size. "Hey Tetsurou," you asked, "You still have the size fourteen?" "Nope. It's with Daichi. I'll go get it. Try not to kill each other in the interim. I will be, literally, right back," he pleaded. "No promises," you called after him. 

You climbed down and sat in awkward silence. 

"So you're pretty handy," Oikawa said awkwardly. "I can't exactly do that," you said pointing to his glowing hand, "So I gotta work with good old electricity. And I don't trust any of the idiots around to do things correctly. It's not too difficult once you see it a couple of times. It's mostly matching colors." "You're not yelling at me to go away," he pointed out gleefully. "I kinda need you to see right now... so," you shrugged. "Let me have this," he said. You rolled your eyes.

You looked away and tried to force the words out but it was a bit tough at first. The thought of praising him at all kind of made you ill. You took a deep breath which grabbed his attention. "Thank you," you said. "For being the hottest glorified light bulb you've ever seen? No problem," he replied with a wink. 

Your expression dropped into a glare as you grit your teeth. "I hate you," you grumbled before clearing your throat, "No, jackass. For the voucher." "Oh," he said in a small shocked voice. "I hate to admit this, but without it we probably would have never gotten the okay to starting this place up. It means a lot. Probably more than you'll ever know. A lot of these kids have never had a stable place to call home," you explained. 

"I didn't think it would get back to you guys that I vouched," he admitted. "I'm sorry you mean to tell me you did something from the good of your heart," you asked in disbelief. "It's possible," he defended. "Possible yea-," you started and froze seeing a salamander. It's chest lit up as it prepared to spit fire in your direction. You looked over to see the barrel of wine and without thinking you stomped on the stone ground smashing the salamander against the wall just before it ignited the whole basement.

You froze and turned to see Oikawa staring at you wide eyed. "Eh-Ec-yo- no- you're... This entire time," he snapped and the light shifted for fire. "W-wait! Wait! Please! Think about this," you tried to intervene. Something clamped on your wrist and you looked at him wide eyed. He's fast. "Oikawa, Oikawa please listen to me," you started trying to reason as you tried to scramble back. He pinned your shoulder to the wall as the heat of the flame lingered near your face. 

You looked away from it, sweating, and locked onto his eyes. You could still beat him in a fight. You'd have to kill him. The eyes that stared back at you were in no shape for a fight, they were conflicted, hurt, and wild. Your mind flashed back to your escape from the caves. The flame was shaking as he seemed to be struggling with the choice before him. 

You weren't a killer. Not anymore. He doesn't know better. He started hyperventilating. He still hasn't killed someone. He can't do it. "You spared me once before," you shared flashing the glamour you had used that day, before pulling it back. His eyes widened and the hand with the flame was now shaking terribly. 

"I know you're good person. Or at least merciful. Please. Please just let me finish setting up this place for the kids and I will turn myself in," you negotiated. 

"SHUT UP! LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR! THIS ENTIRE TIME," he snapped. Hurt laced his words like poison darts. 

He was panting as he tried to make a decision. The door opened. Your head snapped over and Kuroo saw the new stone you had shot up earlier, before turning into a panther and growling as he charged. "NO," You yelped and grabbed Oikawa turning him in his state of shock before bracing to take Tetsurou's attack if he couldn't stop his momentum in time. You would be even now. Nothing owed. He saved your life, you saved his. 

You landed with a human Tetsurou on top of you. He'd be in no shape the shift again for a few minutes. "What the fuck were thinking," he demanded holding onto you as he used his body to continue to shield you from the pyromancer who was now having a full fledged anxiety attack. 

"No one else dies," you pleaded through a cracking voice. "I'm not letting you live with his death on your hands. It's me. It's just me. I'll turn myself in. Don't become a murder for that," you pleaded desperately, "Besides, I owe him. He's the only reason I'm alive today anyways." 

"YOU'RE PROTECTING AN ECLECTIC," Oikawa snapped. "It's still (Y/n)! You dumb shit! God! Does Washijou really have you that tightly fucking wound!? SHE'S A KID! WHAT THE FUCK MAN," Tetsurou demanded trying to push himself up. 

You jumped to your own feet and pulled him back as he lunged for Oikawa. "Tetsurou stop! Please! Stop before you can't take something back," you pleaded trying to shout over him as he continued to shout at Oikawa who seemed to be holding on by a thread. 

Daichi and Koushi came barreling down the steps. 

~~At the Opening of the Housing Facility that Would Become the Reform School~~

Daichi and Koushi had managed to reason with Oikawa while you kept Tetsurou from trying to kill Oikawa. You stood at the opening ceremony like nothing had happened. The pit in your stomach only grew. Oikawa was at the event since he was a voucher, but behind the cold and calloused mask of professionalism he was a ticking time bomb. You had made sure Daichi, Koushi, and Akaashi were in the lime light for everything.

None of the others had any clue as to what had happened. Or what was going to happen after. The main event had ended and you walked to where you had agreed to meet Oikawa. 

Koushi ran over and pulled you into a desperate hug. You gripped onto his shirt knowing there was a good chance you wouldn't be coming back alive. "Tell them I'm sorry for not saying goodbye," you choked out. His grip on your shirt tightened. 

"You're the best big brother I could have asked for. Thank you, for everything. You better ask Daichi out. And you better marry him and grow old and grumpy so you can look after them all," you said forcing out a laugh as you tried to clear a lump in your throat. 

"This house and everyone inside will fall apart without you," he strained. "It'll be alright. We dreamed of making it. We made it. Just make sure you take care of that salamander problem.

~~Present Day~~

Oikawa of course hadn't killed you. He couldn't go through with it and fell into a several month long spiral all throughout which he hadn't spoken a word of what he knew to another soul. That walk from the reform school to the university had been the longest, ever. You stared around the walls as the ghosts of other memories danced around its halls. It was really going to be gone soon.

You fidgeted anxiously. "(Y/n), it's time," Suga said placing a hand on your shoulder. "One of them is a luck manipulator. We need can't let them get to the front," Daichi pressed.

Tendou. "Tch! Damn it. I hate it when you're right," you muttered. You raised your arms with Suga and you backed down to the tunnel. You all made it halfway down. Water was up to your waists from the flooding already. The vines grew faster, wrapping around every crevice.

Suga counted down as you both held your heads just above the water. "One," he said. You pulled down and heard the building start to crash above. 

You started focusing on the water around you and making it part. You couldn't see as you were pushed back. The water separated and you along with the other two had made soggy thumps onto the stone floor. "I can't see," Suga called out. "Daichi," you called. "I'm here," he said. "The flare," Suga said. You heard a scratch come from Daichi's direction.

Coughing sounded from nearby as water broke a fourth time. "Who's there," you called out. A red light lit the darkness and you looked to see Oikawa sitting on the edge of the wall of water trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing here!? You Idiot," you scolded. 

"Terushima is going back to tell Enno you guys covered it up here. He said there were tunnels," Oikawa said and held his palm out to show a small flame. "Because you're bad at doing two different types at the same time," he said snuffing the flame before looking at the flare, "Of course you would have a plan for that, though." 

"We need to get moving," Suga cut in. You nodded giving Oikawa a hand up.


	7. Chapter 6: When The Hell Did We Add A Fork There?

"Hey remember when you tried to kill my sister here," Suga asked passive aggressively. I glanced at the stone that had crushed the fire-breathing salamander. "He could never take another person's life. It was easy to see in his eyes from day one," you defended. "What makes you so sure? That was definitely not one of my finer moments," Oikawa worried. "I've seen the eyes of many killers. Yours are too gentle," you shared trying to ignore the ice in your bones. 

"Wait- you really didn't," Suga asked. He must not have believed you when you said you had kept the years of the fighting ring from Oikawa. You shook your head no before contemplating doing so. "And if you're not ready, you don't have to," he insisted. 

"You know I hate it when you do that," you grumbled. "You never seem to have an issue with Yacchan doing it," Tooru teased. "She grew up practicing clairsentience. You just watched me for a long time. And Hitoka is adorable," you countered. "Hey," he whined. 

"Oikawa," Daichi cut in grabbing both of your attention. The sound of soft footsteps filled the air for a moment. No other noise aside from your feet, the burning flare, and the four soft breaths filled the air for a moment longer. 

"What made you change your mind? You seemed dead set on taking her in," Daichi brought up. "She was so persuasive I fell into an existential crisis," Tooru answered. The joke held some truth to it, but certainly downplayed the events of that walk. Your own mind drifted back to that strenuous march.

~~Four Years Ago~~

The air was stiff between you both. His arm held a tight grip on your arm. "Thank you," you said softly. A strangled sound of surprise escaped him. "For not punishing them when I'm the one in the wrong," you clarified. "Shut up," he strained. "I'm sorry," you said.

"Stop apologizing," he pleaded. You caught his head turn in your peripheral. "There's no point trying to read my face. Wether I want it to or not, it always lies," you shared honestly. "Then why tell me," he asked confused. "I'm a dead girl, walking," you shared trying to shrug it off. 

The icy knot of fear sunk in your stomach. Death was waiting for you at Shiratorizawa Academy of Witchcraft. The very place you taught. You just prayed they didn't make a spectacle of it. Please don't let the others see it.

Oikawa stopped suddenly. "You're- no he wouldn't. He wouldn't! You're just a kid. He'll probably just take your magic," Oikawa insisted sounding uncertain himself. 

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. You need to be prepared for what's more likely than you think. I'm almost eighteen. I'm a student teacher at the university. Once they use the truth spell, that I'll have to agree to, they'll find out I was born able to practice chaos and eclectic magic. Using both I've studied at least a dozen different types of magic, half of which I've mastered using dangerous chaos magic techniques, for nearly my entire life. I deceived you and all of my peers. They are not just going to take my magic for that. It's not your fault, either," you shared.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at you at a loss. His grip on you faltered as his breathing became ragged. "O-Oikawa," you worried. He paled before fainting. You caught him and dragged him to a secluded area just off the path. 

Your heart shattered seeing the narcissistic, playboy, professor break. Just like you he was human. His heart was far more gentle than you could have imagined. He fainted at the premise of being responsible for the loss of another life.

You just laid his head in your lap and waited patiently. You weren't going to make this anymore difficult for anyone than it needed to be.

~~~~~

You had wiped away your own tears after falling into the spiral of everything you would never get to do and how you'd be hurting the others with your death, and worrying about how you might affect them if your execution is made into a huge spectacle. 

You were now combing your fingers through his hair, mostly to try and sooth yourself. It was soft a surprisingly springy. The motion was natural after the countless nights spent trying calm Hinata down from nightmares of the caves. Oikawa had the same pure innocent expression in his sleep. 

In that moment you understood why he was revered as so handsome. You were starting to get a little worried, though. It felt like an eternity since you had seen his eyes open. 

A sharp inhale followed by Oikawa's eyes popping open grabbed your attention. He locked eyes with you for a brief second before he shot up pulling a flame to his hands. You put yours up in surrender. 

"You fainted, so I pulled you over here. Sorry, I didn't mean to work you up like that," you said politely. "Your not as annoying when you sleep. I contemplated growing some lavender to help with the anxiety but," you shared showing off your wrist. You shrugged and waited patiently. 

"You didn't try to get out of it or run away," he asked confused as the flame died out. "This is already hard enough as it is. Why would I do that? The others would never know what became of me, I would always be on the run, you'd be forced to chase after me," you shared honestly. 

He seemed to be contemplating before he took your hand. "What are you doing," you asked as he turned to head further off the path. "I-I don't know," he admitted as you struggled to keep up with the quickened pace.

~~~~~

You came to a stop at a cliff's edge that over looked the town. "What are we doing here? You going to kill me yourself," you asked eyeing the cliff's ledge. "It's quiet, there's no one for about a mile in any direction. I come here to think," he said as if enveloped in his own thoughts as he sat on the cliff's ledge. 

"You not worried about me running away all of a sudden," you asked standing behind him. "I know you won't," he said. "I could have been lying," you pointed out. "Your voice and eyes give away when you're being genuine," he replied coldly. 

You sat beside him. There was a moment of silence between you as the setting sun casted a shadow on the town below. "Everything I've ever know has just been flipped upside down and now, I don't- I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he shared weakly. 

"We were taught from day one that people like you are dangerous thieves and killers and that they should be brought in without mercy for knowingly endangering people. We're taught that they're selfish, and dangerous, and there was no reasoning with them. I was not taught that someone like you could be-," his voice caught in his throat. 

"Someone like me," you asked confused. "Someone kind. Sure you're a real pain in the ass but you always go out of your way to help others and put others first. You risked your own life to try and save an idiot that almost tried to kill you to spare your friend from having blood on his hands," he said in disbelief. 

"That's just today. You're supposed to be this evil criminal," he rambled aloud, "I can't- I can't stop seeing you as the kind gifted kid literally everyone goes on about, if asked. You're my friend's and colleagues' little sister! And I can't for certain say he won't kill you. He might. In fact he might make a huge deal out of it and now not only am I responsible for your death but I have face them knowing they know I'm the one that took you in. I can't- having to force them to wa- I... I don't know! I can't let you go either."

You sat quietly just watching the despair sink into his expression. "I'm trying really hard to be brave about the whole certain death thing. Please don't give me time to be a coward," you pleaded in a small voice. 

He took your hand and you looked down as he pulled off the bracelet. You looked up at his face in shock. He was just staring at your hand and the bracelet. He cursed under his breath before turning his head away. "Go," he said softly. "W-what," you stammered uncertain. "Fucking- Go! Go before I change my mind," he insisted. 

You quickly hugged him before whispering, "Thank you." You voice betrayed you as it cracked before tears welled up in your eyes. You let go and jumped up to turn into a raven. 

~Present Day~

You felt warmth on your shoulder and snapped up, shaking yourself from the memory as you shot a scolding glare at Oikawa. "Left," Suga said interrupting your scolding thoughts. "When the hell did we add a fork there," you asked. "I couldn't exactly tell you about the flower shop because it was deemed a memory flood risk," Suga shared. 

"Fucking christ Kageyama," you huffed. "He was just trying to protect you. We all know how stupid and reckless you are. It takes a year to fully heal from death," Daichi shared. You groaned annoyed, "I'm only halfway there!?" Suga and Daichi frowned as Oikawa looked at you confused. 

"You're ten months into the healing process," Suga shared with a knowing frown. "How-," you started. "You were unconscious the first four months," Daichi shared. 

"It's been almost a year since I died," you demanded. "In two months yeah," Sugawara explained. You started smacking Tooru. "Ow! What the fuck," he demanded. "Language," Sugawara scolded. "Oh piss off, I've heard your mouth. Why the abuse," Tooru asked. 

He spent almost a year following your shell. 

"SUGAWARA! (Y/N)! DAICHI," Enno's voice cut in before you could answer him. "ENNO," you called back with Daichi and Suga. 

There was a small lip of a centimeter without water just below the top of the tunnel. "Is Oikawa with you," Yuuji called. "Yeah! Yeah! I made it! What happed at the shop," Oikawa shouted back. "Planted a fake teleport that sent them back to Kuroo's study in the academy," Bokuto shouted back proudly. 

"Iwaizumi's caving the tunnels behind us we have to run. It'll only be a matter of time before they're back at the shop," Enno called out. "NO! Don't completely cave- it'll leave a trail of concaved earth- Barricade in intervals," you shouted back, "Fuck." "(Y/n) wait," Oikawa worried. "No time! Hold your breath," You shouted. "(Y/L/N) NO," Daichi shouted. 

You dropped your hold on the water. Shit. Your arms were starting to burn. The water flooded around you and two arms grabbed on as you were knocked over. The sudden filling of the gap you had made shot you around with the others. You needed to switch. Enno was close enough. You'd figure it out. Right now you needed to cave the other side. 

You raised your arms and pictured the earth. You thought of the tunnels behind you and focused all of your thoughts on concaving that section. More water sent you reeling. A hand gripped onto your shoulder as you felt the others clumped around you. You stopped the concave right before the intersection and relaxed trying to switch back to controlling the water. 

There was a small push and dispersed pressure, but not enough to make an opening of air. You should still be fine. You've done more switches than this. Come on damn it! You tried to conceptualize the water parting. It would build up in pressure again but, once more, no actual movement of the water. Your bones were both freezing and burning. Millions of needles prickled your skin as you tried to push yourself further.

Pressure built around your head. Your lungs were screaming. You were better than this at holding your breath. The fatigue. The water finally split and you collapsed, wheezing as the others stumbled around you. 

It wasn't at your own hands though. The others gasped as you were left coughing and spluttering. You were a moment away from drowning. 

You couldn't muster the energy to fight off Oikawa's light healing this time. The warmth leaving his hands lessened some of the agony you had been bracing for. "What THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," Koushi shouted as you coughed once more. 

"Shitty-kawa," Iwa warned as you tried to scold him through your coughing fit. Even with his trade off every bone in your body felt like lead. You finally managed to get everything under control. You waved off the concerned Daichi and Sugawara in front of you as you peeled yourself from Tooru's side. "You made it look like a path between the two," Enno put together.

You nodded pushing yourself to your feet. "Cave a mile out keep this center in tact," you coughed out. "Still reckless as ever," Kuroo noted with a chuckle. You held a finger up. "Efficient," you said and took a step forward but your knee caved. You were caught instantly by Koushi. 

"We can stop," Enno said. "No we can't," you insisted. "I got her," Oikawa said. "I'm fine. We should set up a teleport here though, to fake them out," you shared. "But send them where," Terushima asked already starting to set it up. "I don't have any other trinkets," Bokuto admitted. 

You Managed to stand back up on your own and pulled out a forget-me-not you had kept from the bouquet. "Use this," you offered. "What the fuck is that," Kuroo asked. "A forget-me-not. There's a little meadow of them at the top of a cliff side that overlooks the city," Iwaizumi shared. You nodded and Terushima wrapped it into the bundle before setting up the small mirrors. 

The room started spinning around you. You braced yourself against a wall trying to breathe through the vertigo sweeping over you. Flashes of fire and ice radiated out from your chest. What the hell? You've never dealt with this before. Even while you were picking up your studies again. Why now? 

"Whatever time you think you can do it in, double it," Kageyama's voice echoed in your ears.

You were picked up. You hummed surprised. "Let's go," Daichi ordered from further ahead. You looked at the soaked sweater and realized it was Oikawa holding you. He had taken some of your pain and ailments as his own. He's in no condition to be doing this. 

"Put me down," you said. "No," he countered simply. 

Your eyelids felt as through anvils hung from them. You tried to get down but your biceps and forearms burned as you tried to grip on. Your blood seemed to be replaced by molasses. You gripped his sweater in your fist refusing to give up on the fight. You should be able to hold your own.

You let them all down. You didn't tell anyone before you went in, guns blazing. This could have been dealt with months ago. It was your fault the academy was destroyed. Your fault the shop was burned.

You gave up and let your muscles fall limp. Despite being completely soaked, he was still warm. You were set down as the group continued ahead of you both. You avoided his eyes as the shame flooded your heart. 

He pulled you into his chest and you didn't fight back. "You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt," he whispered. A whimper escaped you as hot tears of frustration started to flood out.

"I'm so sorry. We have to keep moving," he coaxed gently. You nodded, dreading the thought of moving your weight across your legs. "Please don't fight me and let me carry you," he pleaded. You avoided his eyes and grimaced as you nodded. "Hold on," Oikawa said softly and turned. 

You couldn't disagree. You couldn't fight back. You nodded wrapping your arms around his neck from behind. Just to do that as you remained up right, felt like running a marathon. Every fiber was screaming to just stop. 

"Stop and you die," echoed your own voice in your head. The words were once meant for Koushi and Terushima during the great escape, but now it might be the difference between your own survival. Any stopping and you'd be crushed by the tunnel. If you stopped fighting to stay awake your body may cave and never wake again. There was only one do over with death.

You had to keep pushing. You had to make it. They won't do well losing you a second time.

You braced mentally. Your eyes stared at Tooru's back and his damp matted hair. You need to jump. Just jump. A tiny hop. Enough for Tooru to get a grip on your legs. Fire shot through you as you braced. Damn it! Why was this so hard? 

It's only been about twenty minutes since your first switch. 

You decided to jump as hard as you could knowing you'd still end up short. You took a sharp breath and jumped up after bracing yourself and counting down. He managed to catch your legs and you winced at the tension in your calves and thighs. 

It was only twenty minutes.

Why does it feel like one of your three hour fights from the cave? You shouldn't be this drained. You laid your head on his shoulder and turned your face to avoid him checking on you too much. 

You could barely hold on with your arms. If you were in the fighting rings you'd be dead if you were still in a match. Even when you were on the edge you were still able to use whatever study you had last switched to. It's never just ... not obeyed you... before.

"Stop being hard on yourself," he said quietly. You felt a kiss placed on the top of your head and your heart shattered again. You turned your head but were unable to fully turn to look at him. How can he be so kind and reassuring when you fucked up so monumentally?

"It was only twenty minutes," you muttered into his shoulder trying to hide the tears threatening to break through. "Exactly. You made at least four switches in twenty minutes, that's a lot," he insisted, quietly. You could do better. You were out of practice.

You let your eyes close as you listened to his breathing. It was deceptively calm. 

"If you need a break from carrying her," Iwaizumi's voice offered not long after. "I'm alright," Tooru insisted. Iwaizumi's always been pretty good at reading him huh?

~~Two and a half years ago~~

You sat in your study taking bites from the left over birthday cake from Hitoka. With so many bakers in the compound everyone seemed to jump at birthdays as an excuse to compete. 

A knock sounded at your study door. Certainly not the usual group then, since they all just burst in or knocked by the time they were already speaking. You looked up from the exam you were writing. 

Iwaizumi stood and dodged the hanging Marble Pothos chilling in the doorway. "Hi," you greeted as more of a question, "Uh. Come in. Is there anything I can help you with?" He sighed in defeat and walked over to your desk taking a seat. 

You quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. I know I don't know you all that well ...but I'm guessing I should buckle up for something that's going to rock my shit, based on your actions thus far," you thought aloud.

You turned your whole chair and sat back, now facing him. "What do you think of Tooru," he asked point blank. Despite not physically reacting, emotionally it was as if Iwaizumi had just chucked a brick at your head. 

"I'm not quite sure I understand what's going on, but he's a remarkable professor. A little annoying... a lot annoying, but a good person at his core. He's definitely saved my ass on more than one occasion. Why do you ask? Another existential spiral," you questioned.

"Something like that," Iwaizumi shared before dropping his head into his hands. He was perpetually stressed, but this was different. Instead of a playful tired parent he seemed genuinely worried and distraught. 

"Iwaizumi," you questioned hesitantly. He hummed to ask what. You stifled a chuckle, "You're starting to look like Akaashi when we have to deal with Tets-Kuroo's ranting about Kenma. What's going on? Maybe I can help." 

"It's personal information about him, but at this point I don't know what to fucking do with the idiot," he ranted, "I tried getting him to talk about it but he had already processed it through his stupid brain before wringing it through his stupid mouth to bounce off of my slightly less stupid brain. So I tried going Maki and Matsun. Shit, I even tried Kuroo and Bokuto, which was a fucking mistake by the way, because they're just as dumb as he is. But Kuroo did bring up the good point of just going to you, because you're pretty reasonable but Shittykawa should be the one to ask you about his problem, but he's never fucking going to-"

"Because he's an idiot," you asked fighting back a smile. "BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT," Iwaizumi exclaimed. "Volume," Semi called out as he passed. "Kiss my ass," you called out. "Sorry not into pedophilia," he called back walking past. "Oh fuck you. I'm nineteen," you called back. 

Iwaizumi just facepalmed again before muttering, "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Are you going to tell me what the issue actually is or did you just need to vent your frustrations," you asked. "I don't know," Iwaizumi complained into his hand. "Did I at least answer your question enough to help at all? Or were you looking for something else," you asked. 

He looked up hesitantly before knitting his brows together confused. "I've been trying to spell it out for him for a while now so if you're asking my opinion of him for what I think you are, yes," you replied. "You knew this whole time," he asked. 

"Confirmed now. Thank you very much," you replied, "I mean I had my suspicions and I wasn't exactly born yesterday. I know what constantly asking to go out and do things between just the two of us means. And he's a terrible liar. Even worse at hiding his emotions once you know him well enough." 

"So you've been letting him flounder this entire time," Iwaizumi asked. "Flounder? I've done just about everything besides confess to him or kiss him. Even then I haven't been subtle in alluding to my feelings for him in the slightest," you pointed out. "Yeah! But he's stupid," Iwaizumi stressed. "Clearly," you laughed, "Although, I was trying to give him some credit. After all he is known as the Playboy Professor." "It's just his pretty face, the idiot has no game," Iwaizumi shared point blank.

"I'll go talk to him," you said. "What? No," Iwaizumi panicked. "I won't mention you, don't worry. I'll just ask if he's gotten my hints and ask why he's ignoring them to make him all flustered and he'll panic and say he didn't realize I was dropping hints and it'll force him to confess after I tell him I like him," you thought aloud as you stood.

"How do you do that," Iwaizumi asked. "Do what," you questioned. "Read people like that. Make them tick, hold onto information and share it exactly when you need too," he asked. "Mmmm," you hummed pensively. You trusted Iwaizumi with that information. You knew he'd understand and he wouldn't tell a soul, but you didn't trust the environment. 

As long Shiratorizawa was a constant part of your life, that past had to stay buried as deep as you could push it. Not just for your own sake, but Akaashi, Sugawara, Hinata, Terushima, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, and Oikawa's sakes. All of them would get dragged down if even one of you could be tied back to even just knowing one of the people from your party that had escaped the caves.

"Maybe one day," you offered. "Please just be gentle with him," Iwaizumi pleaded. "I know. He's not as tough as he looks in that realm," you confirmed. "So if I hadn't come here today," Iwaizumi asked. "I still would have gone. We usually meet in a few minutes anyways," you shared glancing at the sun dial, "It's comforting to know my theory is correct in advance though. I also don't mind the company. If you ever need to vent about his dumbass in the future, feel free to drop by whenever." "Likewise," he replied massaging his temples. 

"You still look a bit distraught," you teased. "Strategists like you hurt my brain in a different way. Especially when I was braced to deal with another oblivious pining dumbass," he admitted. "Pining dumbass? Absolutely. Oblivious? Never. Obliviousness can get you killed," you shrugged before grabbing your briefcase and stuffing your papers into it, "Take care Iwaizumi. I'm sure he'll tell you about it later." 

Iwaizumi hummed before you pulled him into a brief hug. You waved walking off as he headed in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 7: And Then I, Unfortunately, ..... Was Impaled

~~Present Day~~

You woke up feeling something resting on your stomach. You opened your eyes and looked down to see Oikawa laid perpendicular across you, like a sleeping guard dog. You moved your hand up lazily to comb his hair out of his face. Your arm ached as it moved even that short distance.

You tried to sit up. Key word being tried, but it was as if you had been hit by a bus.

No. 

A bus would be more merciful than the full body ache you felt in that moment.

Oikawa sprung up, on edge, and relaxed seeing you awake. The sudden large movements drew the feeling of eyes to you. You felt an intense glare and looked over to see Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, and Iwaizumi look over from their table. The glare of course coming from Kageyama. 

Of all the beds in the facility, Tooru chose the meeting room floor? Unless the idiot didn't chose it. He tried to heal you again didn't he? 

"They're up," Suga said relieved. Iwaizumi seemed to relax at the statement and you looked at Tooru's face to see how exhausted he truly was. All of which confirmed your suspicions. "I'll go get the others," Daichi said scurrying out. Your eyes drifted back to inspect the state Tooru was in. He wore his tired, spiteful, asshole smile as he looked in Kageyama's direction.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa greeted. His greeting was met with another glare. Ah, so the necromancer was brought in after you both collapsed then Based on Oikawa's greeting. You don't remember making it to the building in the first place. You couldn't help but worry about how long he had to carry you. 

Kageyama's glare had yet to fall off of Oikawa. You clenched your jaw locking eyes with both your student and teacher, Kageyama. That instinct to defer to him was long gone. 

"Stop glaring you can't afford the premature frown lines," you said directed at Kageyama as you forced yourself to sit up. Oikawa reached out to help you, but stopped putting his hands up once another round of glares were directed his way from the others. Iwaizumi and Sugawara were most likely more worried he'd hurt himself more trying to help you. 

The tension built as you ignored Kageyama's glare. The resentment and frustration fueling your armor against the on going argument you have had with him about Oikawa. Normally it would crush you, but you were tired. Too tired to give a shit. And the anger had numbed out your chest.

"I told you not to be so reckless. I warned you-," Kageyama started. You cut him off without holding back in your tone. "If I hadn't been so reckless they would have killed us on the spot and taken the students into custody," you defended. 

You looked away to avoid seeing the hurt and slight fear in his face at the ferocity of you words. You had always been gentle with him. You knew he wasn't quite aware of how he came off and he genuinely meant well. The kid was so logical and concise that he struggled with any concepts that were abstract to his realm of logic, and that list was a pretty broad one.

He certainly was capable of opening up and being social but it took a long time of coaching and encouragement to get to that point. So hurting him... hurting him stung in the way a parent's heart ached when their child was ill. The same sense of wanting to help but knowing nothing you could do would spare them of some form of that pain.

You pulled a knee in and pushed up, breathing through the ache, trying to focus on anything else. Iwaizumi and Koushi had gotten up to help you both while your mind had spiraled. Oikawa was pulled over by Iwaizumi. 

Koushi had grabbed your shoulders to help you up gently. "I promise I'm not as fragile as I look," you reassured softly as you placed a hand on his arm. "It was bad (Y/n)," he shared softly. With the hand resting on his arm you just gave a gentle squeeze to say you were okay.

You glanced over at Oikawa who was already watching you with as much concern that had been in Sugawara's eyes. You must have treaded that tight-line of death again then. You should have trusted your intuition and stayed awake. 

Before your thoughts could spiral further, Suga sat you between Kageyama and himself. You clenched your jaw as you focused your gaze on the table. You knew it hurt him, but he was wrong. He was still too stubborn to see he was wrong. Still he insisted on this bullshit. You don't need to be protected.

~~~~~

Kiyoko, Terushima, Hinata, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Noya, Yachi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Enno, Yukie, and Asahi filed in. The leaders were all professors in their own right. Ukai, Takeda, Saeko and Akiteru must not be back then. So it was really up to us?

"So, what the hell just happened," Yukie asked, "And will there be food?" Everyone looked awful and exhausted. There seemed to be a collective magic hangover the leaders were dealing with. Hell, even Terushima and Noya weren't bouncing around. Noya was leaned against the table and Terushima had his head on Bokuto's shoulder. 

Sho and Koushi seemed to be the only ones bouncing and you knew Koushi was bouncing entirely from nerves. The only ones who seemed to be holding together like nothing happened where those of you from the cave. Had it not been for him leaning against Bokuto, Yuuji would seem wholly unaffected. Your faces always lied. For him to even be leaning in the first place means he pushed his limits just as far as you had. 

Daichi motioned for you to speak. Your brain was starting to wake up. The fog remained, but you had existed and worked through this state before. "I can't speak on the food. As for what just happened... Washijou found a way to use divination to get information out of people against their will and unknowingly. Both of which are highly illegal on their own," you shared.

You sighed out at the startled reactions, "But with the influence he holds... they might turn a blind eye with some loophole if he bribes them enough. Hell, they only let us build Karasuno in the first place after a voucher from someone Washijou revered at the time." "What? Who," Noya asked, "Were they an idiot to vouch for a home for people to study the illegal practices, or something?" "Yes, they were an idiot," you replied. 

Tooru perked up through his exhausted state to defend his honor. Still protecting that worthless pride. He gave a scolding look as if reading your mind on the worthless pride comment. 

"In my defense, it was pitched as a housing unit for homeless witches that couldn't afford to dorm at the high schools or university," Oikawa butt in. "You vouched for us? Wasn't that pre-existential crisis," Sho asked shocked. 

"You've read her civics essays. She could convince a vegan to back a slaughter house," Terushima pointed out. "Why that example," Tetsurou asked annoyed. "Hah! Nerd," Tanaka called out. "Skinhead," Tsukishima countered with a snide smirk, "Jealous someone can read and write above a high school level?" 

You glanced at Enno who elbowed Kiyoko. She placed a hand on Tanaka's shoulder to stop him before the bickering escalated. Tsukki opened his mouth to add a comment. "Oi," you scolded them and they both bit their tongues.

"Okay, so, wait how does Washijou getting information tie to us coming here," Asahi questioned. You nodded pointing to him as you prepared to continue your play by play of their issue at hand. They were all starting to look a little livelier at this point.

"When Washijou caught onto us hiding among the other staff and students before Daichi gave up his magic to start the academy... No one intentionally acted as the mole, any of us who drank the tea gave up information. Enchanted tea with scrying water as the base and he gets you "accept" by accepting the tea. A full cup gives him three hours of free range into any of your memories. I was suspicious of how he knew. I knew none of us and none of the students or assistants would rat us out," you shared.

All those present who had taught at the university went wide eyed. 

"I take it we all drank the tea some at some point," you asked. 

They nodded. "Wait... any of our memories," Bokuto worried. "Yes. Any," you confirmed. "Like even really private stuff," Bokuto asked bright red. You looked at him incredulously. "I mean... technically yes! But for fuck's sake Kou he was looking for treason! Not how we all are in bed," you replied exasperated. 

A few eyes went wide as several faces turned varying shades of crimson. Yuuji, Tooru, and Tetsurou erupted into a fit of laughter that Koushi struggled to stay out of. Tanaka and Noya ended up joining in the chaos as Tanaka asked, "I wonder how many-?" "ENOUGH," you snapped before Daichi could. 

"In case you've all forgotten we're currently fugitives and if caught will be arrested and most likely executed. Unless directly related to anything productive we don't have time for the tangents."

"So only joke if it's a productive joke," Shou asked with an innocent smile. Little shit was on the nail. "No," Daichi snapped as you simultaneously answered, "Yea-... nooo?" Daichi sighed exhausted and glanced to Iwaizumi who just shrugged. "Okaaay. Anyways, as I was explaining," you said grabbing everyone's attention again.

"Before I put the dots together, I found something beneath the University. It was by accident. I had turned my papers into a mouse and I was chasing it around the campus. There's a tunnel meant to drain water if there's any internal flooding," you shared. It was a lie of course.

You had gone back to whatever remained of the cavern and it synced up with Washijou's office. "I could see right into his office. I snuck through a passageway and watched him look through memories of Kuroo's. Stuff I know he wouldn't give up willingly," you shared. "Stuff like what," Kuroo worried. "Not Bokuto suggested stuff! Like... dark shit you've only been comfortable telling Kenma," you shared. Realization washed across his face. 

"I was almost caught spying three times. I thought I had made it out unnoticed. But it was the same week after Sugawara left so we were all constantly getting pulled in. He knew I was I going after that second time. I was really close to figuring it out," you shared.

"You were pestering me about scrying a lot," Tanaka thought aloud. "Where was I," Yukie asked offended. "Studying teleportation with Terushima and me," Asahi said. "Oooooh. Yeah. You right," Yukie agreed 

"How are you all professors," Tsukki asked. "Kei," Yachi scolded. "They're idiots," Tsukki noted. Kageyama snickered. "What are you laughing at, King? Outside of the dead you're not so bright yourself," Tsukki fired. "I thought we were past the King of the Dead comments," Koushi muttered, as you facepalmed and he flopped his forehead onto the table. 

"(Y/n)," Tooru asked causing the group to quiet down a bit startled by his sudden interjection. "You knew all that before? Why didn't you tell me any of it," he questioned. Guilt bubbled up in your chest again for leaving him so in the dark. "Yeah, what prompted you to ask him in the first place," Enno asked curiously. 

"After you dropped from the task force Washijou had been on your case about anything and everything. Besides fire and light come in pretty handy for what I found," you shared. "What'd you find," Shou asked bouncing up from his feet. You glanced at the ex- cave dwellers.

"I thought, and I was right, that the basement would offer a passage to get a better vantage point to the office, since I could really only turn into a raven at that time. But you need at least one other person to get across that place the way it was set up. I knew I could ask Oikawa and he wouldn't ask questions and he would understand the severity of what he was in for with what limited information I could give," you shared, "Well what the severity was supposed to be." 

You ran your fingers through your hair as the thoughts of your death resurfaced.

"But now there was a trap. And then I saw Washijou brew the tea with scrying water. And then he gave the tea to Akaashi and that's when I saw the scrying pool liven up, so I ran back to where I left Toor-Oikawa, but on the way back I had used two different types of magic and there was a pressure plate or something. It was too late, and then I, unfortunately, ..... was impaled," You explained.

A round of grimaces shot around the silent room.

You took a pause to keep your voice steady, "And then I woke up with no memories. And then for a month I got some memories. And then naturally I broke the rules because... intuition," You said glancing at your first teacher, Sugawara who grimaced at his own teachings, "And while meeting with Oikawa over several months and asking why he was stalking me and being weird, he mentioned the headmaster and the rest came rushing back and that's when I ran into Tanaka's study demanding if Akaashi had drank the tea when he was questioned."

They all sat with expressions that said their heads were spinning. "You stalked her," Kageyama asked before turning to you, "You didn't tell me!?" "If you died and were brought back to life I'd try to keep an eye on you from a distance," Hinata noted. "Thank you chibi-chan," Oikawa blurted. "Hinata! Not now," Kageyama interrupted. 

Of course he doesn't listen. "Did you not hear what I just said? It's not his fault," you defended. "What if it was? I specifically told you to avoid him. He could have been trying to use you," Kageyama argued.

"I am twenty-one years old, I apprenticed while we were in high school, by standard qualifications I have a mastery in umbraportation and umbrakinesis, herbology, pyrokinesis, aerokinesis, terrakinesis, and transmutation. I've been able to hold my own with necromancy, photokinesis, divination, and all forms of druidry. I have k-... I think I can handle dumbass over there just fine," you snapped having to stop yourself from sharing too much. 

"Pop off sis," Terushima said quietly as he failed to read the room. Or rather as he pretended to fail at reading the room so no one else noticed you almost outed that you had killed people in your fighting ring days.

"The more important matter is what do we do from here," Daichi intervened. "They could already know this place exists," Sugawara agreed. 

"Shouldn't we do something about the very illegal things Washijou is doing," Kuroo asked. "If we so much as try we put everyone else at risk," Kiyoko noted. "He can't just get away with it," Tanaka shouted. "Yeah! What the hell," Noya demanded. "Tanaka-san, Noya-san, you're actually disagreeing with Kiyoko-san. How rare," Tsukishima egged. 

"Where would we even go though," Iwaizumi asked. "What if we make a deal? A cease fire. We don't squeal if they don't," Bokuto asked. "Did you jut say something intelligent," Tsukishima asked. "Tsukki," Yachi scolded. "Hey! Bokuto-san's a pretty smart guy," Yukie countered. "HEY HEY HEY! You hear that Kuroo? I'm smart," Bokuto asked. 

While the other half of the table grew loud with Kageyama, Tsukki, Hinata, Terushima, Nishinoya, Yukie, Bokuto and Kuroo bickering while Yachi anxiously yelped when anyone so much as looked at her, you sat in silence with Daichi, Enno, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, Asahi, Oikawa, and Kiyoko.

"Washijou has a bit of a fragile ego. He loves power because he felt he had none," Iwaizumi thought aloud. "There's an island not far off the northern coast, what if we just...," Asahi suggested but Oikawa cut him off, "He'd follow us." "Unless we blackmail him with the scrying tea," Suga offered. "There's no real evidence to support our claims," Iwaizumi countered.

"Then we get evidence and in the process show him the threat. We send someone to propose the deal. They drink the tea and another team collects the evidence in that basement passage. You make a sound to essentially out yourselves and he sees the memories of us planning it to know we're not bluffing. If he attacks after we out him, at least the upcoming generations may be safer," you suggested. 

"It would be a suicide mission," Asahi worried. "Not necessarily," you countered, "Besides dying wasn't so terrible." "Not funny," Suga and Oikawa jinxed.

"The safest position is, ironically, the one who does the bargaining. It would just be the passage and I personally am very acquainted with the traps. It's meant to be maneuvered only by those who can't switch practices and practice the conventional way with the right team of three we can get across and back even if the security has been beefed since the last time we were down there," you pointed out.

"I hate that your plan is making sense," Suga complained. "But what would we negotiate," Kiyoko asked. 

You noticed the bickering had stopped. 

"We get out of their hair forever and set up on the uninhabited island and he doesn't get fired, executed, or lose his magic... or all three," Oikawa noted. "That won't be enough. He'll want a guarantee," Enno finally spoke up.

He left us alone after Daichi relinquished his magic to him. 

"My magic," you said without hesitation. "WHAT," the entire table demanded. "He left Daichi alone after he gave up his. He then was able to create the scrying technique which he only used to see if we were keeping up our end of the bargain. AND we weren't! Lawful evil," You pointed out.

They all opened their mouths in uproar but you weren't done yet. 

"He isn't just doing this because he wants to and it's fun. Yeah, it's not right that it's a law in the first place, but we are repeatedly breaking it. Each time we do, we're getting stronger and less controllable. If we make a deal that absolves him of his crimes to see if we were lying through our teeth like he suspected, leave to somewhere else where we won't be affecting them to live by our own laws, and give over the magic of one of the most powerful eclectic and chaos practitioners he would have to agree," you reasoned.

"Your magic could be the only thing keeping you alive," Kageyama cut in. "If it means no one else dies then it's a risk I'm willing to take. That's only a maybe," you countered. "What if the dude decides to go back on his word and tries to like, invade the island, and kills us all, and you die because he takes your magic," Terushima asked.

"We set another condition. If he ever goes back on his word then his magic is immediately deferred to Daichi. He keeps all the newfound power to protect his home and we get to live safely on our new one and if he pulls any shit, said newfound power if transferred to the leader, famous for his stamina to handle said power long enough for some sort of battle," you proposed.

"There has to be another way," Enno pleaded. You looked around the table, "By all means spit them out. Who here has something more concrete, that results in less than at maximum three casualties." "How do you figure three," Iwaizumi asked. "I plan to man the group in the basement and I'm only going to allow two others to keep risks at a minimum. And if I die after the plan from the "what if" proposed by Kageyama I'm still part of the three," you said.

"I forgot you were a strategist. Tch. Annoying," Tsukishima noted. "It made me kind of sad when she deferred to all of us," Hinata noted. You smiled appreciating his support. You sat back and asked, "Well? Any better plans?"

"We don't offer your magic up front," Tooru said. "What," Tetsurou asked. "We only add your magic if he asks for a way to promise we'll keep our word. After he hears the whole proposal," he pleaded. 

You mulled it over. It was a safe play, but was it too safe?

"Hell, if we're wagering magic I'll put mine on the line," Suga said. "Koushi," Daichi intervened. "Offer mine first. I won't die and I taught you everything you know. Minus the necromancy, shadow work, and Oikawa's light-show magic," Koushi offered ruffling your hair. 

You looked over at your teacher at a loss for words.

He wore the same patient and gentle smile. You knew better though. Like your own, his face always lied. The weight in the gaze he held with Daichi to reassure is husband, was more than enough to tell you just how heavy a toll this would take.

"I'll be really hurt if my magic is enough for him though," Suga remarked laughing. "Koushi," you started. He patted your back turning to the rest of the table speaking with the soothing playful lilt he always held, "How does that sound? We get an island all to ourselves." Everyone nodded with heavy hearts. 

"Who's making the offer," Noya asked. "I'LL DO IT," Shouyou jumped up. "Hinata," the others said concerned. "He respects me! Also, we should figure out how we're going to make or obtain boats," Hinata shared. "There's no way we can do another trek like this last one," Kiyoko confirmed. You hummed to agree. Hitoka locked eyes with you before frowning. 

You glanced around the table before asking, "Where's Tadashi?" "He's fine, just did a good deal of healing and needed to rest," Shou reassured. "You two were in pretty bad shape when we got in," Daichi shared looking between you and Tooru. 

You looked down at your hands feeling guilty. If both Tooru and Tadashi had to push themselves to such extremes and you still felt like shit, you must have been essentially dead. 

~~~~~

The meeting came to and end and you left with Tsukishima and Yachi to go see Yamaguchi. "Everything okay with you and Kageyama," Yachi asked. "Yeah. Just frustrated," you admitted. You walked into the room and Yams was sitting up right setting down an empty glass. You rushed over and nearly tackled him in a hug. "Hi," he said a bit startled. 

"I missed the meeting didn't I," he asked solemnly. His arms wrapped back around you tightly. "Do you have any idea how close you were to dying again!? Oikawa nearly died himself to keep you from crossing over that edge! The both of you are so incredibly reckless! What the hell were you thinking," Yamaguchi scolded. 

"I'm so sorry Yams," you mumbled into his shoulder. "N- You're sorry I had do so much to keep you and your boyfriend alive. We all know you have no regard for your own well being," Yamaguchi grumbled. "I'd grow you a buttercup to apologize, but-," you started and Yams cut you off with a strangled, "NO!" 

You sat back a bit before laughing. "Seriously! I'm not kidding. No magic for twenty-four hours! Like at all! Like to the point I'm contemplating asking Oikawa or Kuroo if they have any of those bracelets left," Yamaguchi stressed. 

You heard shouting before both you and Yamaguchi were tackled back onto the bed. You laughed to hide the grimace as Yachi panicked, clearly knowing how much pain you both were in. Tsukki began to promptly yell at Shouyou who was now on top of you and Yamaguchi. "I'm sorry," Hinata exclaimed. 

"Are you two okay," Hinata stressed. You nodded quietly. 

"What did you lie about today," Yachi asked you as you all sat up. You looked at her a bit startled. "Oh! Around when you said how you found the pass under Washijou's study right," Hinata asked. 

"If he's going to see into your head I guess it doesn't matter if I let you guys know I was looking for where the cavern used to be. I thought it could help me find something against him since he slaughtered everyone in there," you shared. "What," Yams asked. 

"You missed a good chunk of information," Kageyama shared from the doorway. 

You looked up hesitantly. 

"This is sufficiently awkward," Tsukki noted.


	9. Chapter 8: Learn To Take A Joke Akaashi

You sat with Kageyama in a secluded room as the others filled in Tadashi. You had chosen to sit in the chair across from him and he shifted uncomfortably before flittering his eyes around the room. You were aware he knew this was your way of creating physical space before a verbal argument. He had been the one to call you out on it after noticing how you typically prefer to sit beside people. 

"I can't stop you, can I," he asked solemnly. "No," you confirmed.

Why couldn't he try to see things your way? At least he wasn't fully picking a fight this time. You were able to relax a bit in your seat. 

Kageyama took a breath to steady himself. "Then I guess I should tell you why I've been so concerned and controlling," he reasoned. You eyed him suspiciously. He handed over a black leather-bound book. One he had always swatted your hands away from when you were studying necromancy with him. 

"Did you ever read about where magic was first studied," Kageyama asked. You shook your head no, "I was kind of of busy trying not to get murdered." "It was from animals. The spirits of nature. Do you know why you can't learn to be a chaotic or eclectic witch. Why you have to be born with it," Kageyama asked. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me," you pointed out. 

"People believed it was tied to the extinction of dragons. According to the theory, at least, when a spirit of a practice ceases to exist, the practice can only be passed down by lineage," he shared, "It's why, for nearly all forms of magic, you have to be born into their study." 

"You know I don't believe in that spiritual shit," you pressed, "I don't get the luxury to. I need what's real, what I can see. The goal is survival." You were too tired for his philosophical and spiritual debates. He didn't seem like the type when you first became friends but once the kid opened up, it was lecture after lecture. He had no life or hobbies outside his studies.

"(Y/n), would you jus- shut up and listen for once," he pleaded under the guise of a fit of rage. 

You bit your cheek and shrugged caving, "Fine." 

His spiritual tangents made your skin crawl. It was baseless. You could root your magic in measurable physical transactions. Like exercising a muscle, or rather all muscles at once. In desperate situations you can tap into your own life energy as a means to extend your magic use. A practice that slowly kills you to a degree, or completely if you're not careful.

"When I pulled you back my mind had to follow you into the abyss and drag you out. When I pulled you back I saw dragons. One protecting you, the other sleeping beside you, almost like how you and Oikawa were sleeping. I can't stop seeing their eyes. The orange flames in the eyes of the protector and the green and silver of the other," he shared. 

You shot up right. There was no way you heard him right.

"What," he asked. "Before I- before I died. Those... I saw those eyes in the tunnels," you shared. You trusted him with this information. He's abrasive and controlling, but he'd never tell private information to another soul.

"I don't know which one was yours, but the one with heterochromia would be the one I'd guess was linked to you. But the other was around you all the time while you were unconscious. Every time we thought we'd lost you I'd dream of those flaming eyes and you would be fine. I have never seen anything like it," Kageyama explained. 

"What- what does that mean," you asked. "Someone is subconsciously or actively using their magic to keep you alive. Another dragon in spirit, but they shouldn't be able to use magic when their magic is manifesting on its own to protect you. And more than one person fits the bill for the other dragon. If you go down there, using anything by instinct might set off the dragon traps wether you intend them to or not," Kageyama warned. 

There's no way he could have known about those eyes. You learned how pulling someone back works. You know that memories can't be accessed by anyone until the mind repairs itself. 

"I'll keep that in mind," you said. "You can't seriously still-," he started and cut himself off worried and hopeless. His face said he knew there was no point in arguing and he was right. You made up your mind. It was your plan you weren't going to bitch out of it.

"I won't die this time," you insisted. "This is bigger than all of us. The time for playing it safe is over. You've always been a bit of a goody-two-shoes. It's time to break rules and take risks," you pointed out. He frowned deeply about to argue about being a goody two shoes but bit his tongue. 

"Just... be careful," he pleaded. "I intend to be. I still haven't seen Shou get married yet, and I promised him years ago I'd stick around for that. Not to mention I had to miss Tadashi and Kei's proposal. Now I have to go to their wedding," you shrugged off, smiling at the crimson spreading through Kags's cheeks.

~~~~~

You walked Kageyama back to Shouyou and broke apart. The others waved and Yachi nodded for you to head off and get a moment to sort your thoughts. She was always on you to take care of yourself. She was far more subtle than Shou, Koushi, Tetsurou, and Tooru.

Dragons? 

Dragons. 

Yeah, why not?

You couldn't ignore it either. As far as things that were real. Those eyes were real. You were able to recall those eyes so vividly. You had been reading up on your old grimoire anyways. Studying what had changed. 

Your style had been quick and unpredictable. You were tenacious and the only emotions you could quickly tap into for those death matches were anger and fear. Your communication was either unparalleled or absolute shit with no in between. Something about your last fight had nagged at you. It was your most switches but you didn't feel it like you should have. 

It wasn't until you tried the fire and light techniques that everything seemed to drain rapidly like they had with the hydrokinesis and umbrakinesis. They took longer to work on and master in comparison to anything dealing the earth and manipulating it. Not to mention your feet were light and like Shou you could jump abnormal heights with ease as if floating. 

Everything went into finding the most efficient way to survive while the others studied magic in a healthy methodical way. Your health was put on the back burner. You could afford to tow that line of life and death as long as at the end of the day those you cared about were alive, safe, and provided for.

Until you met Tooru even passion wasn't something you had the liberty to focus on. Everything you learned was from working yourself to the bone to protect Shou and Natsu. 

Of course fire was going to tear through you like that when first learning, but shifting between the terrakinesis felt like nothing. Even without being connected to the ground you still managed to cave in the tunnels.

Was it even Washijou that killed you? He had to have added the spears. The goal of the cavern was to turn kids into monsters down there. What if that's wrong? What if they were trying to push kids into reviving dragons? 

If chaos and eclectic witches have dragon's blood of course they'd set off the traps in a place that might have been used to try and create dragons. If dragons came back Eclectic and Chaos magic would be an option for anyone to study. People would be harder to control. 

They were close with the Demon Mimic. At least that's what you heard Washijou say. It was confirmation enough to know they were still looking for you.

They didn't know any better. All they knew was that they still hadn't found the Demon Mimic, it... you?... could still be in the caves for all anyone knows. Mutating into the monsters others read about in bedtime stories. Monsters that couldn't be controlled so they were eradicated during a civil war with records so disorganized and destroyed by time, that one could only speculate and wonder what actually happened.

~~About a Year Ago~~

"What are you reading anyway," Oikawa asked. "My first grimoire. I used it to break down and study what I learned by accident when I was younger," you shared. "Oh, can I see," he asked and started shifting. You shut the book in panic and kept your eyes on it. It had everything about you being the Demon Mimic. Washijou was stealing memories. You couldn't risk him seeing.

"Noted grimoire is off limits," he said a bit hurt. You grimaced. "It just ...has some really personal stuff in it," you shared turning to try and catch his eyes. 

He was transfixed on the papers he had been grading. You quickly enchanted the book so only you could open it before walking over to his desk chair, and hugging him from behind. "It's okay. I get it," he reassured. He was still clearly bothered.

You didn't shift. Instead you just kissed his cheek and waited patiently for him to elaborate. "You're like an open book but sometimes it feels like every other page is written in invisible ink. It's like, I know you and then sometimes I don't and it just drudges those old thought patterns back up," he admitted. 

"How about I make you a deal," you asked. "I'm going to regret this aren't I," he asked, his face drifting up toward yours. "Probably," you smiled. "That's the mischief smile. I have seen that expression too many times when we take Kuroo and Bokuto out to the tavern," he worried. 

You leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. He hummed almost as an impatient whine when you pulled back. "I want to take you somewhere, and if we both make it through alive, I will share the significance of the place and how it factors into my grimoire," you offered. 

"How dangerous," Oikawa asked. "What Suga and I would deem moderately concerning," you shrugged. "So incredibly dangerous," he translated. "You don't have to come. I can try to convince Koushi or Terushima to come along," you shared. 

"Of course, I'll go. You'd be absolutely lost without the sexiest glorified lamp post in all of Shiratorizawa," he replied pulling you closer. "Don't sell yourself too short. You're not just visually bright, you're kind of smart some times shittykawa," you teased. "You have been spending too much time with my friends," he noted, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

~~~~~

You stepped on the stone and felt it start to tremble. You stomped before jumping up, to send the rocks in the cavern across to stabilize the ground. There was no time. 

The air around you seemed to spiral around your body, caressing your skin. As you spun in the air your mind froze on the image of two large eyes in the darkness. One was jade, the other silver. Thin slitted pupils stared into your soul, but they sunk back into the darkness. The feeling to follow nagged at you, but you resisted and the air keeping you up thinned out causing you to begin falling back down. 

You recognized the difference. You had just been hovering in the air like that final fight with Yuuji. That same feeling of weightlessness. You didn't even feel the switch between practices as the earth shot out to connect the platform from the stomp.

A desperate scream of your name broke you from the trance and you completed the rotation. Something was shot out and orange eyes of fire with reptilian slits, like the ones before, bore holes into your soul from behind the advancing projectile. It came closer as if chasing it but the sharp pain tore through your abdomen pulling you back to the ground. The fiery eyes were gone now.

You could have moved. You could have blocked it. But those pauses only sealed your fate. The spear was already in your abdomen. You were able to get to the other side but your limbs locked up fast. A million things you needed to share on the tip of your tongue as Tooru's face stared down at you in horror.

~~Present day~~

You walked through the library for some quiet. And maybe to find something on dragons. "Iwa-chaaan," you heard a familiar voice complain. "I will hit you," Iwaizumi threatened. 

You smiled to yourself. You couldn't risk putting him through that again. If things went wrong a second time there was no pulling you back. And that new information of being the very thing that set off the trap was moderately alarming.

You had already chosen Sugawara but were hesitant about the second choice. It would make sense to pick someone that only uses one ability but you really only trusted Kuroo or Iwaizumi to step up the way you needed.

It felt wrong to ask Iwa though, because there's no doubt Oikawa would insist. Kuroo on the other hand, while flexible, smart, and strong ...only turned into a cat. If you were wrong about these switches you wouldn't afford draining yourself too fast. For the specific maze in mind Bokuto would make a better suited transmutator, with his abilities to turn into an owl, but he was overzealous and had unpredictable mood swings only Akaashi, Yukie, and Kaori knew how to manage. 

You'd still need to find a plan around the fire traps. There were no real water sources down there and shifting the stone might only weaken the ground you needed to stand on. 

You could theoretically shadow travel, but there was no guarantee you wouldn't set off the fire traps and that would only wound you to the point the others would be stuck doing the heavy lifting on the way back. And shadow travel both ways would but you in another near death position that would only drain anyone that tried to bring you back from the edge.

For now you should inform your definite partner. You could work out the rest later.

You froze by the exit. An unlabeled book, slightly hidden, grabbed your attention. You picked it up and the book fluttered open. Your grimoire. It had opened to a page with ink that didn't have your hand writing.

"Good to see the memories came back! -Shou"

You smiled at the handwriting. Dork. He was one of only four people alive to have ever seen any part of the interior of this book. God, you hoped he'd be okay. He was fast and resilient, and a lot more clever than he let on, but so was Washijou.

~~~~~

You stood beside your friend and teacher, on the balcony of his temporary study, to watch the setting sun. He stared below with a sad expression. Waves crashing against the cliff side. "The day we left the caves, they were there for me. Anyone that made it big down there was a target for execution," you shared. 

He didn't say anything. As usual his expression remained unmoved. 

"Of course you knew that," you said chuckling sadly. He looked over trying to read you. "I'm not proud of my time down there. I've done everything I can to try and make up for it. I stopped using glamours. I stopped lying. I tried to give back where I could. The only thing I don't regret about that time is getting, you, Akaashi, and the Hinatas out before it was too late," he declared.

You joined him at the balcony's wall to watch the waves crash. Nothing but those crashing frothing waves filled the silence for a moment. 

"If he looks far back enough, he'll see I'm the demon mimic," you shared, "He'll never just let me go." "All we can do is hope he doesn't go back that far," Koushi said taking your hand in his. You squeezed it and he squeezed back. A silent promise that you were there and you weren't going anywhere.

"Thank you," you said. "I couldn't let his brief time teaching you go all to Kageyama's head," he played off. 

You went to say something cheesy and heartfelt and decided against it. He'd never let you live it down. 

"I'm glad I don't have to yell at you for talking like you've already lost anymore," he said quietly, "And if you pull any shit down there and get yourself killed again I'm going to kill you myself when we find a way to break the rules and bring you back." 

"So you're coming then," you asked. "Of course I am. It might very well be my last time to use magic. I knew you'd feel obligated to ask," he said. You pulled him into a tight hug. Tears prickled behind your eyes. "Careful, or Oikawa will get jealous," Suga choked out teasingly, hugging back. "He knows you're with Daichi," you said. 

Suga squeezed a bit harder as you both tried to hold back the worry and fear eating at your stomachs. 

"You were the best teacher I could have asked for. Thank you for letting me be your apprentice," you said, feeling the tension in your own throat as pressure built in your eyes. "You're definitely a bigger pain in the ass than I thought you'd be," he laughed sounding on the verge of tears himself. "I'll see you in the morning," you said. He nodded.

~~~~~

You passed by Akaashi who sat on the stairs staring off. His deadpan glamor was faltering. He must be really upset for that to even budge. He's used it for years. Almost two decades now. You walked closer and he didn't react to your foot steps. You sat beside him and remained in the silence of each other's company like you had a million times.

There was a rough period before you two were capable of doing so. You smiled fondly as it came to mind the bickering, and sarcastic jabs. Koushi always stepping in to keep you from snapping on Akaashi who never seemed to fear for his life. Terushima egging you both on from the side lines. Shouyou would end up panicking with Koushi as he knew how close you were to breaking your no more homicide pact. 

In more ways than one, you had all really become a family.

"Hey," you finally greeted. He nodded silently. "It's not your fault you know. You're not the only one who drank it. Before I took an arrow to the knee," you started and he cut in, "(Y/n), it was a spear laced with a neurotoxin used in dragon infestations." "Learn to take a joke Akaashi. My point, was that even I drank the tea. Daichi, Suga, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo all drank the tea. It's not your fault alone," you reassured. 

Akaashi nodded solemnly. You patted his shoulder to comfort him and he leaned into your side a bit. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, falling back into silence.

~~Eight Years Ago~~

You all sat in Koushi's study and examined the daisy you held between your fingers. How did he do it? "It's a flower. It's not going to attack you," deadpanned the one Koushi called Akaashi. You shot him a glare before rolling your eyes. "We're not in the cavern anymore you don't need to use a glamour," you retaliated. "As if I'd ever trust you and the feral crow with any sign of vulnerability," Akaashi fired back. 

"Feral crow," Shouyou asked defensively. "That nickname wasn't very polite of you Agashi," you teased. "Akaashi," he corrected. "Whatever Akasasshi," you egged on. Yuuji snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Why are you laughing you couldn't even manage suppressing your pyro and photokinesis," you countered. "Yet you still lost to him," Akaashi muttered. "OOoooooh snap," Terushima reacted. 

You gripped the armrest of the chair you were sat in. "Like you could do any better," you fired back. Shou had tensed beside you. "I've never bothered trying. I'm not a hot headed brute," he remarked flippantly. You whipped up your tea and shot it toward his book but it froze before it reached it. 

"Would you look at that, a fox that has a few tricks up his sleeve," you remarked, "What a pleasant surprise." "Oh wow a show dog with a superiority complex, how unoriginal," Akaashi remarked. You conjured a shadow tendril and ripped his chair back. Someone stepped in grabbing Akaashi's chair to keep it from falling. 

You looked up to see a disappointed Koushi. Somehow that hurt so much worse than him being furious. "Yuuji you should show a better example than egging them on. We're not in the cavern anymore. There's no more pick pocket and fighting ring rivalry. Until you're all ready to integrate into society here you're going to be forced to spend a lot of time with each other. Please try to get along," Koushi said solemnly. 

You clenched your jaw and looked back down to your hands. The flower had withered a bit. Your heart sunk. "One of my classmate's underclassmen is stopping by to get something, try to behave. Don't use any of your abilities," Koushi prepped. "Aww no showing off," Akaashi fired. You raised your eyes from the flower to glare at him, but bit your tongue. "Akaashi," Koushi scolded. Akaashi rolled his eyes and begrudgingly backed down.

~~Seven and a Half Years Ago~~

"I'm ready!"

"Akaashi, I can't approve you going up yet. One wrong move, is all it takes and everything is over."

"You let both Hinatas and (Y/l/n) go! Why am I the only one!?"

"Hinata can hide the air manipulation and only shows his transmutation. Natsu is young enough to focus on only one study and suppress the rest, and herbology is so out of (Y/l/n)'s comfort zone that there's no way she can accidentally use another ability. Hydrokinesis and electrokinesis are dangerously similar. You keep pulling water when you conjure a shock. If even one person sees or catches onto that, it's over."

The conversation looped through your mind. His frustration hit closer to home than intended. You walked into the library and dropped down to sit beside him while he was reading. "What do you want," he asked tired. 

You were terrible at being honest. "I'm sorry," you said. The words tasted sour on your tongue. "A-are you trying to apologize," Akaashi asked amused. You swallowed your pride. "Yeah, could you not be an ass about it," you commented pulling your knees to your chest. You looked over to see a confused smile. His glamour wasn't up. His face was a lot gentler.

"Why now," he questioned. You picked at a hangnail to distract yourself. If you didn't, your mind would lock onto another person being present and the mask would pop up and he would pull his guard up and this would all be for nothing. 

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with," you started. "An understatement," he cut in. You clenched your jaw trying not to quip back. You sighed out your frustration and leaned your head back against the wall. "Look," you started, "I'm still not too keen on you. It's really hard to get past shit the cavern taught me, but I'm really trying to work on this being honest and vulnerable shit. I trust Koushi's judgement, and if he thought you were worth pulling out then you can't be too bad."

"Yeah that reason was pity," Akaashi said bitterly. You looked over at him confused. "I think you remind him of himself," you countered. He looked at you confused. "Come on, you're too smart not to realize the similarities," you pointed out. "He's the Silver Fox, I could never be anywhere near his skill level," Akaashi said. 

"Bullshit. Shou talks about you all the time. He even talked about you back in the cavern. They used to call you the shadow fox," you shared, "I was jealous of you." "Of me," he asked confused. "You were making a living close to mine and you didn't have to kill anyone. You didn't have to push yourself until you almost died every day. I know pick pocketing isn't easy, but... fuck what I'd trade not to have that blood on my hands," you admitted. 

His face softened before the glamour showed back up, smoothing over his expression and forcing that tight lipped deadpan. "I wouldn't have made it like that if it wasn't for the crowds your drew," he shared.

"How did you learn to control switches so precisely," he asked, "How do you keep them all separate?" "If I didn't I wasted energy. Even a second of energy made the difference between losing and possibly dying. Actually, I journaled everything in my first grimoire. I would practice switches over and over again. I repeated a move a million times and wrote down every single thing I noticed and experienced. No detail was too small. Afterwards I would separate things I felt and experienced per practice since I had to juggle so many," you explained.

~~A Few Months Later~~

You looked up startled as two arms crashed around you. "He approved my start for next month," Akaashi said. "It worked! The journalling worked," he exclaimed. "That's amazing," you shouted hugging back. "Tell anyone I got excited and hugged you and I will tell Daichi about you stealing from his snack cabinet," Akaashi threatened. "Not if I kill you first," you threatened.

~~Present Day~~

Wings flapped nearby and you waved as Bokuto flew over as an owl. You dropped your arm from Akaashi's shoulders. "Hi Bokuto-san," Akaashi said and let his teacher land on his arm. Bokuto transformed back and sat on the other side of Akaashi. "Hey! Hey! Hey! How are two of my favorite people," he asked. Akaashi just let out a sharp dry chuckle before he hummed. "Managing," you translated.


	10. Chapter 9: The Bitch Is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late I'm shifting schedules in work and did not plan accordingly!😖

You peeled yourself off of the steps. "Thank you," Akaashi said. You smiled sadly at him, "I'm going to keep bugging you about it not being your fault until you believe it." "You're annoying," he declared.

"HEY," Bokuto scolded. You smiled and laughed in response, "I am your sister." "Unfortunately," Akaashi remarked through a sarcastic smile. You chuckled and pointed at him, "Be nice to Bo or I'm hexing you." "Yeah, yeah, go make out with Oikawa-san and save the world," Akaashi countered playfully. You flipped him off before making your leave.

You trusted Bokuto to care for him. He was definitely the last person you expected Akaashi to get along with. You practically had to drag Akaashi to your hang out.

~~Six Years Ago~~

"I don't want to hang out with your friends," Akaashi deadpanned. "Oh would you just trust me for once. I think you'd really get along with Kenma. He's in your year," you insisted. "Not happening," Akaashi declared. "Could you not be boring for five minutes," you asked. He flipped you off in return. "For fuck's sake Akaashi," you pleaded.

Nothing.

You flopped on his lap knocking the book out of his hands. "Get off of me," he growled. "Not until you agree to go socialize with me and my friends," you declared. You felt a zap in your side. "You underestimate my pain tolerance Keiji," you declared melodramatically. "You sound like that prodigy that mentors Kageyama," Akaashi remarked. "Gross," you laughed.

"Come oonnn," you whined. He just glared at you in response. "It'll be fun! I promise! Come on! Yuuji's been blowing me off to try and woo Hana, and Shouyou is making his own friends in school. You're the only one not assimilating to surface dwelling," you complained. Akaashi snorted, "Your mask has assimilated to surface dwelling but you're the most stuck in the cave out of all of us," he declared.

"Someone's grumpy today. I'm going to let that uncalled for psyche break down slide for now. Look come out tonight and I will do your homework for a week," you bargained. "Make it two and we have a deal," he agreed. "Yes! You got yourself a deal, be ready to leave in fifteen," you exclaimed and jumped up to your feet.

~~~~~

"You ready kid," Tetsurou asked. "Akaashi's joining us today," you declared. "(Y/l/n), you didn't ask if it was alright before hand," Akaashi asked appalled. "No, it's Neko-nii, Kenma and Bo. It's fine," you waved off. "My apologies for my sister," Akaashi said to the other two. "Hey! Hey! Hey! No worries! (Y/n)-chan is unpredictable that's what we like about her," Bo backed you up.

"Speak for yourself," Kenma mumbled. "You know you love me," you countered. "Like how cats love water? Yes," Kenma asked. "Don't cats hate water," Bo asked. "Bo, my man..." Tetsurou trailed off and just laughed before patting his head. "What," Bokuto asked confused. You pushed Akaashi out from behind which caused him to start scolding you about your manners. "How are you two related," Kenma asked. "She's adopted," Akaashi barked once you stop forcing him outside.

You started walking as group and you stuck your tongue out at him. "So are you," you fired back. "Brat," he declared trying to refrain from his worst. You managed to pull out the most childish side of him and seeing his calm façade drop always filled your heart with pride.

"They really do bicker as much as you said they do," Bokuto said amazed. Tetsurou laughed as Akaashi's deadpan managed to form a slight frown. The intense pout that must be going on behind his glamour made you break into your own fit of laughter. Akaashi poked your side letting a real jolt loose. You jumped continuing to laugh as you exclaimed, "Dick!"

"Come on we still need to grab Tsukishibalama," Bokuto said. "Tsukishima," Akaashi corrected. "Bless you," Bokuto replied. "I-... thank you," Akaashi sighed giving up. "Tsukki isn't coming today," you jumped in quickly. Tetsurou and Kenma eyes you suspiciously. "He promised," Bokuto pouted. "Well.... something came up," you tried to explain vaguely.

"Is he finally going to tongue down Tadashi," Tetsurou asked. Akaashi's face soured in disgust in tandem with Kenma. "Gross," Kenma commented. "Not quite that but not, not that either," you shared. "Ahh first Terushima bails and now Tsukki," Tetsurou teased. 

~~~~~

You sat with Tetsurou and Kenma as Bokuto pulled Akaashi into another conversation. You had never seen his glamour falter so much in one day. There was even a small smile slating on his face. "The fact that we can see a smile through his like perfected mirage of a glamour is," Tetsurou started and cut himself at a loss for words. "I feel kind of bad for him though," Kenma said.

Akaashi made a friend. More than that he had developed a crush. That was the most normal thing you've ever seen him get to enjoy. "Akaashi! Akaashi! Did you see that? Didja!? Wasn't it awesome," Bokuto asked just a lit up. "How the fuck did you call that one," Tetsurou asked. "I know my family," you shared with a shrug. He grumbled handing the money you had bet on who Akaashi would get along with best.

~~Present Day~~

You walked through the temporary safe house and headed back to an empty study.

"Hey," a voice greeted from the shadows. Not so empty. "What are you doing in a library," you asked finding Yuuji. "Trying to breathe," he admitted. "Overwhelmed," you asked. He didn't answer. Instead he tapped on the desk as he struggled to keep reading.

"Yuuji," you tried again. He looked back scratching his neck. "You probably need to save the world or something right? You were always the better leader," he said absent mindedly. "I always have time for family," you shrugged. "It's fine," he shook his head. You sat on the desk beside him.

"You know you really scared the shit out of us earlier," he pressed. "What happened," you asked. "I'm a little surprised freckles and Kageyama haven't chewed you out yet," Terushima pointed out. "Haven't given them much of a chance," you admitted. "Checks out," he nodded ruffling your hair. "How's Hana doing," you asked. "She's managing. Worried about you and the others," he shared.

"I still can't believe you tricked her into dating you," you said. "Hey! There was no trickery," he defended. "Yuuji I helped you with half of the failed confession plots. No! You know what? You're right! You're right. You didn't trick her," you said. "Thank you," he replied. "I would say it was closer akinned to stalking," you teased. "Hey," he exclaimed defensively.

An easy silence fell over you both.

"Please try not to die again," he pleaded. You couldn't promise that. Your very existence down there could set off traps now. The only ones who know about the cavern were the former cave dwellers, Oikawa, and Washijou and his elites.

"(Y/n)," Yuuji pressed. "I know. I know," you replied, "I jus- I can't promise that. Not if they want to continue this way. They'd never agree to what might actually work. I know they want us to be better, to take the high road, but the high road is dangerous and I can't promise anyone's safety with it," you admitted.

"If you could do it differently how would you do it," he mused. "I'd use some tactic from the cavern," you admitted, "If it meant saving all of them, I could live with any potential blood on my hands. The only things Washijou gives a shit about are his prodigies. Use that and the blackmail of what I already know against him. Force him into a blood pact. You know Takeda is his immediate subordinate? If it all goes south it gets blamed on the snapping of the demon mimic and Takeda takes over."

"Daichi and Koushi would never agree to that. And Shouyou would lose his shit if you killed again. After everything," Yuuji thought aloud. "That's the only thing holding me back. Oh, and Tooru seeing me that way but that's another story," you thought aloud. "He'd still love you," Yuuji said. "That's kind of what I'm afraid of," you admitted.

You just heard Yuuji hum confused. "It would break him. Seeing me as that monster they taught him I was-...," you said trailing off. "You're not a monster. You're just doing your best to survive and protect everyone," Yuuji defended.

You shrugged looking at the wall of books across from you. What you would give to be an inanimate object without responsibilities.

"It's been a pretty uphill battle in that aspect. It's complicated. He's been trying really hard from the start, and that's more than I could ever ask, but he's too gentle. He's never seen the me from the cavern. He only just heard about it with the rest. He knows I escaped from it, but he has no clue who I was or what I had to do. It would break him Yuuji, because he loves me," you insisted.

"I thought the same with Hana, but it didn't," he countered, "I think Akaashi's right. I think part of you is still stuck there. Still scared that no one on from the surface could ever understand or accept you. Still convinced you're the monster they tried to turn you into. It's bullshit. All of it's bullshit. Until you let that go you're gonna be stuck there for the rest of your life kid."

You looked at him a bit startled by his words. Usually he was one that offered distractions and never took life seriously, but here he was attacking fears you didn't know you had. "I'm going to leave you with that before I say something dumb and undercut my point," he declared with a little hop to stand, "I promised Bobata I'd help him blow off steam anyways." "I swear to god if you do anything that draws attention t-," you started to reprimand but he cut, "I won't! I won't! I know better! I've matured in my ripe old age of twenty-two."

"I hate you. You're a child," you complained. "I know you are but what am I," he taunted. "So much for not undercutting you're point. Go be stupid with your fellow toddler-adult," you said. "Try not to work yourself too hard," he replied walking out.

~~~~~

You sighed looking over the list of candidates and each of their pros and cons. Regardless of who was chosen crossing the Cavern alive and without outing yourself as the demon mimic required a level of trust you only had with overzealous hot heads. Maybe Kiyoko. Maybe.

Akaashi would question you and you would end up butting heads. Tadashi was in no condition. Kei was in the same boat as Akaashi. Tetsurou didn't have the abilities you needed. Shouyou was going to be negotiating, Daichi doesn't have magic, Kageyama was too stubborn.

Preferably you wanted someone who was good with pyrokinesis. Kageyama was too combative. Tooru was off the table. Yuuji was far to unpredictable, he meant well but if an idea popped into his head nothing would stop him. You'd strangle Futakuchi way before you even reached the Cavern.

You could control the fire, but in your current state it would drain you to another dangerous level by the time you would even make it back to the Cavern entrance. But if not the fire type then who could you use? You flipped through your grimoire to see what you had used on fire types before or different fights that might have a useful ability you were overlooking.

More light filled the room and pulled your attention. You closed the book and turned to see who it was, on edge now.

Your eyes met Tooru's gaze and you relaxed. He stood in the doorway, looking hesitant and uncertain. He was more put together than when you last saw him, but he still looked exhausted. Dark circles had formed beneath his eyes and his hair was still frayed a frizzy from getting soaked and drying without being styled. He hadn't moved and you had no gauge for how much time had passed.

Now that you thought about it, you hadn't had a second to speak to him one on one. You had kissed him. After months of avoiding him where you hadn't even known who he was. Where did you stand? Why does he look like a deer in headlights? How does dying and forgetting your entire life effect your relationship status?

His face lit up and one foot stepped forward until he nearly broke into a sprint. He pulled you close and held you in his arms tight with his head nuzzled in your shoulder. You kicked yourself mentally for ever questioning his feelings. He followed your shell for a year of course he still loved you.

Your arms wrapped back around him as you finally relaxed. "I missed you," he all but whispered.

"You're not going to cry like our first date, are you," you teased. A relieved laugh bubbled up from him. You tightened your own arms around him and he seemed to melt. "I didn't cry," he defended. "You cried. Like a baby. Over a snake," you pressed. "Okay don't act like it was some little garter snake. It was a goddamn water serpent," he argued lifting his head. "It was a snek," you said, "A scaley baby." "Baby!? It's eye was the size of my head (Y/f/n)," he argued. "Totally harmless," you shrugged.

You smiled as he scowled back at you. His expression broke and a smile spread across his face once more. Even through messy locks, dark circles, and a dull pallor from being exhausted, he was so beautiful and adorable.

He didn't deserve the year of torture he put himself through. He didn't deserve to lose someone he loved and watch them never remember him over and over again. He was a whiny asshole, but his heart was in the right place.

You punched his chest.

"Ow," he exclaimed as more of a question. "That's for torturing the shit out of yourself by following memory-less me around," you scolded.

"Yeah you're back alright," he pouted before smiling again, "I love you." "I love you too," you said. He pressed his lips into yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close. He still seemed hesitant as if he was questioning everything. He seemed to relax after you pulled him in closer though.

He pulled away, resting his forehead to yours. Admittedly you weren't expecting him to look so worried. A knot of worry began to twist up in your stomach.

"I know you're going to try anything and everything to keep me from going and if there is someone that you whole heartedly think is going to be a better fit, then by all means take them, but if you're trying to work around me to keep me safe or in case things go awry then stop. This is just as much my fight as it is yours," he insisted. He brushed some hair from your face and his hand rested on your cheek.

A strained huff, heavier than you last breath escaped you.

How did he always know? Sometimes you had to question whether or not he really did not have clairsentience. He would have known if he was eclectic wouldn't he? Kageyama's words cycled through your mind. Another dragon. Someone potentially unknowingly protecting you.

Your eyes skimmed across his face. Was it possible. How did he avoid getting caught then? How would he have avoided knowing for this long? What if that fiery dragon was supposed to be a warning. He had shouted at thd same time. He wasn't allowed near me. You knew the guilt he went through. Its was clear as day in his actions since you died. Is that far fetched to think he'd manage to keep part of himself with you? Is that far off to think he'd throw in everything to right somone he thought he failed?

Regardless the memory of him crying out your name in desperation, the despair in his eyes as you were laid in his arm burned in your mind. The heart break in his voice, just the other day when he broke down and hugged you without your memories, resurfaced.

You couldn't put him through that again. He deserved better than that. You could figure this out.

"If I die this time, it's for good, Tooru. I can't put you through that," you croaked out feeling tears start to build up. "Then don't plan on dying," he said simply.

He determination weighed his words like cinder blocks. He's not losing to Shiratorizawa this time. You opened your eyes to look into his. That same burning desire to come out on top no matter how he had break himself danced behind his warm tawny irises.

He was right. That was the worst part. It was just as much his fight. After everything Washijou put him through, he had as much of a right to this as anyone else. No one else could do what he could. Not with the hours he grinded into his study.

~~Five Years Ago~~

"(N/n)-chan! You're so mean to me! I'll tell your brother," Oikawa whined as he flopped across your desk. Your hand was shoved across the desk and a black line of ink cut across the essay you had been working on for over eight hours. "Are you FUCKING kidding me Oikawa," you demanded.

He looked a little shocked. You couldn't focus on that. You felt the ice sink into your bones threatening to act on its own accord. The shadows calling to you to be manifested. Daring you to end the nuisance for good.

"If you kill someone, or out yourself here, you're not the only one that gets punished." Daichi's voice echoed in you mind.

"Look, I'm sorry, can't you just rewrite it? I'll help you as an apology," he offered. "I have fucking choice but to- Do you have any- Jus-... Get away from me," you snapped again. "Look I'm sorry," he started. "Sorry!? I don't give a fuck that you're sorry. I have been working on this essay for eight hours and you couldn't even bother to consider anything or anyone outside of yourself for more than five fucking seconds. Don't you have anything fucking better to do than bothering a first year. Just go kiss Washijou's ass and leave me alone to fix this," you snapped yanking your supplies back to pack it away.

"Wait! (L/n)! Stop," he started sounding agitated. "Fuck you," you dismissed grabbing your packed bag and standing to leave. He grabbed your arm asking, "What is your problem with me?" You ripped your arm back restraining yourself from murdering him. "My problem with you is that you're full of shit! You're arrogant, and selfish, you've never struggled a day in your life," you argued. "That's rich coming from you," he fired back, pulling up the defensive mask.

You knew better but your blood boiled. Your chest tightened and you found yourself winding up to punch him. You stopped yourself poking our finger into his chest. "You have no idea the shit I have been through! I have seen things you couldn't fucking comprehend the shit I have seen," you countered. He rolled his eyes in response not backing down. "I don't need this right now. Some of us actually have to work for what we want," you spat. 

"You're not the only one that's struggled," he said as you turned. "Yeah, and what would you know about that," you asked rhetorically as you walked out. 

He was of course persistent and like his kouhai Kageyama, always needed the last word. "For your information I have never had a single thing handed to me. Do you have any idea how it feels like to work yourself to the fucking bone? To push your limits until you're starting to actively decay, day after day only for some fucking firsts and an idiot farm boy to surpass you on sheer luck and rare talents," he fumed. 

You scoffed, softening a bit. Never, did you expect to relate to Oikawa. "I might relate a little more than you think," you said looking at his face scrunched up in anger. His expression dropped suddenly. It was neutral but bordered on shock and confusion. 

"You," he asked confused. "I'm not able to... I can't do what Hinata, or Kageyama, or Tsukki, and Yamaguchi can do. It just- To this point," you started and cut yourself off laughing at how much of his frustrations you related to. Even Yuuji, who had left the cavern for -what?- two years, could defeat you in those last matches at the height of your training. All of those hours, all of that pain, for what? 

You heard a sigh beside you and looked over at Oikawa confused. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you for that essay," he asked earnestly. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Daichi talks to him every now and then and he never seems to be in "hating life" mode when he does. You chuckled bitterly as you reluctantly decided to give him a chance. 

"It's fine really. Unless you could somehow, miraculously get the council to pass our free housing proposal," you retorted. "Housing proposal," he asked, curiously quirking his head to the side like Bokuto does. "You are one of Washijou's prodigies... I guess it couldn't hurt to run by you, you would know the likilihood of them passing or denying it," you admitted begrudingly. It was also better than going to Ushijima or Tendou. At this point you were convinced Semi was just biased and liked all of yours and Akaashi's writing after Tetsurou sent you his way. 

~~Present~~

He was stubborn and capable. He had something to prove, if you didn't agree to him joining he'd try to sneak along anyways. 

"Okay," you agreed reluctantly, "But you need to work with Koushi without doing anything stupid." He nodded quietly. "I promise," he said softly and pressed another kiss to your lips.

A knock sounded from the open door and you both pulled apart to look. Tetsurou stood with a teasing smirk as he shook his head. Tooru just relaxed and wrapped his arms around you lazily. Tetsurou wasn't one you had to worry about making a deal over the both of you being together.

"Hopeless romantic dumbasses one and two, Daichi's looking for the smarter half," Kuroo said grabbing Kenma's sweater by the back collar as Kenma made a turn past the study in autopilot, holding his scrying tablet in his hand instead of looking in front of him. Your eyes locked on the tablet as the gears in your mind shifted.

Scrying tablets. You had completely forgotten about them. Tanaka talked about them all the time. He always bitched about how Kenma was such a natural with them and couldn't understand why he chose to study transmutation instead.

Of course Tanaka was completely oblivious to Kenma's massive crush on his childhood best friend who helped him hide his eclectic nature their entire lives.

Not many, if any, others could use a scrying tablet as accurately, with as clear of a picture and as much control as Kenma could. Especially not for as long as he could. Daichi's worries resurfaced. His concerns about Tendou's constant luck manipulation and how that might influence our mission. Yuuji needs to see the person whose luck he's manipulating.

"Uh, oh," Tooru said. "Uh-oh," Kuroo asked. "She had an idea," Tooru pointed out. "Can I borrow Kenma," you asked bouncing on the balls of your feet.

Tooru was right of course.

"Um sure," Kuroo said as more of a question. "Tooru get Terushima and Hinata and meet me in Daichi's study," you said. ".... Okay," he said not questioning it. You kissed Tooru's cheek and walked out past Kuroo and Kenma. "Babe follow Tetsurou and Kenma," you called over your shoulder.

"Babe," Tetsurou asked teasingly. You shot him a threatening look that dared him to continue before darting your eyes at Kenma to say you'd tell him everything. "I missed when you were all sweet and confused," Tetsurou remarked. "This is much better," Tooru commented.

~~~~~

You found Suga in the green room. You stopped to catch your breath. "Koushi," you called. He looked up startled. You motioned for him to follow. He just eyed you suspiciously. You grabbed his arm and rushed out toward the door.

"What's going on? Should I be concerned? Is someone dying? (Y/n) I swear to god," Koushi worried. You laughed as the gears clicked into place. A feeling you hadn't felt in a while. The strategizing had been left to your peers.

Wild hysteric smile crossed your face. You felt free. You felt like you. "I had an idea," you declared. "I can genuinely say I've never been more terrified. Even your demon shadow state has nothing on your ideas," Koushi declared.

~~~~~

You burst through the doors in grandiose fashion, Koushi following en tow, and a smile tugged on your lips.

"The bitch is back," Terushima said excitedly. "Indeed she is my pain in the ass kouhai," you exclaimed pointing at him. "Oh god the chaos duo is back too then," Daichi grumbled. You laughed double high-fiving Yuuji. You turned seeing them all still standing on edge.

"Sit. I got it! I've fucking got it," you said excited as the parts danced before your mind's eyes and fit together like a freshly solved puzzle. You pointed at Kenma who shifted uncomfortable with all the eyes of the room on him. You did a mental roll call. Kuroo, Teru, Koushi, Tooru, Daichi, Kenma, Shou. Fuck.

"I forgot Lev. Fuck! It's fine. Fuck Lev. He's a student we can do it without him," you said.


	11. Chapter 10: I Think The Fuck Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late AND shorter BUT we're getting to things👀

~Oikawa's POV~

"I don't know what's happening but whatever it is I'm down," Terushima agreed. I glanced at Koushi and Daichi who were trying to hold back smiles as the wild strategizer returned. Hinata bounced up excited. "You figured something out," he exclaimed. A wild and knowing smile crossed (Y/n)'s face.

She was already starting to pace. Pacing meant she had all of it but she was trying to keep it in order, and stop from spewing it all at once. Most of her plans were quiet, calculated, composed. Then there were times like these, where she gets it and it takes everything in her not to blurt it out all at once. These were the types of moments where he had really started to fall for her

~~Two and Half Years Ago~~

"Oikawa! Oikawa! There you are," the springy young professor sounded to have bounced bounced up. He looked up from the notes on top of the books tucked in his arm. (Y/n) was practically sprinting toward him excited. Lit up like her tangerine best friend. "(N/n)-chan. You're in a good mood," he teased, to hide how his heart melted.

"I got it! I figured it out! You're off right," she asked catching up. He smiled down at her beaming expression. "For a half hour or so," he confirmed.

He shouldn't be feeling this way. She was an eclectic chaos witch. He had put his life and career on the line just letting her live. But to fall for her too? God he was an idiot. She had to hate him for everything he's put her through. AND she was only just eighteen. It felt odd, her being in the same year as Tobio-chan who he deemed as a child.

"Perfect! I'm kidnapping you! I need your brain. You'll call shit out," (Y/n) said grabbing his arm and pulling him across campus. He followed blindly, his mind blanked as he just watched her scurry excitedly, his eyes shifting from the back of her head and side profile to her hand on him.

His heart pounded in his chest as she rambled at him. He promised Sugawara to keep an eye on her, he had no clue that silver haired shit could be so scheme-y. Some how he had the idea that Mr. Refreshing knew of his conflicted nature.

"Yo! Tetsurou! I pulled in reinforcements since Koushi's with Daichi at the reform school," (Y/n) exclaimed as she dragged him into the study.

"You're excited," Terushima teased. Oikawa's skin crawled a little, to hear the flirt teasing (Y/n) so casually. "What's he doing here," Oikawa teased. "Book smarts he has us all beat. I need him for mental math. You and Tetsurou cover all the human and common sense aspects. Ok! Anyways," she rambled letting go of his arm.

His eyes lingered on her frame. It was impossible not to. She had such a large presence on campus. Her office hours ran late into the night, yet somehow she was still bouncing around to help all of her friends and fellow professors. Somehow she was everywhere all of the time.

He had been one of the ones to evaluate her student teaching and had to sit in for a lecture. The way she spoke and talked was very much like these planning tangents. Wild and unpredictable. She pulled you in and tried to get any form of participation she could get at random. Even if you just shrugged, you were hyped up.

"-And since he likes music I was thinking of pulling up-," (Y/n) continued rambling about her plans to surprise a coworker for his birthday. He wasn't paying attention to the words leaving her mouth. He was focused on the wide smile and bright eyes. That light was a rare sight and seeing it up close and personal, he wanted to freeze this moment forever.

"I think that's a great idea, what about you Oikawa," Kuroo asked, "Any opinions on the plan for Semi's birthday?" The tricky cat had a knowing smirk. He must be aware Oikawa hadn't payed any attention. After all he was one of the few Oikawa had been sharing his dilemma with.

"I- I think it's a great idea," Oikawa choked out. A knowing smile crossed (Y/n)'s face, but she didn't say anything about it. "Awesome! Then I will set it all up. Terushima I'll have to kidnap you and Hana for the math things," she declared. "You got it boss," Terushima replied clicking his tongue and pointing finger guns at her. "I don't trust the two of you not to break a titanium rod, how the fuck-," Kuroo started. "I can babysit," I offered.

Intuition says I'll be free for it.

"How chivalrous," Kuroo teased. Oikawa nodded playing dirty, "Yeah I figure you probably have your hands full with Kenma right?" (Y/n) cracked into a fit of laughter with Terushima at the remark. Damn it he was in too deep.

~~Present~~

(Y/n) jumped up pointing at her brother and Oikawa didn't bother to try fighting off the smile. "Koushi what'd you say before we collapsed the academy," she asked. Oikawa's smile grew, watching her start to bounce around.

Sugawara eyed her confused. "It's time to go," he asked. Her face dropped earning a laugh from Terushima who she flipped off without looking. "No, about why we needed to go when we did. What ability did you warn me about," she asked. "Oh, Tendou's probability manipulation," Koushi asked.

(Y/n) snapped her fingers and quickly pointed at Terushima. "Yuuji, what's your one restriction on your probability manipulation," she quizzed. "I have to be able to see what I'm manipulating," Terushima answered.

Ahhh the scrying tablet! That's why Kenma's here.

"OH," Hinata jumped up putting it together as well. "Kenma's scrying tablet lets him not only see different outcomes but he can watch things currently happening," Hinata shouted out.

She looked at Daichi, "Which puts us on a level playing field as Shiratorizawa Academy. If we need any extra divine intervention, Koushi or I jump in with more probability manipulation. But now Hinata's covered for negotiations to at least be level in case they try to sway things in their favor. And Oikawa knows how to utilize everyone's strongest assets at any given time. Not to mention his abilities and unwavering trust. I'm going to need them both. They keep me in check. No one else has that level of trust in me while also having abilities I need down there ...and level heads. Trust me, I tried to work out everyone else."

"We'll keep Lev and Tsukishima on stand by just in case you need any more luck," Daichi offered. "Tsukki practices probability manipulation," she asked confused. "He's been studying it with Akaashi after they came across Tendou," Daichi said.

She smiled most likely from knowing Tsukishima was a quick learner. She talked to him about it plenty of times. Always excited to boast about her friends' achievements. Oikawa fully believed it too. Especially if they trusted him enough not to fuck this up. Sugawara and (Y/n)'s magic was on the line, along with their lives.

"How long can you trace someone," (Y/n) asked Kenma. "I can give you three hours consecutively," Kenma said. "No puttering around then. You fly there and back and don't worry about being tailed. Have the remaining professors act as guards to get rid of any trackers or spells Hinata might obtain unknowingly. Form a dome of return to sender," she rattled off.

Okay, her brain isn't slowing down. I stepped over ignoring Daichi and Suga's warning glares before placing a hand on her back. She looked over and nodded looking back at Daichi. The words stopped spilling out as she relaxed a bit. He thought back to the fist few times he had tried this.

~Two Years Ago~

"And then the-," (Y/n) went off over explaining her plan again. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as if expecting him to do something. Oikawa just looked back confused and shrugged to ask what as Maki and Matsun watched on amused. Even Bokuto looked at a loss for what to do. This was a terribly made group.

Oikawa hesitantly lifted his hand a bit terrified she'd grow the roses around it again just to cut him with the thorns. He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, trying to stuff back his worry. Her head snapped over mid sentence. Her eyes were wide for a fraction of a second. Why was she so shocked?

"I think we get the idea. It might easier if you correct us along the way instead of throwing all the information out now," Oikawa tried to explain.

Her eyes glanced at his hand before she looked up with a sheepish smile and laughed nervously. He removed his hand feeling butterflies ripple against his chest at the reaction. He scratched hi cheek as she rubbed the back of her neck agreeing, "You're probably right. It's kind of hard to stop the gears when they get rolling to a certain level of steam."

"It's all good," Bokuto beamed helping to move the conversation along. A hard smack connected to his back and Oikawa looked over to see Iwaizumi staring at him with a knowing smirk.

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the silent teasing. His eyes drifted back to catch (Y/n) staring before their eyes locked. She smiled a bit surprised and quickly turned away getting pulled into a conversation with Bo, Maki, and Matsun.

~A Few Months later~

Oikawa sat in his study when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up from the paper on his desk to see (Y/n) in the doorway. She rocked on her heels before waving awkwardly and walking over, "Hey." "Hello," he greeted hesitantly.

Silence fell upon them as she seemed to be thinking something over. He shifted to turn his full attention to her. "Uh... So," she started and trailed off trying to form words before more silence fell. "Sorry, never mind," she said quickly.

"(Y/n)," he called put a bit startled as she turned to leave. She froze in place wide eyed before the mask came back up. "It's fine, whatever you have to ask... can't be worse than losing my mind grading papers," he said lightly trying to help her feel at ease. 

"Um, Koush- Sugawara and Terushima sent me," she said. "You can call your brother by his given name I'll know who you're talking about. Why'd they send you my way," he questioned before teasing, "In need of my unparalleled beauty?"

"No dick head," she said loosening up a bit. He didn't bother to fight off the smile breaking its way onto his face. She smiled back with a suspicious glimmer behind her eyes. "You did that on purpose didn't you," she asked. "Did what," he asked playing coy. "Be an asshole," she remarked. He shrugged, "You seem most relaxed when you hate me," he teased.

The smile faltered for a moment. He was getting really good at picking put the minute and consistent tells for the girl's emotions.

Maybe Kuroo and Hajime did have a point.

He looked back up as she started explaining herself, "They said I should go to you for help with fire and light students." He caught on to what she actually meant. Terushima had used the exact phrasing with him when he wanted to learn how to progress in pyromancy.

She was asking him for help? "I know I've already troubled you enough in the past, and we're not becoming the closest, and it's a lot to ask. You don't have to. I told them it was probably-," she started rambling.

He had never seen the rambling like this before. She looked like she felt open, vulnerable and exposed. He smiled softly as his heart melted to see her so worried about him. He just stood and laid a hand on her shoulder. The words stopped spilling out. "You're off tomorrow right," he asked. She nodded confused and frazzled. "I'll swing by after my morning lecture," he offered, "Sound good?" "Uh-um-... yeah. YES! I was not- yeah that would be great," she stammered. He sat back down stating, "See you then."

~Present~

She held her arms open to leave the plans in the air for Daichi's final verdict. Daichi sighed, "I trust your judgement. We'll have it covered here. You just worry about getting in and out."

"How does probability manipulation work for the negotiation," Sugawara asked. "I don't really get it in general," Oikawa admitted. "Right! I didn't learn from you, Koushi. I kind of just watched and listened to Satori before trying it out myself," she thought aloud. Did she use Tendou's first name?

"Okay, think of the negotiation as a scale," she explained and pulled Daichi's scale to the middle of the table.

"This is our side. This is their side. The higher up past center the one side goes the less favorable their odds of getting everything they want in a compromise. The more weight a side has the more likely the odds will be in your favor. Tendou is probably at a constant skewed position in his favor, just slightly. We can add a lot of weight really fast but it doesn't last long. That's why we need consequences to all of our deals," she said pressing on the scales to demonstrate.

Hinata watched in fascination. Kenma was uninterested and Terushima was watching the others instead of the demonstration.

"Tendou can sustain a small amount indefinitely but to rapidly increase weight on their side he would have to drain himself faster. The other issue is you can never see the scale so you just have to hope that what you're putting in is enough to level the playing field. But if you go into a negotiation with people who always toy with the scale and don't try to counteract it at all we end up with fuck all," she shared.

"So if this goes well, Sugawara and you might not have to give up your magic," I asked. She nodded. "That's the idea," Terushima confirmed. "That would be ideal," Daichi confirmed.

(Y/n) turned to me as if just remembering something, "I'm out of practice. I can ensure us in and out of the tunnel in one piece but doing so I am going to collapse as soon as we step out if I can't use my preferred methods. I need you two to promise not to fight with each other to all get back safely."

The certainty to her words set off alarm bells in his mind. He caught the worried expressions of the others. The last time she said something similar, she wound up dead.

"Excuse me," he asked turning to her bewildered. "I think the fuck not," Suga countered in a similar tone. Terushima chortled at her confident declaration of straight crashing and Suga's head whipped over just a second faster than Oikawa's to shoot him a glare.

"I could only manage four switches during twenty minutes. I used duel in the Black Cavern," she shared. She fucking what? The Black Cavern? Like THE Black Cavern? The old legend of the breeding ground of monsters? Oikawa's head started spinning and none of them seemed phased.

She calmly continued, "Suga when you found me there I could regularly manage six switches, full powered in under ten minutes. I could- no I had to fight between five different styles freely for a couple hours to keep from getting killed."

I looked over startled. Her childhood was something she didn't talk about with me. Is this what Terushima meant? When she was running that day, when she had the glamour, was she running from the Cavern? She had to have been.

"That's real," I asked horrified, "That place?" Terushima and Hinata looked over confused. As far as I knew, the Black Cavern was a myth. A dumping grounds for parents of kids born into forbidden practices. A place not meant for kids. Illegal fighting rings, gambling, smuggling, the likes. Washijou drilled it into us that all people with the forbidden magic types were like the monsters down there.

"Unfortunately," Sugawara confirmed. "Mr. Refreshing has been to the Black Cavern," I asked in disbelief. "He grew up there. Like Yuuji, Hinata, and myself," (Y/n) shared. I looked between them, my head spinning. "I'm glad you guys got out," Daichi said proudly. His hand lacing through Suga's. A dense fog, hung in the air as they seemed to reflect on their shared trauma.

Oikawa felt his hand move to pull away from (Y/n) as his brain failed to process her as the amazing and sweet woman he had dated, but rather replaced her as some dark abomination. He tried to shake the image from his mind and held back on to try and stay tethered to reality.

"Let's just get through this next obstacle and get that nice island. No more Black Cavern. No more hiding. No more fighting. The final stipulation," (Y/n) said tuning to Hinata, but in a sense it felt like she was staring through him, "Any person or party that breaks the peace treaty relinquishes their magic. For good." Hinata gave a firm nod.

"Get as much rest as you can. Daichi, I'm trusting you and the others to come up with a plan for travel to the island," (Y/n) said sternly. A force to be reckoned with.

~Your POV~

"You know you could have sat in," you pointed out as you spoke with Kuroo. Oikawa had been pulled away by Maki and Matsukawa. "Nah," Tetsurou just shrugged. "Come on let's get some food. I know you have to be starving," Tetsurou said practically dragging you and Kenma.

"Food," Terushima asked popping up beside you with Hinata perched on his shoulder in crow form. "Yeah sure, it's not like I have to do anything," you remarked sarcastically. "There's time for that. It's mostly figured out anyway. Let yourself be a normal twenty-one year old. And for the love of god get on some normal eating schedule. I swear you're worse than both Kenma and Bo. How do you go from forgetting to eat to eating for an entire village," Tetsurou went off. 

"I see you haven't changed a bit," you remarked. "Eh he was just as mopey as your boyfriend," Terushima teased. "I'll tell Hana about the fireworks," Tetsurou threatened. "About the what," You asked. "I tried to steal you for it but Kageyama wouldn't let me alone with you," Yuuji shared. "Awww come one," you whined.

Hinata shifted back. "Hey in his defense you two together usually ends up in something exploding, burning down, or someone COUGH COUGH Terushima, getting arrested," Hinata called out. "It was only like 5 times," Yuuji insisted. "For normal people that number is zero," Kenma deadpanned.


End file.
